One Last Chance
by Annie Maxwell
Summary: COMPLETE! Duo, confused and betrayed, and Heero, lonely and lost, both search for something without knowing what, when will they find the answer? WARNING! MPREG, 1x2x1
1. Prologue & 1st chapter

**I changed the time scale slightly, nothing major, but from now on everything will be in weeks/ months since operation, easier for poor Annie ^_^**

Well this is my first posted fanfic . . . so please tell me what you think

**WARNING! **This fic contains shounen ai 1x2x1 and MPREG, so if you don't like don't read. If you don't know what is read and find out.

  


Disclaimer: I don't own GW, or any of it's characters. I am just borrowing them.

  


  


**********

  


**CHAPTER 1**

  


The two young men sat seriously in the doctors office, listening intently to the aged mans every word. He was explaining to them an operation that both would undergo, and if successful would forever change their lives. One of the young men was tall, blond, muscular and wearing glasses. The other was average height, long honey brown hair wrapped expertly into a braid, and was sporting sunglasses, shielding his eyes from those harsh, fluorescent lights. These two men had been dating for 2 years, but because of prejudiced laws, they couldn't marry or adopt children. This doctor had a possible, untested solution. It required two major surgeries, of course the first was the most important, you didn't move on to the second without the first being a success; the second, if accomplished, it would be followed by many treatments and careful monitoring. Both knew the risks and both were willing to try. To increase the chance of success it was being performed on both.

  


"Now that you know the risks and procedures, are you both still willing to go through with it?" The braided boy nodded immediately, while the blond thought for a moment, before nodding as well. "Shall we set a date then?"

  


~*~ later ~*~

  


The blond man unlocked the front door to their apartment. He walked in, sifting through the mail, passing on what wasn't his to his mate. Both sat down on the leather couch that occupied most of the living room.

  


"Won't it be exciting if it works? If even on one of us?" The braided one asked, breaking the silence.

  


"I wonder Duo if you realize how serious this really is? To have children?" The blonds hazel eyes held a yellowish tint, that the other boy came to recognize as his color of extreme worry, or sometimes anger.

  


"Norris," Duo's voice was cajoling as he moved closer to his partner. "You worry to much, I seem to remember this being your idea . . ." His face wore a gigantic smile of excitement, but the young man next to him didn't seem able to reciprocate the feeling.

  


"Listen Duo, this won't be a joke, it's a very dangerous operation, men weren't made to have children, this operation is opposing nature, how calm am I supposed to feel about this?" Duo grinned at Norris' tone, he was worrying unnecessarily, nothing they did would effect the outcome of the surgery, so why other worrying? He reached forward, pulling Norris' lips into his.

  


"Duo . . ."

  


~*~ 2 months later ~*~

  


Both men were in bed, having just awakened from the second operation, both were eager to know if it had worked, but there attitudes were opposites, Duo's was upbeat and positive, while Norris' was serious and worried.

  


The ancient doctor entered the room, his footsteps heavy, he was followed by his much younger assistant, who stood at ready. "I have good news and bad news, which would you like to hear first?"

  


Duo piped up, "The bad," he said firmly. The doctor glanced at him.

  


"Alright, it appears the operation was only successful on one of you," He glanced at Norris, nodding. Duo understood immediately, though slightly disappointed, he was happy all the same, they were still getting what they wanted right?

  


~*~ Heero's POV ~*~

  


The dark chocolate brown haired man stared at his watch, his employer was taking far too long at this press conference. As the most powerful politician in the world she was required to be in many places for long periods of time. Her bodyguard was growing weary of all his time spent lingering in the background, perhaps he was too good at his job, or maybe no one really wanted her dead but there hadn't been a serious attempt on her life in months. He sighed, in three hours his relief would be here and for most of that time he would probably be listening to Relena complain about how busy she was and how everyone expected so much from her. He knew that he was the only person she unloaded on so he took it solemnly, knowing she needed to place it somewhere. In relief he saw his replacement show up, she was his problem now. 

  


He drove home, dreading its cold lonely silence almost as much as he dreaded work in the morning, the daily drudgery was getting to him, he wasn't sure how much more he could take. He'd had a boyfriend for a while, but none of them really made him happy, they just occupied his time. He had finally given up on his search for that special someone. Sighing wistfully he left for his daily jog through the park . . .

  


~*~ 6 weeks later ~*~

  


Duo was beginning to get really tired of Norris, he kept commanding him to do things, running him around, being grouchy and being an overall pain in the rear. He paid no attention to anyone else, even Duo had become nothing more than servant to do his bidding. Duo had at first blamed the pregnancy but upon asking the doctor he was informed that such effects wouldn't be felt at least until the second month, well now that it was nearing the second month the act had been going for 6 weeks to long. 

  


Along with his attitude, he had been disappearing lately, to places unknown. This wasn't new, except he had quit his job and now he was doubting Norris' integrity at all. Not too mention Duo had been sick but Norris had eyes only for his self. It wouldn't be hard to tell he kept running off for the bathroom and chugging anti nausea pills, but no Norris' was completely oblivious to his plight. Sighing, he watched as Norris once more left for places unknown. He decided to take a walk to the park and enjoy what was left of this crisp spring day.


	2. When Duo met Heero

Thanks to all my nice reviewers

  


Warning and disclaimer on first chappie ^_^

  


  


**CHAPTER 2**

  


Duo slid into a park bench, resting from the walk here. His legs were tired and he wasn't feeling to great either, his case of the flu or whatever, making him woozy _(a/n: I love that word)_. He settled into his seat, viewing the parks occupants and their activities. Young kids were playing on the swing set followed around by their overprotective parents, and Duo couldn't help but think of his lost one, and the one he was still going to have. He smiled. Older kids and teens were playing basketball or baseball in the adjoining fields, there innocent joy was refreshing. College students and adults played tennis and others ran, listening to music, talking with their friends, or reflecting on their own thoughts.

  


Duo returned his thoughts back to Norris, the name was beginning to give him shivers and he didn't think it would be a good idea to start hating him now. He had lost his trust in him and he was on the verge of following him one day, if it proved fruitless he would tell Norris, but if he was right . . . well he wasn't sure what he would do. Had Norris always been like this and he was just noticing? Perhaps he was cranky, possibly jealous? No, he knew he wasn't, he had been so happy, but now he wished it was him, so that he could have more control over his actions. Right now, he just wanted the old Norris back, or did he? Thinking back now he realized how much he had given to the relationship and how little he had been given. Norris was always the one who was so busy so he had to do the work around the house, then again he worked too and he took night classes . . . Duo sighed maybe he was just being oversensitive, or perhaps he was finally becoming aware of his situation; but whatever the reason, he knew that he had made a mistake, a terrible awful mistake . . .

  


A young runner sat down next to him, sweaty and panting. He reached for a water bottle from around his waist and chugged it gratefully. Duo watched as the gorgeous young man drained the bottle and and opened his deep ocean blue eyes, meeting his stare. 

  


"How's it going?" Duo blinked at the question, this gorgeous blue eyed man seemed to be a gift from the devil himself, as if to taunt him. 

  


'He probably doesn't go for guys anyway, so I have nothing to worry about,' Slowly Duo realized he hadn't answered the question and the man next to him was looking at him funny.

  


"Sorry, didn't mean to disturb you," He said politely as he stood to leave.

  


"No! I didn't mean to be rude, just been a little out of it today," Duo gave him a winning grin. "I'm fine, thanks for asking. And yourself?"

  


The chocolate haired boy sat down once more, "I'm fine," At this point it would have been rude for him to leave, so they sat in awkward silence.

  


Unable to take it any longer, Duo started, "I'm Duo Maxwell, nice to meet you."

  


The young man put out a hand which Duo eagerly took, "I'm Heero Yuy, the feelings mutual." Duo smiled even larger, if possible, and though Heero didn't smile, he felt as if he gained something great by merely learning his name.

  


"Do you run often?" 

  


"Nearly everyday."

  


"Really, I used to run everyday,"

  


"Hn, what made you stop?"

  


"Well life got a little hectic," Duo stopped and thought about this, he had enjoyed his daily run yet he had given it up because Norris claimed he needed him at home.

  


"How so?" Heero paused, "If you don't mind my asking . . ." His voice trailed off as he watched Duo's face. 

  


Duo felt that he could be perfectly truthful with this man, though he couldn't tell him everything he could tell hims some, besides if he was repulsed so be it.

"Well, I am taking night classes and working, and now that my," Duo paused, did he really want to risk it? Then again he would most likely never see him again so what could it hurt. "Now that my boyfriend has a certain . . . condition . . ." Duo let his voice trail, Norris had made him promise not to tell any one he was pregnant and Duo wasn't about to break it.

  


"Hn," Was all that Heero replied, he didn't seem at all repulsed, merely intrigued. "Perhaps tomorrow you would like to run with me? We could meet up here again at say . . . 7 o'clock?" 

  


Shocked, Duo found himself uttering a consent without actually thinking about it. Was this right? Should he be doing this, especially since he found himself attracted to this man? Well, he was allowed to have friends wasn't he? Why not, it wasn't Norris' business who he made friends with. Heero excused himself then and Duo felt himself standing up to leave as well. Well now he had something to look forward too . . .

  


~*~ Next Day ~*~

  


Heero glanced at his watch impatiently, his replacement was late and now he was going to be late to his . . . meeting with Duo. He didn't know why he had made that offer except he had been instantly attracted to the violet eyed boy. Perhaps it was his braid, and with that braid he seemed to be daring others to mock him; or his incredible, unique amethyst eyes; or maybe it was that gigantic infectious grin of his, but he had felt drawn to the young man the moment he met him and now he was going to be late to their first planned 'meeting.' He didn't dare call it a date, Duo already had a boyfriend. He was finally able to leave and headed straight to the park, not bothering to change . . . it was 7:20.

  


~*~ Duo ~*~

  


He had been such an idiot, he here was rushing to the park to meet someone who was just making fun of the little gay boy. He was probably watching him laughing right now. It hurt but he wasn't gonna let it get to him. He stood, fully prepared to run on his own, he took one last glance at his watch . . . 7:30. No way was he really coming, he was such a naive fool . . .

  


~*~ Heero ~*~

  


He rushed into the park almost certain that it would be too late, he was right. When he got to the bench it was empty. He cursed his job, his partner and the world in general. Why did he have to be late today? He growled at the darkening sky, seemingly reflecting his mood. He stared out at the park, searching for any signs of the braided Duo. And there, as if a gift from heaven, he was; running all alone through the park, a determined look on his face. He had a soft easy lope, which allowed Heero the opportunity to admire his great physique. Heero left to intercept him immediately, ready to go with a basket of excuses.

  


Duo watched him approach, not entirely sure what to expect, but one thing was for certain he wasn't going to stop, no matter what. If Heero wanted to talk he would have to keep up.

  


"Duo!" Heero called as he caught up to him, running awkwardly in his work clothes and shoes. Duo turned his head, in haughty acknowledgment "Look I am soo sorry, I tried to get here but work ran late," Duo slowed a little, in pity for Heero and his stomach. "I didn't mean for you to run alone, or to leave you here by yourself."

  


Duo continued his run, though he was beginning to feel nauseous again, "It's not that I mind you being late, not really. But does this happen often, couldn't you have given me some sort of notice? I really thought I was being stood up." Heero nodded, Duo was right, his partner was late a lot.

  


"Look I am sorry, and I realize this may sound rude, but could we try this again another night?" Duo tried to keep listening but his stomach was trying expel it's contents all over the place.

  


_Yea that would make him excited to see me again, if I barf all over_, Duo slowed to a walk. But too late, he ran for the nearest trash receptacle and lost his lunch. Heero watched in shock, and then he felt even more guilty. Here was Duo, obviously sick, and he had come anyway and he had been inconsiderately late. He walked over to the retching braided boy, and rubbed his back. Duo looked up in surprise as soon as he could. 

  


He had expected Heero to leave, but once again he had proved him wrong. No, if this had been any normal person, he would've been right, but Heero wasn't ordinary. His legs felt shaky as he stood and he soon realized that they couldn't support him, of course this realization came a bit to late as he collapsed to the ground and the world went foggy.

  


Duo realized he was lying down on something soft, what could it be? He opened his eyes and realized he was lying in the lowered front seat of . .. Heero's car? 

  


"Are you alright? You kinda passed out back there," Duo sat up groggily. "I wanted to take you home but I have no idea where you live . . ." Heero shrugged. "Are you alright?" His tone became worried at the lack of vocal response.

  


"Yea, thanks I am fine, just a bit under the weather, thats all," The rain that had been threatening all day finally fell, as if to compliment his comment. Duo checked his watch and swore. 

  


"What's wrong?" Heero asked in concern.

  


"I'm really grateful for what you have done but I have to get going, it's late." Duo opened the car door and exited it shakily.

  


"Wait! Why don't I give you a ride home? You are too sick to be walking . . ." Duo looked around and then got back in the car. 

  


"Thanks, I appreciate it," Duo grinned, "Or are you just trying to make up for being late?" He teased.

  


Heero felt guilty again, and his eyes dimmed somewhat slightly, Duo noticed.

  


"Oh come on I was joking, I don't really care. It's not a big deal," Duo grinned and looked into Heero's eyes. The air sizzled within the car, and after that both were silent.

  


Tsuzuku

  


  


Well, hmm they have met and I am sure many of you are guessing something already. Ah well, so I'm predictable. ." Life goes on, ne?

  


Yami~ It's a good thing that you are so surprised, right? 

  


Du-Kun~ Hmm yes well it is a tad bit different from your fic, WHICH by the way you should continue . . . NOW! Sorry, had to get that out, thanks for the review!

  


Rei~ Thanks, I am glad you like it . . . uh oh, I wonder have you figured it out? Don't worry everyone will find out in hmm next couple chapters . . . I think

  


Emily Hato~ Yes . . . Norris . . . (Sorry your review sorta baffled me)

  


Neko Kage~ Thanks . . . I think. Interesting. Eh? At least it's not boring

  


WhiteWolfSearching~ It's my nice MPREG partner fan person . . . YAY! Okay, I can't wait for the rest of your next fic!

  



	3. A betrayal beyond forgiveness

Well, I have quite a bit of the next chappie written, but I don't know when I will have time to finish. There is a note, that I changed something on the first chapter (Big bold letters, top of page, not hard to find.)

  


Disclaimers and warnings on first chappie ^_^

  


CHAPTER 3

  


Duo was tired of Norris, after Heero had dropped him off yesterday, he expected the questions, but not the utter disbelief that he had been sick. Norris had been suspicious and then indignant that he had claimed to be sick, when he was the pregnant one here, well Duo just about left again after that. Who did he think he was? No, Duo didn't need an answer to that question, he knew the answer. He was Norris, the great and sacrificing pregnant male. And now he was leaving again . . . with no indication of where, or when he would be home. 

  


Duo was fed up with watching, he snuck into the garage jumped onto his motorcycle and drove off after Norris. He followed him into town and right into a rather nice apartment complex. Norris walked inside and Duo followed, Norris walked into a second floor apartment right on the corner of the building with quite a nice view of an art gallery and it's intricate architecture. Duo left the building and went outside. He could easily shimmy up that drain pipe and get a good view of the windows in that apartment. 

  


So he did, without a moment of remorse whatsoever. It was an easy climb, the hard part would be staying there until he saw something. Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long. The first thing he saw when he looked in the window was Norris and another man, Who looked oddly familiar . . . well what he could see of him, stripping each other of their clothing. That was all Duo needed to see, that and some of the accessories littering the floor. He climbed down partially down but then jumped the rest of the way, needing the jolt to clear his head. There was no way he could go home now, he knew it. If he saw Norris he would kill him.

  


How could he do that!? Other than the fact that he had betrayed him, what about the baby? How could that not be dangerous? He climbed on his motorcycle, angry and hurt This day wasn't going the way he wanted, and now he was kinda screwed as too where to go tonight. He could always stay at work, but sleeping at his garage didn't really appeal to him. He could always rent a motel room . . . Undecided, he headed for the park, just the thought of seeing a certain chocolate haired boy, brightened the days prospectives completely.

  


He sat on his normal bench and observed the world around him, it pained him to watch fathers with their children, it was so simple, and here he was, betrayed by the one he had loved. Luckily, there was a welcome interruption from his depressing thoughts. Heero was there, like clockwork he got out of his car, and took off on the path running. His eyes seemed to lose focus as he went and Duo watched him run, for who knows how long, merely enjoying the virile stride, the forceful thrust of his legs, the entire aura of being completely 'Heero.' [1] Heero began approaching the bench Duo was at, and upon seeing Duo he grinned.

  


"I didn't expect to see you here! Are you better already?"

  


Duo plastered a humongous smile on his heart shaped face, "Yea, I'm not feeling sick anymore." He hadn't lied, he wasn't feeling physically sick.

  


"It's a shame you didn't wear your jogging clothes, then again I am probably too tired now to do any serious running," He leaned back and blew air out of his lips. "So what have you been up to today?"

  


"Oh this and that? Yourself?"

  


"Not much, worked and ran so far," 

  


"Exciting, how was work?"

  


"Well we had small time terrorist attempt to murder Relena Darlian today, so yes, it was exciting, in a sort of way," Heero leaned backwards.

  


"I never saw anything on the news about that? Where do you work, are you part of the security for the Vice Minister?" Duo's face was bright with curiosity.

  


"I'm her personal bodyguard," Heero responded. It wasn't a big secret, yet he had never freely told anyone that before. "You didn't hear about it, because that would have been exactly what the terrorist's wanted. If it's kept quiet they are disheartened and they won't get support and recognition like they hoped."

  


Duo nodded wisely, it made sense to him, "I see, but, you're Relena Darlian's personal bodyguard? Whoa . . . never thought I'd be this close to someone so famous," He grinned over at Heero.

  


Heero couldn't help but wonder if by close he meant, distance wise or relationship wise, he hoped it was the latter. "What do you do?"

  


"Me? I own a garage on the East side of town, not much but I enjoy it," Duo sighed in satisfaction, he had worked hard to get that place, and he was was proud.

  


"Hn, what's it called?" 

  


"The Fixer-Upper, partly 'cause when I bought it, it was dump and while I was working on it, that was how I referred to it," Duo shrugged, "The name just stuck after that."

  


"Well, I suppose the next time my car breaks down, I will have to come to you, ne?" Duo was a bit perplexed by this new terminology, he got the gist of it.

  


"Sure, you are welcome there whenever you want," Heero decided then and there that he didn't really have to fix his own car anymore, he could afford to let someone else do it.

"Back to your job, have you ever been shot, or hurt, while on duty?" Duo's morbid fascination was hilarious, but Heero didn't mind divulging the information.

  


"Well, I was shot several times; I've broken both my legs, wrist and my collarbone; and then there is the assortment of internal injuries from ripped muscles to bleeding organs; so in answer to your question, yes." Heero wasn't bragging, it was obvious in how he spoke, in fact he had seemed slightly hesitant at first, as if this wasn't something he regularly talked about.

  


"Ooh, ouch. I wouldn't have wanted to be you then. It's funny how much stuff they have on the terrorists and the politicians but when it comes to the ones really getting there butts kicked you hear nothing." Duo grinned and rested his head on his arm, while watching Heero.

  


"Well most of us like it that way, otherwise we would get mountains of sympathy letters, or hate letters, depending on who it's from. Not to mention, it would be like walking around with a gigantic red arrow over our heads," Heero was completely serious, as he gravely stated the facts. Duo nodded wisely in understanding.

  


"So what's it like knowing someone famous?" Duo had forgotten about the days troubles and was now listening intently to Heero's every word. The sun was beginning to set and a sweet orangish glow settled over everything. Heero's dark brown hair appeared auburn and his eyes gathered even more depth.

  


"It's not what Hollywood makes it out to be, things are rarely as glitzy as many believe, in fact Relena is under tremendous stress daily, as one of her most personal friends I am often the one she unloads on." Duo felt his heart sink slightly, the way he was talking, it sounded like he was in more than just a friendly relationship with the Vice-Foreign Minister. It was alright though, it's not as if he could really start a new relationship right now, Heero probably didn't go for guys anyway. As the sky turned dark, Heero stood, politely excusing himself, needing sleep after such a long day. Duo watched him leave, longing irrationally to go wit him. Sighing heavily, the braided young man left for his body shop. He knew Jerry would wonder why he was asleep in the office when he arrived in the morning, but he didn't usually pry into peoples lives, so he probably wouldn't actually be asked about it. He couldn't avoid Norris forever though, perhaps in the morning, he would have the composure to confront him . . .

  


tsuzuku

  


*******

Well thanks to my reviewers! 

  


Emily Hato~ Will do, and I think I know what you are talking about with the review things

  


Lightofhope~ It continues, I am glad you are interested ^^

  


Rei~ *drools* me too . . . yes, your guess is mostly right, find out how and why in next chappie

  


collective2220~ Well, yes you win! YAY! ::confetti sprinkles down from above:: Wel; if there is anything I can give you . . .

  


ChimeraDragon~ Hmm all of my reviewers are so observant! I am glad you like it ^^

  


WhiteWolfSearching~ It didn't sound like you were having a very good day . . . **GO READ HER STUFF IF YOU LIKE MPREG!** (Or just good fic's)

  


Okay, well I am trying to get this out as fast as I can but . . . sometimes it is difficult! Ah well. You know the drill **REVIEW = MORE STORY!**

  


~Annie

  


  



	4. BBye Norris

Well, I am not terribly satisfied with this one, I wanted it longer but . . . *ahem* a certain someone (WhiteWolfSearching) persuaded me to shorten it.

  


Disclaimer: I don't own GW or anything else for that matter

  


WARNING: Shounen ai 1x2x1, MPREG!

  


  


**CHAPTER 4**

  


Duo woke up with a start, he looked around and there was Jerry, his mechanic, knocking on the window to his office. He was wrapped, haphazardly, in a multicolored afghan he bought at the flea market, and his couch was of marred leather. He stood, up, clutching his stomach, as it settled uneasily. He unlocked his office door, and let Jerry in. Jerry looked him over with an appraising eye, taking in the wrinkled clothing, mussed hair and deep shadows under Duo's eyes. He correctly assumed that Duo needed a day off to deal with some things, but that wasn't his business.

  


"Duo," Even though Duo was Jerry's boss, they were friends first so they stayed on a first name basis, "You've had several personal calls this morning," Jerry trailed off as he reached into his pocket and pulled out three sheets of paper, with fastidiously taken notes. Duo expected them to be mostly from Norris, but to his surprise not a single one was. The first was from their doctor, claiming an urgent need to see him. The second was also from him. The third was from . . . Heero? All the paper said was Heero Yuy, with a number and time of call. Duo stared at it, if this had only been 3 months ago, he would have been on the phone in a minute, now he couldn't allow himself to be tempted. Last night, Duo had decided there was no way he would leave a child with Norris, and that once it was born, he would get custody for it, somehow. After that . . . perhaps . . .

  


No, he needed to concentrate on the now. Thanking Jerry he turned to the phone. Why was the doctor calling him here? Unless . . . he rapidly dialed the number, praying that nothing had happened to Norris or the baby. A secretary picked up and he quickly stated his name and that he was returning a call. He was connected, but the doctor's assistant picked up.

  


"I am not at liberty to tell you the specifics, but you really should come down immediately." He hung up after that, Duo couldn't remember much about this kid, but he didn't think he was ever fond of him.

  


He left as quickly as he could, pausing only to inform Jerry he would be taking the day off. He rushed onto his motorcycle and headed straight for the doctor's office. His stomach churned, with worry or nausea, he couldn't tell. Had something happened while Norris was out gallivanting with that man yesterday? Did he injure the child . . . lose it? He sped up, screeching around corners, and still the ride seemed unbearably long. Dozen of scenarios played out in his mind and none of them ended well. He began feeling dizzy and took deep, soothing breaths, hoping to calm himself. 

  


He whipped into the parking lot, and ran inside. His stomach, at this point refused to calm, and he dove for the nearest bathroom. When Duo exited, there was Dr. Croats, the lovely man who had sent him urgent messages, and was now calmly watching him leave the bathroom where Duo had just lost his guts, with a smile. Duo's eyes narrowed.

  


"Why the urgent message, Doc? Is something wrong?" 

  


"Well yes and no, it seems I made somewhat of a mistake, I was hoping to talk to both you and Norris, but he seems to be avoiding my calls," Duo followed the doctor into his office. "Why don't you sit,"

  


"I'd rather not, pacing is good for my nerves," The doctor looked a bit disgruntled but continued anyway.

  


"Our test results had somehow been switched and Norris is not pregnant," Duo's eyes widened, in something akin to relief. "Norris never was pregnant and from your reaction I doubt he ever will be. There is one other . . . twist though. It seems that somehow your data and his were switched," At this Doctor Croats threw an exasperated glance through the door, silently cursing someone in his office. 

  


"Apparently, the tests weren't faulty, just mixed up. Yours and Norris' test seemed to have been switched." Duo stared at his doctor, was he saying what he thought he was. Seeing his questioning expression, "Yes Duo, you are pregnant . . . not him."

  


~*~ At Home (Norris and Duo's house, though mostly Duo's) ~*~

  


Duo was waiting when Norris returned from where ever it was he had disappeared to this time. Norris walked into the living room, and saw a very angry and very disgruntled Duo on the couch. Sensing the hostility, Norris smoothly slid into the couch next to Duo, caressing his thigh. Duo moved away, his face that of disgust. Duo's nose wrinkled as the smell of sex caught his attention. Well, there was no question where he had been.

  


"What kind of reaction is that!?! You disappear last night, and come home, rejecting me? If anything I would expect some credit for not screaming at you while you were gone . . ." Norris' voice trailed off, as Duo's face remained stony.

  


"I think you need to call Dr Croats, he has something to tell you," Norris' face was confused, but he stood and went to the phone . . .

  


The call was relatively short, but Norris' face was one of shock. Duo knew it was a difficult blow, but he was going to have to add another.

  


"Leave."

  


Norris sputtered in disbelief, "What? Why? What are you talking about?"

  


"I want you to leave, pack up your things and get out of my home!" Duo stood, his anger breaking through his stony mask. "I own this apartment, now I suggest you leave, go back to where ever it was you came from!"

  


Norris assumed a hurt expression, "What, now that you no longer need me, you kick me out? It's my child too!" His face grew treacherous, "I see, I was only here for your convenience! What have you found someone else?!" Norris' face turned into a dramatic sneer.

  


"No! _I_ haven't done anything wrong! _I_ haven't found someone else! Unlike YOU!" The last word exploded out of him, all the anger and turmoil and worry he had struggled with the past 24 hours releasing itself.

  


Norris' face drained of colour, "W-what are you talking about?"

  


"You know, I followed you Norris, I saw you at the young mans house. Even before that I knew," Duo's face turned into a humourless smirk. "You think I didn't notice you leaving daily? Or that scent that became your new perfume? I'm not stupid, contrary to your opinion. NOW LEAVE!!!" 

  


Norris became red, in anger or shame, Duo couldn't tell, but he marched into their room, and haphazardly began packing. Duo oversaw the process, making sure he took only his things. Duo left and with a box, began grabbing random objects of his and that disgusting cereal of his, Cap'n Crunch _(A/N: I actually have nothing against Cap'n Crunch, just seemed to fit ^_^)_ Norris came out his face a mask of fury and hatred. He grabbed the box and huffily walked to the parking garage. He threw his stuff in the car, and careened out of there, tires screeching.

  


Duo watched until he was around the corner and out of sight. Then, he moved back into the apartment and flopped onto the couch, he patted his stomach . . . He was already a single parent. Silently he vowed his unborn child that he would take care of him or her, no matter what . . .

  


That evening as Duo emptied his pockets, he came across his phone messages, picking out Heero's he couldn't help but wonder why he had called . . . perhaps tomorrow he would feel the need to go running . . .

  


~*~ Heero ~*~

  


He was sitting in the pink limousine with Relena, having just left a meeting, they were on there way to Relena's current residence, where they would part ways. She was clearly exhausted, but something was weighing on her mind and Heero was merely waiting for her to open up.

  


"Do you think I am a threat Heero?" Her head tilted to one side as she regarded him seriously.

  


"What do you mean by a threat Relena?" Heero was somewhat baffled at her insight, but he didn't want to be too presumptuous.

  


"You know perfectly well what I mean, Heero," She paused momentarily to carefully choose her words. "Am I too powerful? Is my influence so great that, I, in weak moment, could destroy our hard won peace?" Relena's voice quivered slightly. After the recent war, peace was heavy on everyones minds. Relena correctly saw it as a glass cup, teetering on the brink of a cliff, one false move will send it shattering down.

  


"I think the very fact that you recognize the problem, shows that half of the problem is taken care of," Relena looked at him hopefully. "That doesn't mean you should be aware of the problem, but do not let it eat you up, you are stronger than you give yourself credit for." Relena sighed, one of relief, it was good to have someone to talk to about these things. She looked affectionately at the one person she could talk to. She regarded him as a brother, dear and precious, it hurt her to know how much danger he was in every day from her. The limo arrived at her house,there Heero and his partner switched and he boarded his car and drove off. She never felt as safe without him. Putting on a big smile, she walked in to her home to rest.

  


Tsuzuku

  


****

  


Well, I am not a Relena fan myself, but in this story she has to be a good guy, don't worry, she won't be a prominent character. NEXT CHAPTER Duo and Heero' relationship takes office

  


Rei: Thanks, I agree no one likes Norris, hmm I was rather fond of him in this chapter though, when he got what he deserved! Hehe glad you like ::bows

  


Emily Hato: Hmm, well, no more Norris . . . OR IS THERE!?!?! Hehe, here is more

  


Lillie-chan: me too, MPREG is awesome!

  


WhiteWolfSearching: Yea, I know, LISTEN if anyone doesn't like this chappie, blame her! She forced it up, I will edit tomorrow . . . sorry!

  


Gorgeousgirly: Yes, Heero is Prince Charming, ::heavy sigh:: I should steal him . . . ^_^

  


Well that is all! Next chappie I think I will bring Quatre and Trowa in for flavor . . . hehe

REVIEW = MORE STORY!!

  


~Annie

  


  



	5. And he said 'yes'

I know this one is short, but I was under pressure. Plus I wanted to post on . .. 3/3/03! YAY gets juvenily excited

Oh and to all you girls out there, "HAPPY GIRLS DAY!!!!"

  


Disclaimer: Don't own, well I have 10 dvd's and a mini Deathscythe . . . (custom) ^^*

  


WARNING: on first page

  


*****

  


CHAPTER 5 

  


Heero laced up his sneakers and headed for his car. It was funny, got in the car and drove 5 miles to a park to run 4. Then again, city streets were no place to go running, clouded with smog and dust, it was a regular asthma attack. At the park, there was fresh air, foliage, trees and . . . Duo. He had called him at work, but never got a return call. Perhaps it had been a bit presumptuous of him, but he had thought that he and Duo had begun to form something . . . at least a friendship. He started running immediately, allowing himself time to think. 

  


"Mind if I join you?" A familiar voice said from behind. Heero turned, already knowing who it was. A small smile graced his lips, as the braided man caught up to him.

  


"Not at all, Duo," Heero faced ahead again, matching pace with Duo. 

  


"I'm sorry I didn't call you back, I was a little busy yesterday." Duo paused, "What did you call about?" 

  


Now that was a good question. Why had he called Duo? There hadn't been a reason, except that he wanted to talk to him, but he would never admit it.

  


"I was calling to see if you wanted to go . . . running today," Heero lied, "I got my answer, ne?"

  


"What does that mean? Neh . . ." Duo's voice rolled the syllable around, as he looked at Heero questioningly.

  


"It's Japanese for 'you see?' or 'right?'" Duo nodded in understanding as he tested out the word. Heero corrected him twice until he got it.

  


"Are you Japanese, Heero." Duo's eyes roamed over Heero's slim running figure. He didn't look completely Japanese, especially with those piercing blue eyes. His skin was golden bronze, not exactly Asian, not really white either. 

  


"I am partially Japanese, at least my one of my parents was," Heero said.

  


"Didn't you know your parents?"

  


"No," Heero's voice lost all emotion, and Duo sensed he didn't want to talk about it. "What ethnicity are you?"

  


"Me? I am American, though I grew up on the colonies, but supposedly somewhere, way back when, I am from America." Heero began slowing to a walk, and Duo followed.

  


"Don't you know _your_ parents?"

  


"Nope, I'm an orphan, grew up in a catholic orphanage on the L2 colony." Heero glanced at this confident young man. L2 was not known for it's healthy living conditions. 

  


"So you lived in an orphanage your whole life?"

  


Duo shifted uncomfortably, "Most of my life, well for a while I lived on the streets, before going to the orphanage that is."

  


Heero watched Duo's face carefully, he didn't seem ashamed, nor did he seem to be fishing for sympathy, rather he appeared quietly proud at his upbringing and his achievements considering. The sat on a nearby bench, Duo's shoulders drooping slightly. He looked into Heero's eyes intently.

  


Taken aback at the flash of pain in Duo's eyes, Heero sought to change the subject. "So tell me more about the real Duo Maxwell. I know that: he's an orphan, he owns a garage, he runs, he has a boyfriend-"

  


"Had," Duo interrupted. At Heero's questioning glance, Duo berated himself silently, he didn't need to say that. Heero didn't want to hear about his broken love life. "I had a boyfriend," Duo continued, knowing it would be worse if he left it at that. "We . . . broke up yesterday."

  


"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up anything painful," Heero's eyes held sympathy and a tad bit of curiosity, Duo noticed.

  


"I don't mind telling you if you want to know," Heero nodded tentatively. Even though he barely knew Duo, Heero found himself intensely curious about him. He reacted to him as he did a very good friend, maybe something more. "Norris," Duo looked pointedly at Heero, "My ex, was . . . cheating on me. Not just once but all the time . . . so I made him leave."

  


Heero nodded, not saying anything. If he did, he might let some of his elation show, and thats not what Duo needed right now. Duo's brilliant amethyst eyes looked at him, good humour returning. "At least the toilet seat's always down." 

  


Heero laughed, sensing Duo's desire to forget the betrayal. "Perhaps Duo, you would like to . . ." What was he doing? Duo had just broken up with someone you don't ask someone out the next day. Too late, he thought as he heard himself ask, " . . . go somewhere for lunch?" 

  


Hesitantly, Duo nodded. Slowly a bright smile lit his sweet heart shaped face. "Alright, I would. How about Saturday?"

  


tsuzuku

  


  


  


Well, this is short. The next will be much longer . .. I promise. I know I said Quatre and Trowa would be in it but . .. it just didn't fit yet . .. soon though! THANKS AGAIN TO MY REVIEWERS!

  


Emily Hato: Is he done yet?! grumbles

  


Rei: Yea, my Relena opinion changes on the story. I am glad too, Norris was a jerk

  


WhiteWolfSearching: Hehe, still her fault . .. your chappies better be up tomorrow!

  


Angry Rain: Alright . .. more it is ^_^

  


AkirA: I like your review . . . it made me excited to write more!

  


OKAY! I will have more up . . . later . . . when I am not so bogged down with homework . . . and hopefully it will be longer . . . only 2 pages this time . . . I am trying to email people when I update! If you want me too, leave your email address. 

  


REVIEW = MORE STORY! ^_^

  


~Annie


	6. The ugly yellow telephone

This story is dedicated to WhiteWolfSearching who unknowingly inspired me. Plus, she is a great person to talk to (especially with her witty phrase 'lol') Hehe, sorry, ALRIGHT! To you! glomps WWS

  


Warnings and Disclaimer on first page, please read!

  


**************

  


**CHAPTER 6**

  


~*~7 Weeks since operation ~*~

  


Saturday morning Duo awoke feeling sick again. He spent half his morning in the bathroom. _This is not good, 1 have lunch with Heero at noon, Crap! I only have an hour left!_ The phone began to ring as he emerged, slightly dizzy. He stumbled over.

  


"Hello?"

  


"Is this Duo?" Duo nodded, then answered with a croaked yes. He had never gotten a vid-phone; these old, puke yellow ones were more interesting;and besides you lost the joy of meeting someone and actually seeing there face if you could see them on the phone.

  


"Duo, this is Dr. Croats, could you come down to the office Monday?"

  


"I suppose I could take the day off again, why?" He sat down shakily. 

  


"As you know there was a number of treatments we were giving Norris . . . unnecessarily. We need to run some tests on you and make sure nothing has gone wrong."

  


Duo sat upright. "You mean something could be wrong?" He stood, but his legs weren't quite ready for that. He fell with an audible thud. His body weak and tired, gave in to unconsciousness.

  


"Duo!? Duo are you there?! DUO!**!**" 

~*~*~ (I was gonna stop last chapter there but it didn't work)

  


Heero jumped in his car, finally ready. He had taken the morning off and would be working the evening shift instead. He had spent half the morning in his office and the other half deciding where to take Duo. He had decided on Japanese restaurant on the outskirts of town. He didn't know if Duo liked sushi, but he did so it was worth a shot. He pulled up to Duo's apartment, walked inside. He knocked.

  


No response. He knocked again, harder. Once more he knocked. Getting nothing, he tried the door. It was unlocked. Maybe he was getting ready, or in the shower. He walked in.

  


"DUO!? I let myself in, the door was unlocked!" The apartment was silent. He peeked around a corner, and to his dismay saw Duo on the floor in a sprawling heap, the ancient phone laying abandoned near by.

  


Heero gasped and ran to his side, "Duo? Can you hear me?" He was torn, he knew it would be irrational to rush him to a hospital but here was his date lying unconscious on the floor. He hastily kneeled on the floor next to his braided companion. He grabbed the phone and listened, but all there was was the busy signal droning on. He hung it up and shook Duo slightly, who in turn trembled in his hands. He was pale, but didn't seem dangerously ill, perhaps he had never fully recovered from his illness a week ago. Heero debated what to do. He felt as if he should rush him to the hospital, but he didn't know what was wrong yet. He looked worriedly at the beautiful young man next to him.

  


First things first he had to get him somewhere other than the floor, he gathered up Duo's slightly shaking form and began carrying him around, exploring as he looked for a place to rest the ill man. Duo was chill, and as a tremor ran through him Heero clutched Duo closer to himself He saw a leather couch, with a black blanket draped over it. He tenderly wrapped Duo up, and laid him on the couch, then he sat on the edge and wondered what he should do. People passed out all the time, for many different reasons and Duo had been sick, in fact he still looked a tad bit ill. 

  


He should probably cancel there reservations. As that random thought invaded his thoughts a knock sounded on the door. Heero debated answering and decided too. He peered through the keyhole, seeing nothing threatening, he cautiously opened the door. A young man stood there, a white lab coat with a stethoscope, he was tall, dark brown hair with pale, ghostlike skin. 

  


"Yes?" The man tried to walk in, but Heero stayed in his way. The young man looked at him impatiently.

  


"I need to see Duo, our office was on the phone with him when suddenly we were no longer gaining any response from him. They sent me here to check on him."

  


Heero dubiously let the man in. He led him to the living room, where Duo was laying on the couch. Duo stirred slightly as the man settled into the couch next to him and began examining Duo. Heero growled slightly in the back of his throat, as the doctor's hands got a bit personal for him. 

  


The man turned around, "Could you leave a moment, I have to check something, Duo may not want you here when I do." Heero glared ferociously at him, but left, though staying near the room, just in case. He waited impatiently, mentally sorting out the situation. Duo was sick, it was awfully convenient he had been on the phone with a doctor's office, and if he really was, did that mean Duo was sick?

  


The dark haired man returned, announcing Duo was awake and would be fine. They both eyed each other, taking the others measure. The silence grew and the young doctor shifted uncomfortably, before turning away. _(A/n: this is the point where my foot has fallen irritably asleep . . . GAGH! I can't take it anymore!!!!!! WAKE UP!) _Heero walked back into the room, where Duo was unwrapping himself from the blankets, and heading for Heero. Heero frowned.

  


"You probably shouldn't be moving, you were awfully pale," Duo grinned winsomely up at him. 

  


"Yes, but I am fine now, it was nothing. I swear, I am going to go get ready and then we can go . . ." Duo's happy, chattery voice trailed off. "Unless you no longer want to go . . . ?" Heero began voicing his objections, and Duo's grin fell right off his face. "If you don-"

  


"No! Duo I still want to, but you were sick, passed out on the floor!" He motioned excitedly with his hands. "I don't think it's a goo-"

  


"Ask the doctor over there, he will tell you it's fine," Looking at the doctor he waited.

  


"He can go, as long as there isn't too much excitement, where are you planning on going?" 

  


Heero looked at him, he wasn't supposed to side with Duo, reluctantly he answered. "Saka to sushi [1] It's a quiet place on the edge of town."

  


Duo grinned and with no further argument, he ran up the stairs to get ready. Once again an awkward silence reigned, as Heero glared suspiciously at the doctor. The young uncomfortable under Heero's intense scrutiny, buckled and clear his throat."

  


"What did you say your name was again?"

  


"I didn't."

  


"Ah, well then, may I inquire as to your name?"

  


"Yuy."

  


"Ah." Duo came bounding down the stairs once more, braid flying as he came to an enthusiastic stop in front of Heero. He was feeling much better, the doctor having reassured him. His energy resupplied from the excitement of going out with the intriguing Heero. All that was left of his misadventure was shadows under his eyes and a pale lean look. Leading the way jauntily, he opened the front door, grabbing a jacket from a nearby window and ushering everyone out, he commenced locking the door.

  


They parted ways with the doctor, whose name Duo couldn't remember for the life of him, left in his very expensive Mercedes. Duo glanced around, knowing Heero couldn't ride his bike with him, he only had one helmet. Heero strode purposefully toward his automobile and got in, indicating that Duo should do likewise. Heero kept his eyes warily on Duo at all times, not trusting that he was alright. He didn't know what it was exactly that had made him so upset the first time but he didn't want to feel that again. 

  


The drive into town was filled with small talk, impersonal questions about impertinent things. Duo talked with an unrivaled enthusiasm that Heero allowed himself to be wrapped up in. The restaurant oozed of class and privelage. Duo looked around uncomfortably, this wasn't a place he often frequented. Heero glanced around and caught the waiter's eye. He rushed over with a bow and spoke in thick Japanese. Heero responded likewise, as Duo shifted self consciously. They were brought quickly to a table, and there Duo curiously glanced around. His jaw dropped.

  


Norris.

  


Norris was here, but that's not what shocked him the most. No the greatest shock was who he was with . . .

  


tsuzuku

  


***********

  


[1] umm I can't think of a name to save my life . . . if you do, tell me please ^^

  


If any nice person out there was wondering my foot did wake up! ~.^

  


Many thanks to the wonderful people who reviewed! I really do appreciate them, and feel free to leave suggestions. More will probably be out soon, I have most of the story planned from here on in. Although I feel like I am making it impossible to have Heero and Duo have a calm date. ^_^

  


Ü White Wolf Searching: Hehe, thanks for betaing this for me! Tis your fault, but shh I won't tell anyone else.

  


Ü Emily Hato: HAHA! I have Toya! Ahaha! ^_^

  


Ü Maharets White Lily: I love your pen name . . . (well I am not sure it is, I love the name you signed with) I am not sure if this one is longer but the next will be.

  


Ü Rei: o.O Are your reviews disappearing? Mine have done that be4. Hehe, thanks you so much for your review. Hehe, yea the date is not working for them is it? Hmm, I think you should update Haunted . . . soon, cause it was soo awesome!

  


Ü devylzangyl: Whoa, that is a unique penname . . . I like it! I will explain that later, worry not! ^_^

  


Ü ShadowDragon58: I have actually been stewing about there reactions too. I don't have it all planned but I think I have an idea. I am sure Duo will be happy though 

  


Alright again, major thanks, if I missed anyone I apologize deeply. I will have the next chapter out soon, in a week or at 5 reviews whatever comes first! ^_^

  


~Annie

  


  



	7. The race of the century

Wow, I wasn't able to get online, so when I finished the chapter I was angry cause I couldn't post but now I can I think. Errmm, I have a flight to catch in ten minutes so I don't have time to write thank you's until later, so I will put them up in last chapter.

  


Disclaimer and warning: On first page cause I have to go!

  


**********

  


  


**CHAPTER 7**

  


It was the unnamed doctor's assistant. What is he doing . . . In a brief flashback, he remembered his escapade when he followed Norris, and the man he had recognized. It was him, the doctor's assistant, so by telling him where they were going they were unwittingly inviting trouble to come. 

  


A slow, malicious smile spread across Norris' face, but his eyes glinted in anger. He sauntered over to them where Duo was standing with clenched fists. "So Duo, tell me? It's alright for you to have an extra beau but not me?" His voice was sickeningly sweet and rudely condescending. Duo glared, Norris didn't deserve an explanation, so he wasn't getting one. 

  


"Duo?" Heero came up behind him and settled in a defensive stance at his left shoulder, but slightly in back, so that no one thought he was fighting Duo's battles for him.

  


"This man here is my ex," Waving vaguely with his arms, he introduced them. "Norris, Heero. Heero, Norris." Both men glared at each other, but Heero's piercing gaze would make a cat cry, and Norris couldn't beat the cat. Norris turned his gaze on Duo.

  


"Aw, Duo I am sure you could have done better," His voice sneered and Duo's fists clenched.

"After you even a slug would have been better!" Duo's voice echoed in the small restaurant. The entire place looked up. It was an unusual sight, 4 men, two couples fighting at the top of there lungs. Duo looked around, slightly abashed, when Norris came up and sucker punched him in the gut. Coughing, Duo doubled over. Heero moved up to attack Norris, but his companion, got in the way. Coming up, Duo rammed his head into Norris' shoulder, dropping him to his knees. Norris stood again as he matched Duo, who was still clutching his stomach protectively, anger swelling in his eyes.

  


"How dare you do that?!" Norris shrugged, but winced in pain from where there was undoubtably a bruise already forming on his shoulder. Duo turned to leave but Norris grabbed him from behind.

  


"Where are you going? Gonna go home and cry?" Duo clenched his teeth, he couldn't fight, it wasn't safe, for him or the baby; but Norris had other ideas. Using his uninjured arm he grabbed Duo by the shoulder, resentment and anger filling his body.

  


"Norris! Let me go!" Heero walked forward just as Norris lunged and Duo moved backwards. Putting up his fists, Norris once more charged, but Duo dove between Norris' legs, but Norris recovered far too quickly and jammed his heel into Duo's back. Duo buckled and rolled over, doing likewise from the floor, smashed his foot into the small of Norris' back. Norris came down and Heero, who had been 'detained' by the doctor's assistant (who, by the way, was out cold on the floor) came up behind him, clamping his arm on his injured shoulder. In a quiet, calm, deadly voice he addressed Norris.

  


"I suggest you leave, and take your boyfriend there with you," Heero jerked his head back in the assistants direction. Norris was brutally hauled to his feet. As his boyfriend began to come too, he was also thrown towards the door. Together they struggled out the door and into there car, a black Mercedes. With tender concern, Heero turned to the pained Duo. Duo was standing, his eyes flashing in anger.

  


"I'm sorry, but can we please leave? I don't know if I have the appetite to eat right now." Heero nodded and motioned to the waiter, apologizing and paying for Norris and his 'friend.' He then followed Duo out the door and watching him struggle to control his anger. 

  


"Heero? May I drive? We may not be going home right away, but it helps me relax," Mutely, Heero handed over the keys, and Duo fell into the car, with a serious wince of pain. Heero noticed but understood that Duo didn't want to talk right now, a stark contrast to his normal mood. He stiffly got in the car, leaning forward, back ramrod straight, avoiding contact with the injured portion. He sped out of the parking lot, and onto the nearest highway. Duo went dangerously fast, but not once did he lose control. The whole way was a muttered dialogue, spoken in angry tones and littered with colorful expletives. Occasionally he glanced at his stomach where he had been punched and he still kept his back warily from the seat. Heero watched him, slightly worried and decidedly upset. Today was not going well.

  


Duo's muscles began to relax as some if his anger faded, leaving only a lingering resentment. He glanced over at Heero, as if suddenly remembering he was here. Grimacing to himself, Duo muttered apologetically to Heero. Heero nodded in acceptance and looked forward again. Inwardly cursing himself, Duo plastered a huge grin on his face. Heero watched him curiously, as Duo watched the side of the road. Apparently spotting the exit he desired, he signaled and got off. 

  


Duo watched the road, as he pulled onto a busy street, he knew what he was looking for. When he was younger he had come here often, and it still held some juvenile appeal for him. Finding the place of his desire, he pulled in. He leapt out of the car, most of his good spirit renewed. Heero just sat there, looking incredulously at the place, Toni's Arcade and Pizza Parlor. 

  


"Come on Hee-chan!" Heero looked at him, jaw open from the nickname and the destination of the previously enraged man. The building flashed in neon and the inside glittered with arcade games, some in use, many not.

  


Duo ran to Heero's side of the car, prepared to drag him out if necessary, but Heero finally closed his mouth [1] and moved. He followed Duo into the rundown building, as the faded carpet, once black now grey, with an indistinguishable design etched upon it. The greasy scent of pizza wafted in the air, along with the oily, sweaty scent of dirty kids. Heero had seen worse, but not by choice. [2] With old familiarity, Duo slid into a cracked leather booth, and picked up the ancient phone at the side, waiting patiently for someone to ask for his order. Heero sat down, what else was there to do?

  


Duo quickly placed an order, and then proceeded to pull out a wad of crunched up bills. Heero watched him curiously. Grinning, Duo explained, "If we want to play video games, we need quarters, since I don't have any on hand I will have to use the machine." Duo pointed at a faux wood covered plastic machine, with large money symbols on it and explanations for how to put the bill in and what type of bills were accepted. Duo stood and expertly popped in a twenty, out spilled 80 quarters and he used a convenient cup to catch the coins. Duo then proceeded to challenge Heero to a racing game. Mutely, Heero nodded in agreement, quickly getting a handle on the controls and desperately trying to keep up with Duo's experienced 'driving.' Without realizing it, Heero's competitive streak acme out and they found themselves draining the cup, as a group of young boys milled about, watching the unusual sight of two, well-dressed adult men, duking it out on a racing game. As there quarters ran low, Heero pulled out a bill, handed it to a boy and told him to get them some more quarters. Gawking, the kid explained to him that the machine didn't take $100 bills. Duo was pulling ahead and Heero told the kid to buy what he could and keep the change. Now Heero was in the lead as Duo watched him, dumbfounded. Heero reached the finish line, as Duo's car idled and was hit by other 'racers.' Grinning with satisfaction, and the arrival of there pizza, Heero never noticed Duo's reaction.

  


Heero watched Duo eat the pizza, nothing more than grease and cheese on cardboard as he would later describe, and found himself reluctantly downing a piece to avoid being rude. Then he stood, determined to beat Duo once more in an arcade game, but Duo stopped him.

  


"Heero, we have been here for three hours, no offense, but I am beat, I don't know if I can stand for the amount of time it will take to determine a winner for that game," Duo grinned, usually he would stay all day, but a lurking worry pranced in the back of his mind, his stomach had been hit really hard today, and only now was he thinking of possible damage done.

  


Heero's face immediately became a mask of concern, "Are you not feeling well? I am sorry, I knew you were ill and still I kept you, I apologize," Heero bowed where he stood.

  


"Oh, don't be sorry! If anyone I should be sorry, it's me, I totally ruined our date." Duo's face grew even broader as his grin grew. Heero straightened.

  


"I will go pay, and then we can leave," As he walked past Duo he whispered in his ear sincerely, "And thank you, I haven't had this much fun in a long time." His breath tickled Duo's ear, and Duo shivered in delight. 

  


As Heero drove them home, they started up a debate on who really won the racing game, a slow, cautious idea occurred to him.

  


"Hey Heero, I was wondering if you could drop me off somewhere else, instead of home," Heero nodded.

  


"Just tell me where," Thanking him, Duo gave him directions to Dr. Croats office. They pulled up to the building, "What is this place?" Duo not wanting to tell the full truth answered thus:

  


"This is where that young friend of Norris' works, I am going to go have a little chat with his boss," Slightly confused, but not going to pressure him, Heero nodded.

  


"Do you want me to wait for you?"

  


"No, I don't know how long I will be. Don't worry I will get home somehow," Duo waved as he entered the building, closing the door behind him.

  


Tsuzuku

  


*******************

  


[1] I know Heero is being a little OOC but . . . forgive me! Sumimasen!

  


[2] This was modeled off the Chuckie's Cheese around here . . . blech .

  


As I said above I don't have time for personal thank you's but THANKS! So much to all the people who reviewed! I really appreciate it. Alright, Review = more love feeling= more story the moment Annie gets back.

  


Doumo arigatou Gozaimashita~

  


~Annie

  


P. S. I didn't have time to edit this, I will when I return!


	8. If three's company then what's 4?

Alright, another chapter, sorry it took so long, I've already started the next. I will edit this a little later. I'm tired right now. Wanna hear something funny? I was watching "Annie" ya know the musical and she has the same b-day as me. ::Laughs:: okay, maybe there are funnier things but . . . Alright, to the story.

  


Still dedicated to White Wolf Searching.

  


Disclaimer: Still don't own.

  


***********************

  


**CHAPTER 8 **

  


"I need to see Dr. Croats please," Duo Maxwell said, a grin on his face, though if you were very observant, you could see the anger smoldering within. The nurse wasn't very observant.

  


"I'm sorry sir, he is in a meeting with some very important people right now, I'm afraid he can't see you for at least an hour."

  


Duo leaned over menacingly at the woman, "I need you to at least tell him I am here, tell him Duo Maxwell has an emergency, I'm certain he will see me." The smile wasn't so friendly anymore and stronger woman than the nurse would have given in to that devilish glare.

  


"I-I'll give him the message sir, but I really don't think he can see you," She stood to her feet, the paper in her hands trembled slightly.

  


Duo leaned back, his charming smile back in place, "Thank you." She went through a door in the back of the office, and disappeared. When the door opened again it wasn't the nurse, it was Dr. Croats, followed by two, relatively young men and the nurse. Duo walked up to the front desk.

  


"Ah, Duo just the man I wanted to see, could you come back here a moment?"

  


"Sure, but doc, I gotta tell ya something," Duo said, hiking himself over the counter while the nurse looked disapprovingly on.

  


"In due time Duo, in due time. Now I would like you to meet Quatre Raberba Winner," Dr. Croats gave Duo a meaningful glance, "And his boyfriend, Trowa Barton." Duo reached out his hands and vigorously shook both of there hands, and was surprised that there arms didn't wobble and shake in spite his enthusiastic greeting. 

  


_I guess all who wear pink aren't pansies,_ Duo thought with a sarcastic grin.

  


It's very nice to meet you . . . Duo? was it?" The one called Quatre Raberba Winner, and with the way the doc was looking at him, most likely related to the owners of Winner Enterprises, smiled sweetly at him. Duo flashed his pearly whites back.

  


"Yep, Duo Maxwell, I may run, I may hide, but I never tell a lie." 

  


"It's very nice to meet you, Duo," Quatre turned to Dr. Croats, "Is this the man you were talking about?" Doctor Croats nodded. "We are here, investigating the male fertilization method Dr. Croats is experimenting with."

  


"That's great, but let it be known that I am no lab rat," If it weren't a for the wicked glint in his eyes, they would have thought it a rebuke.

  


With a warning glare, Dr. Croats explained, "I was just giving them a tour. I was hoping to introduce you on Monday, but this makes things so much easier. Perhaps you could sit down and talk to them, answer some questions . . . if that's alright." 

  


Duo nodded, "But first doc, I really need to talk to you." Dr. Croats nodded and told the nurse to take the other two to a waiting room, where Duo would join them later. The doctor led them to a small examination room. Once there Duo explained about the fight and the doctor asked to see his stomach, Duo lifted up his shirt (A/n: *drool*) and there a dark purple, yellow bruise had blossomed right beneath his rib cage. The doctor poked and prodded it, and felt around it, but announced that it was nowhere near where the artificial womb was.

  


"Great, thanks, I was kinda worried," Duo smiled as he readjusted his shirt and walked towards the door, but hesitated with his hand on the knob. "Heya, Doc? Is it safe for me to . . . ya know, have sex while pregnant?"

  


The doctor looked at Duo in condescending surprise, "Only if it's not uncomfortable. Why? You and Norris getting a litt-"

  


"No, um, that's not it," Duo flashed a nervous grin. He hadn't decided yet whether or not to tell Dr. Croats about there breakup. He wasn't sure how he would react. "Well I'd better go talk to them now," Duo said hastily, as he exited the room and headed for the waiting room.

  


~*~*~

  


Heero wearily opened his front door after his night that turned to day shift guarding Relena, he'd been with her for 16 hours and he wanted some sleep. He took a brief shower and tumbled into bed. He briefly considered calling Duo but it was 8 in the morning, and he didn't want to wake him if he was asleep, he had mentioned something about sleeping in on Sundays. He lay in bed, closing his eyes, when the damn phone had to ring. He decided it wasn't worth answering and rolled over. The message machine clicked on. His friends voice came on.

  


"Heero? I know you are there. Oh well, you are probably sleeping. You know you must have forgotten our plans for last night. It's okay, I just want to make sure you are alright . . ." Heero groaned and walked across the room. "Heero? Come on, just real qui-"

  


"I'm fine Quatre, I am sorry, I forgot I had to switch and work 2nd and 3rd shift last night," Heero said, flipping on the vid screen to see his worried blonds friends face. He sifted through his mind for something personal to say, so that Quatre wouldn't think he was being rude. "So how did that meeting with the doctor go yesterday?"

  


~*~*~

  


Duo flopped onto his couch and turned on the t.v. All that was on was talk shows and soaps, not that he had anything against such things, he just felt that his life was too much like one to be moved. Duo sighed, switching it off. He rubbed his stomach, still amazed at what was inside him. He wondered if it would become more common that men had children, of course if anything went wrong with his it would probably halt the progress and the idea would be dropped and then made illegal. He wasn't really sure if Quatre and Trowa would do it, they had a lot of doubts about it, he didn't mind though. Shouldn't they wait for the first try to be complete? He patted his stomach.

  


_You aren't an experiment_. He thought to his child, then sighed. He was restless, and usually he was only restless when he felt guilty, which he did right now. He liked Heero, a lot. And Heero seemed to like him too, but . . . Heero didn't know very much about him. He would probably leave him in silent disgust if he only knew. Duo shook his head slightly, as selfish as it was of him, he couldn't bring himself to tell Heero, not yet, he was having too much fun.

  


Tsuzuku . . .

  


  


  


I know these are getting shorter everytime. I swear the next will be longer. 

  


Arigatous:

  


Emily Hato: Hehe, yes I suppose so. Your mind tends to center around one thing doesn't it? ^^*

  


TS-chan aka TaraSaturn: I did.

  


Chibbi: Thanks! I agree, MPREGS are awesome. And I will continue as long as someone wants me to.

  


Blind Seraphim: I will write longer, if I can. Sometimes you just need to stop though.

  


Okay, that feels pathetic to me. 4 reveiws? Am I being whiny? Sorry, Anyway! If I forgot anyone I am sorry, please tell me and I will fix it. Also, if no one reads the next chapter, I will stop posting! 

  


Remember! Reviews = inspired Annie = More story.

  


~Annie


	9. I'm in a hurry to get things done Rushin...

Alright I did it! Updated! YAY! I will try to do so weekly now, tell me when is the best day to do so, please, I will try to by then.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GW, never will, at least for the rest of this fic. ^^* Thanks!  
  
Sad news! My writing program died, so I am using Wordpad, I am not sure how it will come out so we shall see, ne? In the meantime, pray for my writing program!  
  
****************  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
Duo danced to his own music as he went through his apartment and did some cleaning. He may not mind the mess usually, but later, upon reflection, he was embarassed about it. He picked up a mug from behind a table, and was disgusted to find things growing in it. It was an ugly mug too, one Norris had won in a competition at his old work. Duo placed it on his kitchen counter, planning on returning it to Norris, as is.  
  
With a disgusted sigh, he felt a hiccup build in his stomach and lurch out, escaping from within him. Duo filled a cup with water and gulped the whole thing down. Satisfied he waited, but was quickly lifted from his victor's throne, when another hiccup burst forth. Duo glared at the now empty glass of water. He opened his mouth and pulled in a massive amount of air, filling his lungs. He began to tingle and his eyes began to water as he longed for air, but still he held fast, hoping to guarantee success. The air was forced out of him as another hiccup emerged. Once more taking in a breath, Duo swallowed. He was startled out of his quest by the doorbell ringing. He hurried forward, opening it.  
  
In front of him stood a petite, raven haired woman, bright turquoise eyes and a chipper smile set firmly in place.  
  
"HILDE!" Duo exclaimed and rushed forward, pulling her into a massive hug. "You didn't tell me you were coming to Earth!?" He said amazed as he ushered her in, hiccups completely forgotten.  
  
"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise. I hadn't seen you in months!" She said, with a mock accusatory glare.  
  
"Whoa, sorry babe, I was a little preoccupied." Hilde was Duo's long time friend, ever since he had lived on L2. She was like a sister to him, and he loved her dearly as such. Neither of them had much of a family, so they considered each other as there family. And as families have problems so did they, there personalities were so alike that they often clashed. That was why Duo came to Earth to start his garage and left the scrap yard they had been handling together, to Hilde and her then new boyfriend, now husband.  
  
"So where's Norris?" She said, glancing around slightly. Her voice had lost some of it's shine, as her opinion of Norris wasn't that high.  
  
A bit sheepishly, Duo realized he had never called her about Norris, or about Duo being the pregnant one and not Norris. "Erm, Norris isn't here anymore . . ." So Duo proceeded to tell her all about the Norris fiasco and events since, though he deliberately left out Heero, not sure how she would react until she met him. He wanted her opinion of Heero, before he gave her his.  
  
She sat there silently a moment, before launching herself at him and wrapping him in a big hug. "Congratulations!" She watched him, somewhat uncertainly. "So what are you going to do now?" She faltered then continued, "Are- are you going to stay here? I mean . . . alone?"  
  
Duo nodded his head, he understood her concern, and he knew she would offer to let him stay with them, but he didn't want to. Right now he was enjoying his time on Earth, and he had no desire to leave. "I know what you are offering. And I can't say yes, but if there was anything I would ask of you it would to be around when . . . it happens." He gestured at his stomach.  
  
She smiled and willingly agreed. Sitting down she then demanded to be told every thing from work to his sock color. . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
Heero paced in his room, any exhaustion completely forgotten, as he mulled over everything in his mind. Quatre had said . . . well it could always be another Duo Maxwell . . . with the same, unusual hairstyle and magically in the same building. Yea right, it could be another Duo Maxwell. Heero ran his hands through his thick dark hair. There were so many reasons to just end what little relationship they had now. In fact he could only think of one reason why he would continue.  
  
Duo made him happy.  
  
But . . . there were others out there, he could find someone else. Or if not, he had been fine all these years on his own . . . Fine, but incredibly lonely. Sure he had friends, Quatre, Trowa, Relena, but they all had there own lives, divergant from his. Yet, he wasn't ready to delve into a relationship that serious. He didn't blame Duo, it wasn't as if they were telling each other there life stories or anything. Not yet, but he didn't think he was ready to be a father, which would be what a relationship with Duo would entail. He was angry, he didn't know at who, not Duo, perhaps at the universe, for it's unfair all the possibilities fate threw at him, but then added a fifty pound weight onto it.  
  
Why?  
  
Heero couldn't do it. Perhaps he did have a weakness. Who would have thought, the man described as the Perfect Soldier, the man who was envied and hated by all his enemies, the one person who wasn't supposed to have any weaknesses. But he did, and that weakness was making him lose the one thing that he had come close to treasuring. Resigned and determined, Heero picked up the phone. . .  
  
~*~*~  
  
Duo had decided to take Hilde to the park and then out to lunch it had been years since she had seen Earth and she was eager for a tour. They picked a small hot dog stand and sat down to eat. As always, Duo's eating habit's got the best of him as he choked on part of the hot dog. Hilde thumped his back and he took in a gasping breath, smiling up at her.  
  
"Ya know, if you just slowed down while you were eating . . ." Duo rolled his eyes good-naturedly. They had been over this conversation a million times.  
  
"Of course if I did, then there would be no need to have you around when I have hotdogs, and we both know how dangerous that could be . . . " He smiled and gave her a playful wink. Hilde laughed appropriately.  
  
Soon after lunch, he took her to his garage, she gave him some ideas and he responded with his opinion of them. With a satisfied sigh, they boarded his car to go home, where they argued about how Hilde had to stay at his apartment, and she argued about how big an inconvenience it would be to him. In the end, Duo won, he always did, and Hilde came home with him for the evening. (a/n: Peers out window, forms gun with fingers, 'kills' bird singing outside) Hilde went upstairs to take a shower. Duo walked into his kitchen, saw the message light blinking. Pressing 'play' he listened to the message.  
  
"Duo, I was hoping to talk to you in person," Duo's face lit up as Heero's lilting baritone came over the recorder, "I-I can't see you anymore, I am ill-prepared for this relationship and cannot handle the . . . pressures and responsibilties it demands. I'm sorry, it was fun." The message machine beeped, announcing the end of the message. Duo stood stock still, his face gone a morbid shade of white.  
  
"Heero . . ."  
  
Duo decided to head upstairs, he couldn't face Hilde, she would know, he wasn't ready to hide it from her. Duo's body was heavy as retained emotions seeped into every fold and pore of his body and soul. He had so much . .. hope for this relationship but . . . Why!? Why did he change his mind so soon after!? What could possibl- Unless . . . Norris.  
  
Duo's face wrinkled in disgust. If it had been Norris, then he would pay. Duo needed to talk to Heero. He couldn't just let that go. No way. As he lay in bed, far too early for a normal person to be sleeping, he promised himself this would not be the end.  
  
~*~ 8.5 Weeks since Operation ~*~  
  
Duo felt Hilde watch him pick at his food. He just wasn't hungry . .. again. He watched her eyes glared at him worriedly. Duo sighed. It had been over a week in fact 9 days (it was now Tuesday) since Heero had called. In all that time he couldn't get a hold of Heero, he had waited at the park, calling him repeatedly, but today when he called, the operator announced that the phone line was no longer in service. In frustration he had smashed his phone on the counter, and now he didn't have a phone. Heero didn't want to talk, and he was driving Duo insane.  
  
Somewhere in the rational part of Duo's mind, a voice told him to let it go. But Duo was too far in with Heero, in his head he had made connections, conversations, ideas and plans and he never even got a chance to try them. Heero couldn't just stop it like this. Something the resembled anger built up in Duo, but faded quickly as he found himself too tired to do anything about them.  
  
He had gone straight to Norris' house, and confronted him and the doctor about telling Heero and both vehemently denied it. Norris was never one to hide anything he did, or be ashamed for any of his actions, so Duo believed Norris. Now he was left to wonder why. Why did he cut off there relationship so suddenly? Had he possibly been . .. spying on him?  
  
NO! Heero may be strange and right now . . . cowardly but he would never stoop that low. Never. Duo was sure of it.  
  
With a small sigh, Duo pushed his half empty plate back and announced that he was going to bed. Hilde watched him in worry, but simply took his plate from him and put it in the sink.  
  
"Duo . . ." Hilde murmured to his back as he trudged to his room.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hilde couldn't sleep, Duo had been acting so strange and yet refused to tell her why. He had been sick more and more often, especially after meals. His bright cheery facade had cracked and broken. He continued to work, if not more than usual, but began craving solitude. Once they spent hours at night talking and playing card games. Now she was lucky if she could get a conversation out of him at lunch. She knew something had to have happened the day she arrived, he had been fine that day, but the next day there was a considerable difference, he didn't want her to notice so she looked past it at first, but when the melancholy continued she inquired about it. He pretended to not know what she was talking about. When she persisted he blamed it on the pregnancy and smiled.  
  
Hilde sat up as she heard movement in the hallway. Cautiously, she creeped out from the guest bedroom she was occupying and watched as Duo stumbled into the bathroom. She heard him vomit several times, any nutrients gained from supper gone. She frowned, he had also refused to talk to the doctor about it, saying he could solve it. After a few moments of silence, Duo staggered out of the bathroom. He leaned against a wall panting for breath, seemingly not noticing her. She stepped forward, he looked at her as if he didn't recognize her. His body trembled, he opened his mouth as if too speak, before falling limply to the ground.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Heero casually walked to his lunch date with Quatre and Trowa. They weren't due to arrive for another half an hour, so he wasn't worried. He didn't have anywhere to go between here and work, so he decided to get to the restaurant early. He walked in and to his immense surprise saw Quatre and Trowa sitting in a booth. Waving away the waiter, he sat down across from them.  
  
"What happened to the meeting with the doctor? Rescheduled?"  
  
"In a way, apparently there was an emergency," Quatre watched Heero's reaction carefully. "Apparently that young man I told you about has taken extremely ill and is currently in ICU, the doctor said not to worry . . . even left us a letter explaining things . . . Anyway we are here now." Heero's face had turned pale. Quatre felt a small amount of smug satisfaction. He knew something was up when he had first mentioned the beautiful braided young man to Heero. Now he just needed to figure out there . . . 'relationship.'  
  
Heero asked politely if he could see the note, Trowa handed it over. Heero scanned its contents. It mentioned that this was brought on by too much upset, worry and stress on Duo. That he had gotten severely dehydrated and not to worry, it would be alright. Heero unconsciously clenched the note in his hands. He was worried, an hour hadn't gone by when his thoughts didn't turn to Duo at some point. He knew he was still attracted to this man, and apparently still cared for him. With a sigh, Heero leaned back in his seat. 'Now what?'  
  
Tsuzuku  
  
*************************  
  
See I updated less than a week later! YAY! Alright, I thank you for reading this and I hope it was longer. When my writing program is working again I will fix this, as it was I had to try adn edit it by myself completely. So if anyone knows or is a beta reader, I think it would be very helpful! Thanks!  
  
Arigatous!:  
  
AtomicBlue: I suppose not, I certainly wouldn't want the world to end. SO I decided to post. ^^*  
  
WhiteWolfSearching: YAY! SHE POS- erm I guess you mean me. Alright . . . hehe!  
  
Chibidark Angel: Yes, he will . . . perhaps. yea Duo is nervous. I promise there will be more Shirtless Duo.  
  
Emily Hato: Read above entry. ^_^  
  
SuperPoodle: I think it was this review that got me writing! Wow, alrighty then. I suppose I am glad I elicit such passionate responses.  
  
Darknesspeering: Alright, new goal, update weekly. I swear I will. But I do post more than some authors, I just don't realize how much time can go by so fast.  
  
TaraSaturn: I am glad you feel better, I must say I laughed in your review it was so energetic, and there was something about high school in there . . . somewhere . . . o.O' ^_^;  
  
devylzangyl: Sorry, Quatre told Heero, but Duo will talk to Heero about it . . . eventually ^^;  
  
ALRIGHT! Thanks again! New goal! Update weekly! Hopefully I can keep it up! YAY! Alright thanks! Review please! It really does entice me to write . . . ^^*  
  
~Annie 


	10. Why it's good to sleep on your side

YAY! Annie got her writing program back! YAY! I lost the chapter so it took me a little longer to rewrite it. Sorry!

  


Same disclaimer and warning as the rest of the story

  


******************

  


  


**CHAPTER 10**

  


Heero hated being led. He was so used to being in control that he didn't know how to resist a guiding hand . . . especially when it was Quatre's. He also hated hospitals, which was where he was being led. Today wasn't a good day.

  


Quatre, the empath that he was, had sensed Heero's inner conflict, and gently, as in threatened with blackmail photo's of him at Zechs Merquise (Relena's brothers) bachelor party, *(A/n: Don't we all just wish we knew what those pics were?)* persuaded Heero to come with him to visit Duo. Who, though they had only met him a few times, had grown on them with his bright, outgoing manner. Originally the nurse didn't want them to go in, but after some calm persuasion, (It's incredible what power and wealth can get you), were led in. 

  


Heero stared at the frail body that was lying in the bed, full of tubes and a breathing mask over his mouth. It was wrong. Duo was too strong to allow himself to be degraded like this. With a sudden shake, Duo's breathing mask came off, and his head rolled back. A small rumbling began to shake through his chest. Heero looked up.

  


Suddenly, a monstrous grunt emitted from his mouth. Heero stared in alarm, was that sound normal? Another one followed, and another and another . . . 

  


Heero felt his face begin to twist, the muscles strain as they turned upward, forming as small sort of smile. Duo's snores were tremendous, seemingly making his body vibrate and move. Heero's smile gravitated towards the floor, as Duo's snores began snorting and sounding painful as if he was struggling for air. Heero's eyebrows twitched, this couldn't possibly be normal. He looked around, his eyes alighting on the red button, with a silhouette of a happy nurse on it. He pressed it.

  


Moments later, a nurse bustled in, a big smile plastered on her round face. [1] It grew even wider as she heard the reason for her call.

  


"Is something wrong?" Heero asked, hands splayed in front of him to dusplay his helplessness. 

  


"What? That? That's nothing, you should have heard him earlier, it's fine when he is on his side, but when he's on his back, it's . . ." She gestured towards Duo's head. "Why do you think he has the breathing mask?" Her smile was joking as she readjusted his breathing mask and the snores died away.

  


Heero sighed in relief, Duo's body rolled slightly to the side, Heero stared at him, contemplating. Could he . . . He had an urge to stay, to apologize to Duo, to make it right again . . . if he could. Duo didn't seem one to hold a grudge but he, Heero, had indirectly been responsible for sending him to the hospital. Heero blew out air, ruffling his long bangs. Unconsciously he took Duo's pale hand, and began stroking it with his thumb and forefinger. 

  


"So Duo . . . what now?"

  


~*~*~

  


Duo's throat felt dry, his eyes were tired, his body sore and he could've sworn something was holding his hand. It was a hand, a warm hand, a warm calloused hand. Another thing worried Duo, his breath didn't seem to be coming in right, and he slowly became aware of a harsh pounding in his head. He opened his eyes.

  


It was bright, why did the hospitals have to be so white and . . . bright. He slammed his eyes shut once more, and then, shocked, realized what else he had 'seen.' At least he thought he had. . . Heero?

  


Once more his eyes opened his eyes, this time no more than a crack. His heart stopped. There was Heero, rubbing his hand, seemingly unaware of Duo's presence. Duo tried to call out to him, but all the came forth was a painful moan. Heero's head turned towards him. 

  


"Hello Duo," Heero's voice was hesitant as he seemed to be asking for permission to speak to him.

  


"Why are you here?" Duo asked, removing the breathing mask with his free hand, his mind too adled by drugs to care about courtesy. But his voice wasn't accusing or angry, merely wearily curious.

  


"I heard you were in the hospital, so I thought I would visit you . . ." 

  


"Why now? I thought you were 'ill prepared for this relationship'." Heero flushed, and looked down. It was made even worse by the fact that only sarcasm escaped his mouth, no condemnation.

  


"Duo . . ." Heero was stuck, what could he say to explain? What indeed, he had to tell the truth. "I know."

  


Duo watched him curiously, "What exactly?" He wasn't going to give anything away.

  


Heero's face looked around helplessly. He placed his hand delicately on Duo's stomach, "This."

  


"I thought so." He nodded in acknowledgement. "How?"

  


"Quatre."

  


Duo looked surprised, that was something he hadn't considered. "How do you- you know him?"

  


"He's been my closest friend for many years, though I may not appear it, I am a very good listener. Quatre enjoys talking to someone willing to listen as a friend, and not just as some business venture." Duo's face must have looked confused, because Heero continued, "Quatre is the owner of Winner Enterprises, didn't you know?" Duo's jaw dropped, apparently not.

  


"H-He is? Wow, that explains why the doc was always sucking up to him, like a leech on a dog." Heero grinned at the vivid analogy. Duo matched Heero's grin. It felt so right, them being together, everything was right . . . except him being full of drugs and needles.

  


"Heero? Why are you here? Really?" Duo's voice cracked and his face grew perfectly serious, his eyes narrowed.

  


"I missed you," The bodyguard sounded ashamed. "I was scared, I didn't know what to do. The whole idea intimidated me."

  


"You should have talked to me, I could have explained. I wasn't asking for any sort of commitment."

  


"I know."

  


"So . . . ?"

  


"I'm sorry."

  


"I wasn't asking for an apology, I was kind of hoping for a where-are-we going sorta thing. If you are just going to run away again . . ." Duo was getting upset, it was obvious. He was panting now, his face growing pale,his hands shaking in Heero's grasp.

  


"Duo? I won't this time." Heero's voice was earnest, his face sincere, "If you are willing to give me another chance." Duo nodded, clearly exhausted, before passing out on the bed. Heero frowned, sighed and then reapplied the breathing mask before calling for a nurse. . . 

  


tsuzuku

  


*******************

  


I am really sorry this took more than a week, my comp deleted the chapter. I am aiming to update every Thursday cause I usually have those days off.

  


Thanks to all my nice reviewers!

  


Arigatous:

  


IchigoPocky: I didn't notice that . . . Hehe, that's great! I love that! Things like that make me laugh, nine days, nice chapters. It's sorta true with this chapter as it took place the next day . . .

  


TaraSaturn: Hehe, your reviews make me laugh, I am glad you got to talk to your friend. Don't worry, there will be some . . . next chapter or so.

  


Gundam Gurl 06: I did, and it's fun that we both like WWS. YAY! I can't wait for yours! hides in corner Though I am not used to death threats . . . did I update soon enough!?

  


WhiteWolfSearching: glomps back YAY! You must post more if you want me to love you! ^_^ jk!

  


Chibidark angel: I don't know if you saw it but your review helped inspire the conversation between Duo and Heero. I totally agree and your review really meant a lot to me.

  


Glass Shoe: Douitashimashite! hands chapter on platter

  


Super Poodle: I KNOW! How could he!? I am glad you make up your own words and umm . . . I think Duo will stick with bottles. ^_^ falls over from laughter

  


Dark Tenchi: Thanks so much! I really appreciate the offer and the review!

  


Shy Girl: I promise to continue unless something horrid and devastating occurs.

  


Devylzangyl: (yay I didn't have to look for spelling this time) I suppose but he is a man, what do you expect? Even one as awesome as Heero, he isn't the most commonsensical.

  


AtomicBlue: SMUG! laughs insanely No the world didn't end, for which I am extremely grateful. (okay, that is a Gandalf line . .. woah)

  


lillie chan: Perhaps, yes of course. I agree, poor Duo!

  


Stacy: Alright, you didn't have to wait long, this review came at just the right time, just enough to give me the boost to finish the chapter. Thanks!

  


Alright, seriously more weekly from now on, if I can. I promise. Thanks so much to my dear reviewers. If I forgot you please tell me! THANKS!

  


Any ideas on whose POV it should be from next? I realize in this chapter it kinda switched around a lot but . . . SORRY!

  


~Annie

  


  



	11. Hilde's POV

AGH! I am sorry! I just couldn't write anything ... puts head in hands It's Finals ... end of the year ... I just don't have time, so my chapters are going to be shorter . . . . not as short as this one though, this was short cause it was inbetween stuff. I needed to progress there relationship, without going into details. 

  


I'm so sorry . . . ::bows:: this chapter is dedicated to TaraSaturn. ^^* Hope your day gets better . . . ::glomps:: 

  


Standard Disclaimer and the usual Warnings.

  


******************

  


**CHAPTER 11**

  


10 weeks

  


Hilde leaned back, frowning at the shuttle seat for being so uncomfortable. This vacation had certainly been a rollercoaster of emotions. Duo had been much happier, his hospital stay seemed to cheer him up. It was most likely not the hospital itself, something must have happened, and she supposed it had something to do with the mysterious young man named Heero. He didn't seem as anxious to talk around her as he did with Duo. He probably didn't trust her, she hadn't given him any reason too. But Duo. . . ? They were complete opposites, he could see Heero's reaction to Duo, Duo had a magnetic personality, he was funny, sweet and adorable. You wanted to trust him, to make him your friend, and Duo never took advantage of that. That was why he was such a catch . . . Hilde was attracted to him at first too, to bad he didn't swing that way. But now she had a best friend who she always could count on and a wonderful husband that she couldn't care more for.

  


She wondered what had Duo so attracted to this man, no doubt he was gorgeous, but so cold. His eyes held no emotion, his stance was stiff and forbearing. She just didn't understand, yet whenever Duo came back from spending time with Heero he was happy, not just happy, blissful. And he certainly spent a lot of time with him, not that he neglected her, but he seemed in constant conversation concerning Heero, especially the last few days before she left. Whatever the reason, he seemed to have caused a miraculous recovery in Duo.

  


Duo blossomed when he returned from the hospital, he began eating enthusiastically, running in the evenings, working again, just being active and happy. His apartment was eternally clean, he seemed to be running on an eternal adrenaline rush. The second night back, he went out with Heero and when he came home he brought him with her. 

  


Hilde wasn't stupid, she liked to think of herself as a very perceptive person, but only now, on the plane ride home, did she think that Heero may have been part of the reason Duo was in the hospital in the first place. If so, why was Duo with him again. . . well that wasn't her business or her problem. Duo was a grown man, let him pass his own judgment. Besides his smile was truer than ever before, and he had confided that not a single kiss had been exchanged. He was so excited by that. It sounded like he wanted a different relationship than Norris', where they had a kissed on first date and run the bases and home by the fourth.

  


The fact that Heero wasn't forcing any physical relationship on Duo was good. It pleased her, and he went up a tiny bit in her ladder of acceptability. Did Heero know about Duo? 

If he didn't and found out would he be angry? Hilde had intended to ask Duo, but the time never seemed right and she didn't want to come across as accusatory. She trusted Duo, he would make the right decision. Duo was a grown man, he could take care of himself. Besides, Hilde had had a feeling that those icy eyes melted around Duo, there was something about the way he addressed her and the way he addressed Duo that made her feel better. Maybe Duo had a prize in this guy, maybe he had finally gotten it right . . .

  


Tsuzuku

  


*******************

  


Arigatou's 

  


DevylZangyl: I took your advice and wrote from Hilde's POV ... not how I had originally planned but I don't mind how it turned out . . . except for the length. Thanks for the suggestion. ::bows::

  


gears: Well I tried ... grins more ... though a bit late ... should I have you come in at the last chapter and kill his ex? Hehe

  


chibidark Angel: ::laughs:: I laughed when I read your review. I agree, a proper start on a relationship ... I am glad at least you don't mind that the chapters short ... but ... it took me too long ... never again! I will try as much as humanly possible to get these out faster ... though it may be on Saturdays ....

  


WhiteWolfSearching: . Did you ever end up updating? Hmm, thanks for your review! glomps

  


Kuiya: Aw, thanks so much. I really appreciate your review. I will keep going and more often ... just for you! To be honest I did an MPREG after reading someone else's and thinking how well it could work. ^^* Well, the reason I updated is so that you wouldn't have to come after me ... but since it has been so long you may be on your way . . . 

  


Du-kun: Hmm, don't put your incredible stories down like that! slaps lightly FOR SHAME! I am honored that you are reading my fic. . . . ^^*

  


Super Poodle: sweatdrops National Mullet Day .... ??? Hehe, way too much fun ... WHEE! (my brother snores like a bear .... that's who I based Duo's off of ... we can say it was your grandma though) I WANNA FLY LIKE A BABBOON! Lol

  


TaraSaturn: Hehe, to Duo She is hopeless isn't she .... glomps ^^* Ah well, glad you liked and thanks for your review . . .

  


Crissy10789: Alright, thanks for reading! 

  


BladesofIce: I read that Stork for Sessha (and hopefully soon Stork for Sano) those are hilarious ... wow, thanks for recommending! Thanks for your review! feels loved

  


Kayla: I AM SORRY! goes on guilt trip Okay, so I am not dying but ... it's the end of the year, the time all teachers insanely pile on homework, I will endeavor to update more often~ I am so sorry! Thanks for the review ... oh and it was only 2 Thursdays ... ^^* 

  


Again, thanks so much for reading! I totally appreciate it, and I will try to update weekly as planned. SO SORRY! FORGIVE ME! SUMIMASEN! Thanks for the reviews ... I really appreciate them... The next chapter will be longer, I promise!

  


When I update I send out an email, if you want to be on it, leave your email address or you can email me it yourself ... ^_^ to AnnieMaxwell02@yahoo.com or you can just to talk ... I love talking ^_^

  


~Annie Maxwell

  



	12. First Kiss

is proud I spent 6 hours (with some breaks) Working on this today just so I could have it out for you wonderful people tonight! Thanks so much for your reviews... glomps all reviewers I also want to thank you for saying how my story is different, that means a lot to me! Thanks!

  


As always this chapter is dedicated to WhiteWolfSearching glomps and all those nice reviewers who make me so happy!

  


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters.

  


Warning! This story contains MPREG and shounen ai. If you don't know what it is ... look it up, there are fanfiction dictionarys online, if you disagree with this: DON'T READ!

  


******************

  


CHAPTER 12

  


~12 Weeks~

  


Relena smiled, staring at Heero. He had seemed so much happier lately. He had confided only that he had met someone. She would catch him sometimes drifting off, never at an inopportune time. He was more open, his eyes held the slightest bit of emotion, every so often. If ever they were in public he would freeze over and become Heero, the superhuman bodyguard once more, but in those brief moments, when his mind wandered . . . 

  


Relena was so happy for him. This relationship really seemed to work for him. He had been in others but none really affected him this way. He was as dutiful as ever, sometimes working extra one day to take another off, for which she graciously allowed. His happiness was her happiness. She had never had a friend as close, or as far. Heero was undoubtedly cold and distant, but she knew he cared for her. For a while she fancied herself in love, but had moved on, Heero's actions were more of those to a sister. 

  


~*~*~ 

  


Heero watched the world flash by, people walking to work or for enjoyment, mothers frantically pulling toddlers in there wake. Out of all these people he had found one ... one perfect someone. Someone he could count on, he was sure. Duo was wonderful, he smiled more than enough for both of them; though, Heero felt his mouth tugging in that strange upward direction more and more lately. Duo made life into a joke, pointing out the worlds hypocrisy, while accepting it with a responsible but casuistic, carefree attitude. Heero had stopped caring about Duo's child and just enjoyed being with him. He knew a time would come when he would have to make a decision about the relationship, if he could commit with that responsibility hanging over him. Right now though, he was going to shirk the idea, (something he rarely did) and continue on in his enjoyable liaison. He was ready to go home, he had worked two shifts in a row so that he could have dinner with Duo. The schedule was really wearing on him. He was considering looking for a fourth bodyguard for Relena. The only reason there was only two had been because he was almost human and the other was human, unable to work 12 hours a day nonstop. 

  


Was he becoming weaker? He hoped not, he used to have such strict personal standards and to lower them was blasphemous. Now. . . . Now felt different. He had something to do, he hadn't had much of a social life before. He didn't really need one either. As the car slowed to a stop, Heero exited the car, escorting Relena inside, where his replacement would be hopefully waiting. 

  


He wasn't.

  


Heero walked Relena to her room, checked around and then waited outside for his replacement.

  


~*~*~

  


Duo jumped around his apartment, hyper and satisfied. He was doing his weekly-but-often-put-off-to-monthly cleaning. His ridiculous amounts of energy gave him the boost to finish his living room/den area. He pulled out a bright yellow shirt, wrinkled and stiff. He grabbed his trash bag and dumped it. He had three others. Finally finished with this room he moved on to his kitchen. He always saved it for last because once he was done he often wanted a shower. Once more he vowed that he would clean up after himself, and avoid the horrors of moldy apple juice. He peered into the sink.

  


"Houston, we have discovered life on Mars," He reached a now gloved hand in, and pulled a cup out. . . . He had rules for cleaning.

Dirty-dishwasher.

Green-Trash.

Moving-shoot it.

  


Dropping the mug into the dishwasher, he moved his way through, deciding that from now on he was going with paper. In the end, half of his culinary collection laid in the trash the other in the wash cycle.

  


After this he was gonna call Jerry over. He had invited Heero over for supper but he had 

no cooking skills to speak of and his mechanic did. He made a deal with his mechanic, a paid night off, for cooking him and his date supper. Jerry wasn't the talkative sort, but he was friendly and had a great smile as well. He was father to 4 kids and grandpa to 10. He was wise as the old often are, and had learned to cook when his wife passed away near 20 years ago. 

  


When Jerry finally arrived, to a sparkling, shiny kitchen ... well almost sparkling and shiny, he took over immediately, sitting Duo down and keeping Duo around for directions only. It was a good thing he brought a bag of groceries over, as the only edible things Duo had around were macaroni-and-cheese. Duo agreed to pay for the groceries and Jerry got to work. . . 

  


~*~*~

  


Heero knocked on Duo's door, having taken a short nap before coming over, though not as long as he may have liked, seeing as he got out of work nearly an hour late. As head of Relena's personal security, he decided it was time to look for a replacement. He would pull some strings and call some people, hopefully he could start interviewing by this weekend. Forget a fourth, he would be happy if he could get one to replace the current one. 

  


The door opened and Heero was welcomed into the sweet smell of porksteak, potatoes and french bread. Duo ushered him in, and there the table was spread with vast amounts of food, the previously mentioned and jello molds, salads, some sort of noodle concoction, rice, chicken etc. . . 

  


"Duo," Heero's voice was shocked, "Did you make all this?" Duo scuffed his toes on the bright linoleum tiling.

  


"Naw, I had someone else come over and do it ... I was hoping you wouldn't ask," Duo grinned, "All I can really cook is macaroni." Duo shrugged a bit sheepishly. 

  


"Ah," Heero said, a small smile appearing on his lips. Duo laughed and moved to prepare a seat for Heero. He sat down and watched as Duo did the same. They ate, Duo with more enthusiasm than Heero. The dinner lasted about an hour, but Heero found his eyes drifting the minute it was done. He was exhausted.

  


Duo led him to the couch, and snuggled into him. "Wanna watch a movie?" Heero nodded, and Duo pressed play, apparently having one ready. The movie started, it was in black and white and started out in a operating room, the man was dead and a young intern suggested stimulating the brain with his hand... the movie went on with the interns girlfriend dying but he saved the brain and kept it alive ... yada yada yada. [1] Heero feel asleep about halfway through and Duo followed. When Duo awoke, he looked around, it was already 2 o'clock. The movie was done and the high pitched noise of a blank t. v. screen. He sat up and nudged Heero who awoke, immediately alert.

  


"What time is it?"

  


"After 2, maybe you should be going . . ." In truth Duo would like nothing more than for Heero to stay, but only for his company and an invitation to spend the night wouldn't be taken the right way. Duo sighed.

  


"Yea, I have to go to work tomorrow and I need to catch up on some sleep," Heero stood and stretched. Duo went and removed Heero's jacket from the closet and turned the hall light on. Heero came in and stood by the door, slinging his jacket over his arm. Duo opened the door and Heero exited, but turned while in the door frame. 

  


They watched each other for a moment, then simultaneously leaned forward, Duo moving closer. Their lips met and danced with one another, Duo's body tensed at the intense emotion, but quickly relaxed as they melted like water, molding briefly into one. Heero gasped and pulled back.

  


Nodding his head in acknowledgment, Heero left, a tender look in his eyes. Duo stood at the door, watching him walk down the hall. He didn't remember going inside, or getting in bed, but in the morning he remembered one thing. They kissed.

  


Tsuzuku

  


**********

  


Arigatous will be done in the morning cause I have to go and if you want this chapter tonight. . . . ::glomps:: 

  


WhiteWolfSearching: Hey! You did update but we can always stand for more! glomps I'll be waiting for it! Thanks for your review and talks! They really keep me writing!

  


Gears: "Duo watched in anger as Norris stalked away, he couldn't believe what he had just heard. So intent was Norris on making a dramatic exit, that he forgot a basic rule from kindergarden: Look both ways when you cross the street. As he crossed, a car swerved, hitting a fire hydrant. Horrified, Norris looked around realizing his mistake. A gigantic bus lumbered down the road, going to fast to stop, too bulky to swerve, (though the driver didn't really seem to be trying, in fact a maniacal smile lit the drivers features.) Norris stood as a deer in the headlights and as the bus approached a scream built in his throat. The bus plowed him down with gruesome efficiency and continued on. Astonished Duo stared after it, he noticed but one things, the license plate which read: Gears." There ya go. For you! (unfortunately I don't think I can play that into the story, but ya never know)

  


chibidarkAngel: ^^* I love your reviews, they are so encouraging and nice! glomps Wow, one week ago at 8:30 you left your review and now one week later I am responding! Duo-hyper _check_; Mushy-mushy-(sorta) _check_

  


Kayla: I appreciate you being so kind and forgiving bows I really do, I didn't mean to be late and I felt awful about it! Thanks for your review

  


Du-kun: I sorta knew what you meant ... sorta. Well I suppose it's always open to interpretation. I am sorry it was short, but thanks for understanding in your own ... twisted logic. Joking! I really do appreciate it! glomps

  


devylzangyl: Hmm, I was wondering does your penname have any meaning? Just curious. ^^* Thanks for your review, and don't worry, I don't see Duo as one to really hold a grudge.

  


Kuiya: Ya know, I couldn't get into your sisters site. shrug It looked interesting but once I got there I couldn't do anything, I will try again. Don't worry I don't mind if you like my story that much. I see it as a major compliment! Thanks!

  


Ryuei Jaganshi: Like the penname. I loved your review, it also gave me a jumpstart to start the next chapter. Thanks!

  


Shace: Erm, remind me to update often ... looks nervously at person next to her Well remember if you kill me, there will never be any more story! ^^* Thank you so much! 

  


Alright, still doing the mailing list when I update, so leave your email if you want to be notified. ^^* I love your reviews! You guys are just awesome! Thanks!

  


~Annie


	13. Rubber Ducky

Okay, sorry, it's short but my body is being drained of all it's energy by evil teachers. Sorry, longer chapters once school is over. .. 7 more school days ... WHEE!

  


  


**********************

  


CHAPTER 13

  


Duo placed his hand on the gentle curve of his stomach. Not much, but it was there, he couldn't believe it. It was hard to believe, 3 months had already passed. Thankfully his morning sickness was gone, and with the exception of feeling slightly faint every once in awhile, he wasn't feeling any other side effects. 

  


Plus Heero didn't show any signs of leaving and after last night .... Duo allowed his mind to dwell on that short heated moment. He wanted to relive that moment forever. He fought off the urge to call up Heero. He trudged to work and danced through the day. He had let Jerry have the day off so he was all on his own. He worked in silence, thinking. He heard the door open, and rolled out from under the car. 

  


"Hello?" Duo stood and looked around the car. His face fell, definitely not the person he wanted to see. "What are you doing here Norris?"

  


"I think we need to talk," Norris walked over, an 'open and friendly' smile on his face.

  


"I don't have anything to say to you, Norris." Duo turned back to his work, intending to ignore the interruption. He felt a hand grip his shoulder.

  


"Don't ignore me Duo! I have a claim in this as much as you do," Norris hissed.

  


"Let me go Norris, I don't want to talk to you!" 

  


"Tough, you will have to talk to me anyway. This isn't only your child." He pressed his hand on Duo's stomach, pushing in the small mound. Duo gritted his teeth as a wave of nausea threatened to burst forth. Duo grabbed Norris' hand and threw it off.

  


"No, you are wrong. You gave up your claim with this child the moment I caught you cheating." Duo's face was uncharacteristically pulled into a harsh sneer.

  


Norris growled and backhanded Duo, "I don't think so. I will and can sue, don't you doubt me."

  


"Norris, if you ever come near me again, I will get a restraining order. I could get one now, since I am sure to have a nice bruise on my face. How would you explain that!?"

  


Norris' eyes narrowed, "You wanna settle this now?" Duo clutched a crowbar and slid it behind his back.

  


"What are you gonna do, Norris?" Duo taunted, moving away from the vehicle. Norris lunged forward, showing exactly what he was gonna do. His fist connected with Duo's cheek and Duo thrust the crowbar towards his back. Norris saw and dodged, barely.

  


"Oh, so thats how you are playing?" His face sneered and he grabbed a massive piece of plyboard up. Duo growled, and decided the best way to handle him was a little hurt in a place of his choice.

  


Duo charged at Norris, keeping his back left side to him. Duo shielded himself, and when the plyboard connected with his back, Duo concentrated on bringing down the crowbar on Norris' arm. He felt the bone give under him, and Duo fell to the floor, his back on fire. Norris let out a feminine scream, and clutched his oddly angled arm to his chest. 

  


In loud agonizing screams, Norris cried out, and his newest lover, waiting apparently outside the door, came rushing in. He threw a glance at Duo, not even befitting the bacteria within a fly feeding on trash. He dragged/ half-carried Norris out the door, muttering comforting words to Norris' pain ridden form.

  


Duo laid on the hard, cool cement floor, in too much pain to move. His couldn't seem to catch his breath, his face felt swollen and hot. He couldn't see properly out of his left eye. He didn't want to see Heero like this, he would have to call and cancel there plans for the night. 

  


Duo wasn't sure how long he lay there before he fell asleep, but when he awoke again, it was too the phone ringing. He moaned, and rolled over painfully. With a great force of will he pulled himself up and stumbled to the phone. 

  


"Phewwo?" Somewhat dismayed, Duo realized his lip had been split and was too swollen to talk properly. Luckily Duo must have saved a rabbits life in another life, or found a four leaf clover, for rather than a live human being on the other end, it was one of those irritating recordings, that don't make you feel to special and everyone hangs up on anyway. 

  


Reminded of his impending phone call to Heero, Duo bent over to the mini freezer under his desk and pulled out a frozen water, placing it gingerly on his lip and eye. After about fifteen minutes he removed it and carefully picked up the phone. He listened to three rings before it picked up.

  


"Dominoes."

  


"Hey, Heero! It's Duo."

  


"Oh! Hey Duo," Heero's voice warmed slightly, "Are you okay? You sound different."

  


"Actually, I'm not feeling one-hundred percent, would you mind if I canceled our movie for tonight?" Duo struggled with his lips, speaking slowly so as to sound less disabled than he was.

  


"Sure, are you alright? Want me to come over?" 

  


Alarmed Duo responded, trying to keep his voice cool, "Naw, I'm fine, I think I will just rest a little while, maybe take a hot bath." _(a/n: *Droolz* )_ Heero agreed, wishing him well, and hung up. Duo smiled as much as he could with his sore lip, and hung up the phone. He didn't really relish the idea of riding he motorcycle home, nor did he like the idea of sleeping on the couch again. After a short debate, he settled on a taxi, and picked up the phone, making a last careful phone call. He locked up, grabbed his things and waited outside for his taxi.

  


When at last the taxi came, Duo climbed carefully inside, wincing despite his efforts. Telling the taxi his address, Duo sat back. When he arrived home, he walked inside, and unable to find the energy to change, stripped and fell into bed near naked. His eyes closed the moment his head hit the pillow.

  


Tsuzuku

  


  


******************

  


Alright, shorter chapters til school is out. Which is next week ... so really only one more short chapter. I am sorry, I am too tired to write more. I will add my 'Arigatous' later. ^_^


	14. I have a Dream

Alright, usual, and is all on other chapters so I am not gonna rewrite tonight! ^^* Glomps all nice reviewers!

  


*****************

  


CHAPTER 14 

  


The next morning, Duo reluctantly pulled his aching body out of bed. He had an appointment with Dr. Croats today, and he thought it would be a good time to tell him about his assistant ... and the situation with Norris. He called a taxi again, and had it take him to the doc's office. He was still incredibly sore and his face had only gone down minimally in swelling. 

  


Traffic was awful, and he hadn't given himself much time, so he was nearly 40 minutes late. He saw a long white limousine that he recognized immediately as Quatre's and he groaned. He wished they would just make up there minds already. He loved the guy, he really did, but they were here more than Duo was.

  


Duo paid the taxicab driver, and walked in the building. Unsurprisingly, Quatre and Trowa were discussing something with Dr. Croats. Duo smiled at them, as best he could. They were looking at one of Dr. Croats many charts, Duo watched amusedly. He remembered when he went through all this. Of course it had only taken him a couple of weeks, here it was nearing the fifth week since they had first approached him.

  


"Hey doc, sorry I am late, awful traffic," Duo excused himself, three pairs turned to him, and two pairs widened in concern. Quatre spoke first.

  


"Duo? What happened?"

  


Duo flashed a grin at the concerned blond young man. "Nothing, got into a little trouble. Nothing to worry about." Dr. Croats and Quatre nodded suspiciously, obviously not believing him. Trowa looked on, his eyes narrowing slightly on the condition of Duo's face. His bang swaying slightly, Trowa stood up.

  


"Perhaps it's time for us to leave," He looked at Dr. Croats, "We will talk tonight and get back to you tomorrow."

  


"Really, you guys don't have to leave, I was the one who was late. I can wait," Duo said, as they shook Dr. Croats hand in farewell. Quatre shook his head.

  


"No Duo, we didn't even have an appointment, it was an impromptu meeting." Duo looked at him, disbelieving; and despite his objections, they left together quietly conversing. Duo watched them leave, then remembered where Heero had learned of his pregnancy.

  


"Right back Doc," Duo said, hurrying out the door after Quatre and Trowa. "Oi! Quatre! Trowa!" The couple turned as one, hands on there respective car doors.

  


"Yes Duo?" 

  


"Don't tell Heero, kay?" He gestured at his face. "I don't want him to know, alright?" Both nodded and Duo expressed his thanks and ran back in to Dr. Croats.

  


  


~*~*~*~

  


Duo threw open his door, tired and dirty. He was still incredibly stiff and sore, and he had decided that a warm bath would be the best way to solve it. He ran the hot water, steam filling the room. He looked at his bottle of bubble bath and poured some in for kicks. He stripped of his clothing, and gingerly put a toe in the hot bath water. Easing himself slowly in, he let his sore muscles relax and closed his eyes.

  


Dr. Croats was definitely angry when Duo had told him he had broken up with Norris, but he was furious when he found out why. He swore that his assistant would be fired and shamed immediately. He warned Duo to stay away from Norris, but they both knew if they were to involve the police, word would get out about this operation/ experiment. And if that happened something may be done to prevent it.

  


Duo traced the bulge of his stomach. It was weird, he had never been vain about his slim body and strong build; but now, without his six-pack and rock solid stomach, he felt as if he had gone to waste. Oh well, it was definitely worth it.

  


~*~*~*~

  


A searing pain ripped across Duo's abdomen, jolting him out of sleep. His face twisted up, as a cry wrestled itself from his throat. The pain was intense and felt so wrong. He stumbled off his bed, only to collapse on the floor, panting. He curled himself up in a tight ball, willing the pain away. This wasn't right. He wanted to get a hold of someone anyone, but he couldn't move. Every nerve in his body called for relief from this wretched pain, for someone to take it away, but no one was there, and he suffered alone. 

  


Alone. 

  


No one around, no one to save him, to save his child. _His_ child, not Norris', not Dr. Croats, but Duo's. He felt something warm and moist seep down his leg. Blood. The pain intensified and Duo pulled himself in tighter. Unable to bear the pain any longer, Duo gave into depths of unconsciousness.

  


Tsuzuku

  


*************

  


Too tired to gloat over cliff. I was actually asleep but then remembered I was gonna post! So please review and make sleepy, studied out Annie feel better walks off muttering about the Law of Sines and Brachiocephalic arteries

  


AH! Annie is gonna do arigatous and .... **_EDIT_**! YAY! Be proud! I am sorry, I have some easy exams on Monday so my studying is down a bit.

  


ARIGATOUS! ( old and older)

  


Gundam Gurl 06: Ya know I had to get your email address from WWS ... wow ... Gears is actually the name of a reviewer who wanted to kill Norris ... erm ... well she wanted to do it badly.

  


Gears: AS much as I want to kill Norris I think it would be too neat and tidy if he did. As much as that would disappoint most of you, I am sorry, I just don't think I will.

  


Chibidark angel: I love your reviews. They make me smile and really encourage me. Not trying to pressure you into giving super awesome reviews all the time or anything I just really appreciate it. Not too mention your indignancy makes me laugh. ^_^ Oh and thanks for the luck with my finals, I really appreciate it! ... and need it!

  


Emily Hato: no one is forcing you to read my story. Don't apologize. I don't get angry about that sort of stuff. Though if you do read I really appreciate the review.

  


PSL: yes, I am trying to kill you. Didn't you know? I am really out for the blood of all my reviewers. I only pretend to love them.

  


Calencoireiel: Wow, i like your name. I am glad you like my fic. I was somewhat worried people would totally reject because it is MPREG, but I am glad you gave it a chance. Thanks for reading!

  


Trio-spade: I did, in fact since I got this review there has been 2 updates! ^^*

  


Du-kun: Oh! Thanks crazy bob! Thanks for your review. I love getting it, it makes me laugh! ^_^

  


dark faerie: thanks, so much! I am glad you like. Now all I need is someone to tell me what is wrong with it.

  


Devylzangyl: Well, I suppose you know now that Norris did come back. You said there was a story with your name ... care to share? You don't have to if you don't want to. I don't really know what I am gonna do exactly but I have some idea

  


WhiteWolfSearching: He will be alright ... isn't he always. I live Duo ... just like to ... have fun with him.

  


CrimsonWings: I am super sorry you couldn't get the chapters, I was gonna offer to email them to you but you don't have your email address posted. But if you want me to ever, feel free to email me and I will send em over ^_^ glomps

  


Dreamer: everybody wants him dead. Violent! Wow... ^^*

  


Well I think that was everybody. I tried! Thanks so much for your reviews! I totally appreciate them!

  


  


  


  


~Annie 


	15. Dreamin' of you

I didn't want to lose my window of opportunity to update so this is a little short, though I don't think I would have made it too much longer anyway. I will change it I think later once I get off my summer high! SCHOOLS FINALLY OVER!

  


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

  


Warnings: This fic contains Shounen ai: 1x2x1 and 3x4x3. MPREG! Don't read if you don't like

  


Well, as many of you noticed, ff.net wasn't letting most people upload... HALLELUJAH! 

  


***************

  


CHAPTER 15

  


_"If nature had arranged that husbands and wives should have children alternatively, there would never be more than three in a family."_

~Laurence Housman

(quote courtesy of Emily Hato) 

  


Duo's stomach clenched, and with a stumbled run, he made for the bathroom where he threw up the contents of his stomach. He lay there weakly, and the memories of the night before came rushing back at him. With a panicked action, a reached for his stomach. He felt a reassuring lump and sagged with relief against the bath. There was no blood, no pain, no loss. It had been only a dream, a very vivid horrifying dream. 

  


Shakily, Duo rose. His stomach felt much better now that his nerves had calmed. Returning to his room, needing something menial to do to keep his mind off of the nightmare, he began fixing up the destroyed sheets and making his bed. Once that was finished, he assessed his 'battle' wounds and found, that while still sore, his movements were less stiff. His face was still bruised but no longer swollen. A good long stretch, popping all his joints, relieved any remaining stiffness and he felt ready to tackle another day at work. And ready to forget all about last night.

  


~*~*~

  


Heero wasn't exactly sure where he was. He wasn't even sure if he was indoors or outdoors. It felt rather cool, and was pitch dark, an oppressive silence filled the area. He couldn't remember where or what he had been doing before he came here, in fact he didn't remember coming here at all. Slowly, he thought he heard the sound of someone moving. He moved in closer, strangely relieved for something in this void. He approached a figure, in a faintly glowing patch of light. The figure looked as if it was struggling with something on a bed. 

  


Moving closer, as silently as possible, Heero kept a careful eye on the figure. He recognized that person, he knew him very well. It was Duo.

  


Heero watched in frozen horror as Duo fell out of the bed, moaning in pain, clutching his midsection, and he couldn't help him. He couldn't seem to move to him. Couldn't seem to help him. Duo's let a out a small cry of pain, and for a moment he looked around wildly, seeking help, comfort, relief, anything. Resigned, Duo fell back, eyes clenched tightly shut. Horrified, Heero watched as Duo's body went limp on the floor, blood clearly visible between his legs. 

  


Heero willed himself to move to him, to comfort Duo, but he couldn't and the more he struggled the farther he seemed to be from him, til eventually he was no longer at his side at all.

  


~*~*~

  


Heero sat straight up in bed. With a glance at his clock, he realize it was one minute before his alarm went off. Same as usual. [1] He had to be at work in 1 hour, so he stood, made his bed military style, and showered. Grabbing a quick energy bar before leaving. He left a little early for work, and set off.

  


Heero decided since he had a little extra time he would go check on Duo. Just stop by the garage, only a short detour. . . . in the complete opposite direction. He pulled around the corner, feeling sheepish. He was worried about Duo because of a dream. He shook his head, but nevertheless walked up to a window and peeked into it. He could see Duo's bottom half sticking out from under a car, feet twitching in beat to the music, audible even outside.

  


Heero didn't realize just how wound up he had been, til he felt an enormous pressure lift off his chest in relief. It surprised him that he had been so worried. Since when had he become so emotionally attached to Duo. . . . to anyone for that matter. He sat back in his car, taking in a deep breath, steadying his nerves. He once more found himself shocked. Nerves? He had forgotten what it was like to worry, to be nervous. He started up the car and once more headed for work, directly this time. Was he starting to care for someone. Seriously? He realized he felt more deeply and stronger for Duo than he did for anyone else. He loved Duo entirely. Everything about him. The way he unconsciously stroked his belly and smiled randomly when he talked. The way he would enthusiastically greet Heero whenever they met up. His smile, his strength, his personality, everything. Even his little quirks, it all added up to a perfect whole. A small smile quirked Heero's mouth. He hadn't felt this great in a long time. After work today, he would find Duo, and analyze exactly what he felt.

  


Tsuzuku

  


**************

  


[1] This is how I always wake up, right before the alarm. I hate it, some people like it. shrug

  


Thanks to all who wished me luck on Finals, I did alright so it may have worked. Doesn't matter though, I am done. ^_^

  


Arigatous:

  


WhiteWolfSearching: I updated so now you have to get ff.net to let you update. ^^* Please!

  


Shace: gently closes jaw This is what happened. I hope you approve.

  


Super Poodle: I felt so honored about what you said ... it made me blush. Well, now you know where Heero was and what was happening. Rest assured, had it been a real emergency Heero would have saved him.

  


Gundam Gurl 06: I am sorry, I made sure to update on time because of the cliffhangar. 

^_^

  


chibidark angel: I really wanted to do it your way, but I didn't because this worked with what I have in my head. Your review as always is most encouraging.

  


Duo/Folken/TK: So which are you? Anyway, thanks so much for the review. Randomly, when enough time has passed I write how many weeks into his pregnancy he is ... right now he is 3 months. ^^*

  


Stacy: thanks so much, I think I did alright on my exams. Thanks for the compliments! glomps

  


Trio-spade: Thanks, I am glad you like it! 

  


Katie: I can't tell you how much someone telling me my story is different makes me feel, just wonderful. Thanks! Oh and ... puts cod liver oil on nails there now you won't bite them anymore.... of course this wasn't a cliffhanger either. ^_^

  


Emily Hato: Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you ^_^

  


WolfQueen821: Answered, yes, yes, yes and yes. I think that about covered it. Wufei will come in later in the story. 

  


TaraSaturn: o-k-a-y ^_^

  


Tenshi no Yami: I am glad you like it, I am sorry about the cliffhangers but they are so much fun to make. laughs

  


Du-kun: Well at least someone gloated over the cliffie. I heard of a guy who said that getting hit in the balls is worse than childbirth, I also heard this guy was found beaten up surrounded by some very pissed off woman. ^_^ now who told me that ... Emily ... yes ... Emily Hato.

  


Ryuei Jaganshi: I think you have reviewed before, and I am glad you like it. 

  


Kuiya: I am sorry! I will try to be nicer from now on ... of course unless there is another opportunity for a cliffhanger.

  


CrimsonWings: Don't die! I updated! So don't die!

  


Alright I think that was it.... Thanks for your reviews. Please review and keep me moving! ^_^

  


~Annie

  


  



	16. Wow 16 chapters I am 16 years old! Yat...

I realize it's techinically early Friday morning but this chapter was cut disgustingly short as it is and I have JAFAX to go to on Saturday, so I don't know when else I could update. . . HARRY POTTER ON SATURDAY! Okay ... ^_^

  


Everyone, I realized the original chapter 16 sucked, so I am rewriting it. Not rewriting just changing it... I don't know how to delete chapters so I sent out an email when I do

.

  


Story dedicated to WhiteWolfSearching! YAY! GO HER!

  


********************

  


**CHAPTER 16**

  


_13 WEEKS_

  


Heero was brooding. Relena was trying to think of the best way to ask him what was wrong. She was certain he knew of her worries, how could he not? She had been staring at him for the last half an hour.

  


Heero felt Relena's penetrating gaze the whole time, but wasn't ready to approach the subject. Duo had been avoiding him for nearly a week now. Every time he called him up, Duo would skirt around the issue, making vague suggestions and comments. If he ever suggested coming over, Duo would say his apartment was a mess. Could this be an attempt to break up with him? Duo didn't seem like the type to beat around the bush, but perhaps Duo was unsure of the decision himself. 

  


Tonight. Duo had finally agreed to see a movie with him. Just something casual. Heero was worried that his sudden agreement, indicated something bad. From the corner of his eye, Heero saw Relena straighten in resolve, she would ask soon. Not wanting to answer any questions, Heero made a daring question, considering where his thoughts had been wandering.

  


"Would it be alright if I brought someone to meet you?" Heero's voice indicated it was the very person she wanted to meet. Relena knew of his sexual preferences, so there would be no surprise there.

  


Relena smiled warmly, "Of course, who?"

  


Heero looked at her cynically, she knew who, not exactly, but she knew 'who'. "His name is Duo Maxwell, he is exactly who you think he is." 

  


Relena chuckled and nodded, "When would you like to? You know my schedule as well as I do. . . . so you can decide." Heero nodded. That was true, and supposing everything went well, he would be introducing Duo to one of the most important people in the world, and she would be meeting the most important person in the world to Heero. 

  


By the time Heero's shift was over, Relena had gleaned all the details she could from Heero. Considerably more than a most others, much less than Heero knew himself. She wasn't satisfied, but was mollified by the fact that she would meet him soon. Heero, on the other hand, wasn't thinking of the evening when the two met, instead he was thinking of tonight, and making it through as a couple. He had finally realized just how much he meant to Duo and now he could lose him. Heero was surprised at himself, since when had he become such a worrier?

  


~*~*~

  


Duo threw another pair of jeans angrily across the bed. They were all too tight. He had bought himself bigger pants already, but he was growing to fast to keep up. Every nice pair of pants he had were painfully tight. It may be just a movie, but it was a movie with Heero, for the first time in a week, while his bruises faded. Muttering under his breath, Duo stalked over to his dresser and yanked out an old pair of sweatpants. He would have to go shopping and get some better pants. . . .

  


When Duo returned home, it was with belts and 2 new pairs of pants and some khakis. They were ridiculously baggy on his already narrow and slim figure, and but for his waist, were too large in every place. He felt ludicrous in the pants, but it was better than sucking his stomach in so that his pants wouldn't pinch him.

  


He showered hastily, having lost a lot of his time in his impromptu shopping trip, and expertly gathered his chestnut locks and plaited his hair. He grabbed the khakis and draped on a loose black button up shirt. Duo laughed at his derisory appearance, and headed for the kitchen to take in a small snack before he left. He had been much hungrier of late.

  


With half a banana in his lips, Duo waltzed out his front door, slamming it shut behind him. Tonight, he and Heero were gonna see a movie and then go somewhere for supper. He was excited, he had hated being away from him for so long, and he had hated the half-truths Duo was giving Heero. Heero had sounded somewhat suspicious the last time he had talked to him, and Duo needed to see him to alleviate some of those worries. That was why he was wearing the slightest bit of artfully applied make-up to cover the remainder of bruises, a mere faint yellow outline along his eye. If he was lucky, Heero wouldn't notice.

  


When Duo arrived at the theatre, Heero was waiting at the front door, holding what appeared to be some tickets in his hand. Duo rushed forward, waving enthusiastically. 

  


"Heya Heero! Long time no see, sorry it's been so long. I have been really busy," Duo explained ruefully.

  


Heero swallowed, he didn't sound like he was going to break up with him, "Hn."

  


Duo blinked nervously, "I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to neglect you!" His eyes grew wide, "I wasn't mad at you or anything, I missed you tons last week!" His sincere tone of voice and the fervency with which he spoke convinced Heero of his sincerity. He was getting worked up for nothing.

  


"Lets not try it again, ne? I missed you too," Heero smiled.

  


With a shiver of delight, Duo saw Heero's eyes light up, and the skin surrounding the dark blue jewels crinkle upwards. Happily, he walked at Heero's side, barraging him with questions about his day and the past week. Half of the questions were never answered as Duo bounced from one topic to another. Settling down, Duo leaned in to Heero to watch the upcoming movie.

  


When the movie was over, Duo and Heero left the theatre heading for a diner about two blocks away.

  


"Have you ever wondered what the other side of the moon looked like? I mean from Earth?" Duo asked, a curious expression on his face. "I have seen it from outerspace, but I wonder. . . is there hair for the face back there? Or maybe the moon has a moha-" Duo froze, Heero followed suit. They had both heard it, the sound of flesh meeting flesh, faint and far off, accompanied by small whimpering sounds. Duo turned, quickly heading straight for the sound, going behind a nearby building, right into the back alley full of putrid garbage dumpsters. Duo heard Heero come up behind him, and together they surveyed the scene. A large, oily, slimy man was hovering over a tiny figure, probably attempting to do several unsavory things to her. Angered, Duo rushed forward, yanking the fetid man around. He leered at Duo, obviously drunk.

  


"Well aren't ya a pretty thing," Heero surged forward, prepared to knock the man's teeth in if necessary. Duo beat him to it. Reeling from Duo's fist, the man stumbled and turned, leaning heavily on Heero. 

  


The inebriate smiled at Heero, "Now why would that pretty little girl do that?" He threw his arms sloppily around Heero's shoulders. "Is she your girl? Man, donnow how you put up witthat. . . . you have my. . . . my. . . ." The man was obviously not aware of his surroundings. His slurred speech disappeared as Heero threw him aside. A glance at Duo showed that he was with the victim. Which was good, because Heero could hear the approach of others, probably the guzzlers friend.

  


Two men approached. "Hey Sparky? You finished ye-" The man that was talking trailed off, his twisted smile contorting to rage. "You do that to him!?" Heero didn't respond, not that it would have mattered. The men had drawn there own conclusions. "Shouldn't have done that, that little street rat doesn't matter. . . . Sparky did. Now you have yourself some serious trouble."

  


Heero heard a growl from behind him, it came from Duo. The taller of the two men lunged at Heero, obviously planning on taking him down swiftly. Heero blocked with an easy blow to the forehead. The man fell like a log, and silence descended on the back alley. The remaining individual looked around and quickly eradicated himself from the area. 

  


Heero turned, Duo was stroking the urchin's long, messy hair. Heero noticed he was shaking, "Duo? What's wrong?" Duo looked at him, eyes filled with anger.

  


"_Just_ because she's poor, _just_ because she's homeless people think it's alright to do whatever they want with her! They think no one will care. Well they are wrong! I would care!" Duo's trembling seemingly transferred person, as the child began to shake and Duo ceased up in anger. "People like that don't deserve to live, they should be forced to live in a sewer, to eat other peoples trash, to steal and beg and make yourself into someone you hate, just to survive! I would like to see them do it!" Turning his attention back to the young girl, Duo began murmuring comfortingly to her. 

  


"I am taking her home with me," Duo announced. "At least for the night. I know of some places she can go later, but I can't leave her here." His resolute voice turned apologetic. "I'm sorry Heero, but I can't leave her here. I just can't."

  


Heero wasn't planning on dissuading him, not that he could if he tried. With a solemn face, he offered to get Duo's car for him, and with the braided man's agreement and keys, did just that. When he returned, Duo had stood the girl up, she appeared no more than twelve. 

  


Duo looked at Heero gratefully, "You can follow us if you want. . . . I hate to cut our date short. . . . " Duo trailed off, unsure.

  


Heero's angered face, softened in compassion. He wasn't angry at Duo, he was angry at the men. At all the injustices he had seen that evening. "Of course Duo, if you don't think I will be in the way. . . ." Duo shook his head vehemently, as the small girl, seemingly trusting Duo, leaned in closer for comfort. A brief longing to be in her position flashed through Heero. 

  


With calm motions, Duo ushered her into his car, and Heero, in a moment of brief indecision, offered to drive for him. The girl didn't seem to want to leave Duo's side. Duo accepted gratefully and together they headed for Duo's apartment.

  


tsuzuku

  


***************

  


  


I realize this chapter had the potential to be much longer, but I promised so many people I would update tonight and I didn't want to break that promise. So in consolation. Soon... probably Sunday evening, but if not next week, there will be another chapter up. I don't really plan on making the girl a big character, but she fit and it helps show another aspect of Duo's character. ^_^

  


Arigatous

  


WhiteWolfSearching: is glomped ^_^ Thanks so much. I am glad you like the dream thing.

  


Calencoireiel: laughs too Erm, yea. Ya know it means a lot to me when someone points out something specific they liked, like you did the detour! I really appreciate it! Glomps Thank you!

  


Maria Wong: Just curious, but by 'we are craving it' did you mean you and other people or you and your personalities? Joking, joking. It took me a little while to update, but I am glad you like it. 

  


TaraSaturn: Gagh! There wasn't very much fluff! There was so much planned and then the story turned and twisted! Sorry!

  


Gundam Gurl 06: I am glad you are relieved. ^_^ glomps back ^.~

  


WolfQueen821: You will see what his role is. I don't think you will mind too much. At least. . . . I hope you will like it. It won't be for at least a few more chapters.

  


Dreamer: I agree, I think it would be awesome to experience the same dream as someone else. I would love too. I have heard of it, but never from someone who it really happened too. ^_^

  


chibidark angel: Thanks for the idea. . . . which set me off on a tangent of a hundred different ideas, many of which were deleted in favor of the one you see here. I thank you very much and don't be so surprised that I used one. Doumo arigatou gozaimashita! bows

  


Du-kun: YAY! Thats right, you aren't lazy. ^_^ I am very proud of you. See I am lucky you didn't hire Heero or my skull would be severely damaged. And then I couldn't write more. nervous laughter as she backs away from Du-kun

  


Chain: 2 reviews? I am honored! Arigatou! glomps That short story wasn't in your profile ... at least when I looked.... maybe you should post it. subtle or not so subtle hint there

  


PSL: Would you mind me asking if you live close to Cedar Point? And if so how close? If you don't want to answer I don't mind. Its just that I live semi close and have yet to find anyone from ff.net around there. ^^ I agree, school being over is a definite godsend.

  


Duo/Folken/TK: I was just curious that if of the three names listed if you were one of them. ^^

  


Super Poodle/ Jessie Greenleaf: blushes profusely Wow, your review sure did some things for my ego ... things that really should be done. Ah well. I loved your review, I must have reread it at least 4 times. There are reasons Duo didn't lose the child and one being that it will show some of Heero's character and subtle caring nature when he accepts it. . . . oops did I just give away the plot? tittering laughter

  


Trio-Spade: Totally, finals are one thing everyone can sympathize on together. Now we just have to survive the summer ... chh, yea that will be hard.

  


Akemi: feels special I agree with the stabbing of Norris Plushie .... but I just don't think he deserves to be a plushie. . . . stabs Norris voodoo doll

  


Alright, hopefully I got everyone! If you aren't getting an email when I post, tell me so I can add you. If its an anonymous review, please leave your email address. Its helpful! Thanks for the reviews! I love you all! glomps all YAY FOR MY REVIEWERS! humbles herself, recognizing her unworthiness ^_^* But as unworthy as I am, I am still gonna beg for some more! PLEASE REVIEW!

  


~Annie Maxwell

  


  


  



	17. Wow, I am already at 17 hokey petes

glares at all reviewers Alright... none of your responded and yelled at me and called me foul names. Instead you sent me nice encouraging responses, and made me feel even worse. Ah! So I suppose that was your plan the whole time was it? falls over Well, you can't say I never gave you anything. 

  


Disclaimer: Don't own, don't profit.

  


Warning: Shounen ai 1x2x1 MPREG and a hint of lemon, though not really. The lemony like parts will have * blah blah * around them, but there isn't really anything too graphic.

  


Dedication: WhiteWolfSearching, she's so nice and helpful and nice. This chapter will have a tri dedication though, for Super Poodle and Chibi Dark Angel as well, b/c there reviews ROCK!

  


*************

  


CHAPTER 17

  


Duo raged inside, but kept his voice low and comforting around the young girl. Careful where he touched her, he helped the cowering child into his apartment, followed closely by Heero. 

  


"Are you hungry?" The gaunt-faced child nodded, and Duo took her into the kitchen. Pulling out a chair, Duo motioned for her to sit and began rummaging through his cupboards. He pulled out a jumbo size crunchy peanut butter Jiffy Jar and some bread. Skillfully he applied the peanut butter and took some jelly from the fridge, applying it on the sandwich. Closing it and cutting it horizontally, he placed it on a plate in front of the girl. She looked at the sandwich, and then at Duo, but didn't touch it. Her frightened eyes watched Duo, as if expecting something of him. Duo guessed what she thought.  
  
"This sandwich is free, I don't want anything from you. I don't expect _any_ payment," The girl tentatively picked up the sandwich, while Duo watched. When nothing unexpected happened, the child took a bite. She slowly chewed the refined treat and when finished took another bite. So she continued, enjoying every bite as if it were her last. When she was finished, Duo swept away the plate. With wary eyes, the child watched Duo carefully. 

  


"Would you like a bath? Or to go to bed?" The urchin nodded, and Duo supposed she wanted both, so he led her to the bathroom and drew some water. As she gingerly stepped in, he stepped out, going to find something she could wear. The best he could come up with was a too small pair of runners shorts and an overlarge t-shirt. Deciding it would have to do, Duo set the clothes outside the door. Going to his spare bedroom, he pulled back the covers and fluffed the pillows. With a sigh, he leaned back on the bed, waiting for the girl to finish. He heard the bathroom door open, close, and open again. With a small shuffling sound, he heard her move into the hallway. She peeked into the bedroom door, and after Duo motioned her in she came and tentatively stood next to the bed. 

  


"You can sleep here tonight," He stood from the bed. Slowly she crawled in, and a look of pure bliss covered her face. She immediately closed her eyes and snuggled in, no longer aware of Duo's presence.   
  
Needing to ask before she fell completely asleep, Duo spoke up, "What's your name?" The childs eyes opened and she looked over him with fearful eyes. Slowly she shook her head, and looked apologetic. "Can't you speak?" 

  


She nodded. 

  


"You can?" 

  


Another nod. 

  


"Do you have a name?" 

  


She nodded a third time. 

  


"Can you tell me it?" She looked at him, her eyes fearful and he got the impression she didn't want to tell him, or talk to him. Then a gigantic yawn nearly split her face in two, and Duo realized he was keeping the child away from possibly the best night of her so far short life. "well, then we can talk in the morning then." He said quietly and left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

  


Duo walked downstairs to see Heero quietly examining his dishwasher. At Duo's questioning glance he quickly explained that it had been making some strange sounds. Duo laughed and told him it was normal, you got used to it.

  


Together they sat down on his sofa. "How is she?" Heero asked softly.

  


"She is too frightened to talk to me, not that I blame her. I doubt she's ever had a good male figure to look up to," Duo sighed and leaned into Heero. "I'm sorry to have cut our date short like this. It's just I get so frustrated sometimes, the things people think they can do." Duo sat up straight, clenching his fists. His face grew dark, and his shoulders trembled as if trying to keep himself under control.

  


Heero reached up and placed a comforting arm around his shoulder. Duo sighed once more, feeling that if he didn't let something out, even air, he may explode. Heero had a sneaking suspicion that Duo's anger was from personal experience, but didn't want to press the matter. Slowly, Duo began to relax, once more leaning in to Heero. With a hesitant touch, Heero brushed back Duo's bangs and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Duo smiled softly, and turned and captured Heero's lips with his own.

  


*Heero turned himself and Duo did likewise. Duo's breath grew ragged as he watched Heero's eyes, glued to Duo's violet ones. Slowly, he reached up and began unbuttoning Heero's shirt, his fingers shaking. Heero watched, and when Duo finished he did the same, in slow easy movements, savoring the feel of Duo's soft skin. With hitched breaths Heero moved in to Duo, tentatively pulling him closer. 

  


Duo gasped at the feel of Heero's hard, chiseled chest against his own. Unconsciously, Heero lay Duo back down on the couch, aligning their pelvises perfectly. Carefully, Heero pulled away. "You sure?" He said in barely controlled tones.

  


Duo nodded, then pulled Heero down after him, stealthily removing his pants. Heero maneuvered his hands up and down Duo's body, memorizing every line and feel. Strange, but the bulge at his stomach didn't bother him anymore. . . . *

  


  


~*~*~

  


Somehow they had made it to the floor, and exhausted, fallen completely asleep, naked in one another's arms. Duo opened his eyes, a sigh of contentment building. The sigh was immediately shortened into a flavorful expletive. Standing in the doorway in Duo's oversized clothes was the urchin. Her eyes were wide and frightened and a distinctly pink tinge was creeping up her neck. Horrified Duo realized he was naked of everything but his cross and socks. The girls eyes widened until it appeared they would pop out, and the she was gone, running up the stairs into the room she had previously occupied. 

  


"Oops."

  


tsuzuku

  


***************

  


shakes head That my dear friends is the best lemon that will come out of me. You must bear in mind that virgin Annie was a sweet little Christian girl.... and then she met fanfiction. So this is what you get. Enjoy.

  


Arigatous will be postponed so I can post, before my family finds out. I am indeterminately grounded... SORRY! kicks parents Blame the short chapter on them. 

  


glomps reviewers Thanks for being so understanding! I really appreciate it! And remember kids, reviews make Annie more eager to write. ^_^

  


  


Annie


	18. Charity

Alright! I know this is a few days late, but it is up. Next weeks update will also most likely be on Saturday. I don't think that will be a permanent change but.... ^^*

  


**Disclaimer**: DON'T OWN! I am just making up a story, using my tiny brain for a tiny plot. As my flamer so nicely pointed out, I am allowed to write what I want in my own story. 

  


**Warning**: 1x2x1, I assume if you have read this far, then you know that already. MPREG! 

  


Dedication: This is to all my reviewers today, I don't think I could have written this without you! Glomps Reviewers And as always a special notice to WWS! YAY! 

  


I tried to make this chapter longer.... ^_^ I have already started the next one too!

  


***********

  


CHAPTER 18

  


She couldn't believe what she had just seen.. Not that she hadn't seen such things before, but never in such an awkward position. A blush crept up her neck again. She wasn't sure what to think. She really liked the long haired man, and felt bad that she couldn't tell him her name. But she had promised her brother that she wouldn't talk to men she didn't know, unless she absolutely had too. She sat cross-legged on the carefully made bed. She wasn't sure exactly how bed-making was done, but it wasn't bad for her first time. 

  


So the braided man was lovers with the dark haired man. Her brother had told her that people were like that sometimes, but she didn't really understand what it meant. She had a sneaking suspicion that some of the men he knew were that way as well.

  


She stared around at the luxurious room she was occupying. It was a deep cerulean color, with aged, wooden furniture to garnish it. It was very comfy, but she wasn't used to the soft bed, and had slept rather badly. After last night's drama, she should have been exhausted, but for some reason, after sleeping for about an hour, she was fully roused. She tossed and turned but couldn't fall asleep again. So she cried for a little while and then spent the rest of the evening wishing her brother was here. She knew he couldn't be; she understood why, but she was lonely.

  


Her stomach rumbled, and she thought wistfully of the delicious sandwich from the night before. She knew there was very likely more downstairs, but didn't think she wanted to risk going downstairs again. . . .

  


~*~*~

  


Duo dressed hastily, not sure of what to do. He thought of waking Heero, but he was just so cute like that, head tilted back and breathing loudly. He had however covered him with a blanket. Duo hadn't felt so wonderful since he had awoken, in the afterglow of there lovemaking, in a long time. He had never felt such intense emotions for anyone before. A small, sweet smile lit Duo's naturally upturned lips as he rubbed his belly instinctively. 

  


Heero twitched slightly, before coming fully awake, and standing up. Duo laughed and Heero looked down blushing. "Don't worry, I did the same thing," Duo said, still smiling. "Only I had a more interesting witness."

  


Heero looked confused, "What?" 

  


"My little visitor happened to be downstairs when I jumped awake. . . ." Heero's mouth formed an 'o' and he reached for his pants, remembering there visitor and not wanting to repeat Duo's incident. Walking up to Heero, Duo pulled him down onto the couch with him. "Sit." Then with a quirky smile playing on his lips, Duo moved closer, getting as much contact with Heero's body as possible without actually sitting on him.

  


Heero glanced at his watch, seeing it was only 6:00 AM he figured he could stay for a while, work didn't start til 8:00. Duo didn't say anything, just watched the wall, holding on to Heero, thinking to himself. He wasn't sure if he would scare the girl-child if he went up now. Her face had been terrified, but he didn't want to let her stew. Certainly she was upset, but exactly how upset would determine how it should be handled. He groaned.

  


"Something wrong?" Heero asked, looking at Duo's face.

  


"Nope, just trying to decide what to do about the girl, she looked pretty scared," Heero heard a creak and saw in surprise that the girl had ventured down by herself. Heero poked Duo's shoulder and pointed. Duo's mouth formed an 'o' similar to Heero's previous one and he walked to her, slowly. "Are you okay?" 

  


The girl nodded, but then pointed at her stomach, ending the motion in a rub, indicating hunger. Duo nodded, when he was growing up on the streets he had been willing to do almost anything to get food. The world was harsh and unforgiving and rarely could the watery eyes of a child and a thin emaciated frame coax money from passing strangers. Duo pulled out some frozen waffles and prepared them. It broke his heart knowing that she was willing to face her terror of the morning just to get fed. He smiled politely and made sure not to get to close, assuming it would make her uncomfortable.

  


Heero walked in, a small smile at the sight of Duo helping the child and both looking awkward. He walked up to the braided young man, "Duo? Can I take a shower? For work?" Duo nodded, keeping his face calm, then with a sigh he realized he couldn't make work today. Poor Jerry, always alone. He would have to find another mechanic. Business was certainly picking up enough to validate the position. Duo sighed and added it to his to-do list. Heero smiled reassuringly in response and set off to find his way about.

  


~*~*~

  


The girl remained silent for the rest of the day, relying on hand signals to relay her needs and wants. Duo handed her the remote and told her to entertain herself for a while. Then he pulled up the Internet and placed his job posting, then he made a call to the newspaper and placed an ad. With any luck someone would see it, jobs were scarce enough, openings didn't last long.

  


He pondered his dilemma with the child, he didn't know her name, didn't know if she had any family. He wondered if perhaps she would feel more comfortable around woman? Not that he really knew any nearby, there was the young woman who lived below him, Ms. Lenhart, but he only really knew her because he had accidentally dropped something on her from his porch down to hers. He turned his head to look at the young female. . . . he could always ask.

  


Walking up cautiously, he tapped the girl on the shoulder, getting her attention. She turned. "This is just an idea but. . . ." Duo took a deep breath, "There is a very nice lady downstairs, and I was wondering if you would be willing to talk to her?" The most he knew about Ms. Lenhart was that she was a school counselor and therefore bound to be good with children. [1]

  


The child nodded uncertainly. Duo grinned. "Great! If ya don't mind I will give her a call right now," Another nod, and Duo picked up his phone and pulled out the apartments phone book.

  


The girl turned back to the television set, curious at this woman Mr. Maxwell was calling. She really did like him, and was sorry she couldn't talk to him, _but_ her brother had never said anything about talking to ladies. She was certain anyone Mr. Maxwell knew would be a lady. Maybe she would have a nice business dress suit and pretty high heels, like she had seen through the windows. Maybe she was lonely and wanted a little girl to keep her company. The child began to squirm in excitement, but then reality hit her and she stopped. She couldn't leave her brother, he would think she had no faith in her. Her brother, Sam, was determined to buy them a place to stay one day. 

  


What if he thought she had abandoned him now? What if he was worried and she was just sitting here, luxuriously, surrounded by soft, clean pillows, food whenever she wanted; and Sam was looking for her, forgetting his sporadic work, and starving himself? She knew he barely scraped by for his food with what job he could get. Angry at herself for her selfishness and indulgent lifestyle she stood agitatedly. 

  


The doorbell rang and Duo ran to answer it, an enthusiastic hello for it's ringer. "Ms. Lenhart! Thank you so much for coming," Duo extended his hand, the shorter woman took it with a smile, her chocolate brown eyes were warm and kind. 

  


"It's nothing, I am glad to and please call me Becca." She peered into the apartment, "So she's in here?"

  


"Oh! Yea, I'm sorry. Come on in," Becca did and Duo closed the door behind her. He escorted her to his living room, where the girl had apparently stood in a flurry. Duo smiled. "This is Ms. Lenhart, if you don't mind she would like to talk to you. . . . If you don't want to you don't have to talk to her. Otherwise I will go make a snack for you." The girl nodded, indicating he could go, so Duo left for the kitchen.

  


Becca sat down, motioning for the child to do the same. "Hello, how are you? My name is Ms. Lenhart."

  


"M-my name is Charity, it's very nice to meet you." Her voice was quiet and she sat down once more. So she wasn't wearing a dress suit, only a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, but she had an elegant face and Charity deemed her no more than 30, if that.

  


"What a pretty name!" Ms. Lenhart exclaimed sincerely. Charity fidgeted on the couch, still thinking about her brother. "Is something wrong Charity."

  


"I think my brother is worried about me, I didn't meet him last night, and I don't want him to be bothered about me. He might not go to work today looking for me, and he can't afford to lose his job," Charity's hazel eyes filled with tears, and she wrung her hands, looking appealingly at the woman in whom she was confiding.

  


"Well, I think something can be done about that. I am sure Mr. Maxwell would be willing to help and if you know where we can find him, maybe we can look for him." She stroked her hair comfortingly and the child snuggled against her, still crying. 

  


Duo watched from the kitchen, having heard the girls outcry, and unable to resist. If she needed to find her brother he would help her.

  


"Charity, do you think you could tell Mr. Maxwell this?" Charity shook her head from it's spot, nestled in Ms. Lenharts shirt. "Why not? I am sure he would be willing to help you."  
  
"It's not that, I promised my brother that I wouldn't talk to any men I didn't know," She hiccuped. 

  


"Oh," She nodded and comprehension crossed her face. "Then can I tell him for you?" Charity muttered something affirmative and Ms. Lenhart smiled. She turned and saw Duo's peeping eyes and smiled indulgently. . . .

  


~*~*~

  


Duo had been filled in on everything he hadn't overheard, and the three of them had immediately set out, an impromptu search party was formed. Duo commanded Ms. Lenhart to stay in the car, with the doors locked while he took Charity into a large brick building. Charity said her brother frequented this place quite often, and he knew she would look for him here. He had a few pals who would probably know where he was, if not here.

  


Duo made Charity walk behind him, holding on to his shirt. He knocked on the rusted iron door, after a brief pause, it creaked open. Duo peered in, keeping himself erect, and his face closed and fearless. If they saw fear, they would see an oppurtunity, one he didn't want to give him.

  


Too late.

  


Quickly, an arm appeared and wrapped around Duo. He felt a knife press into his throat and a trickle of blood seep down his neck. A nasty, hoarse voice whispered into his ear "Aw, the little fly went straight into the spiders web. . . ."

  


tsuzuku

  


****************

  


  


[1] I don't know how many counselors you have met but the ones I have actually haven't been very good with kids. shrugs

  


Okay! YAY to all my reviewers. And to my flamer... I am sorry you feel that way but as you said yourself it is a fic and I can write what I want, as can you in your reviews. 

  


ARIGATOUS!

  


WhiteWolfSearching: at pc writing See! It's your forceful ways that guide me to my computer chair. Your turn to update!

  


Berrful Hunter: Aw, I am glad AOL was being nice.... Glomps Ya gotta be careful when ya keep changing your name, it confuses me Holly! ~.^

  


Shini-girl Kit: I know this was a little late, I am sorry. But I did write more, thanks for your review!

  


Chain: Pokey eye thing, thats a great name! Maybe we should make an announcement: *ahem* 

**PEOPLE OF FANFICTION! WE HAVE A NAME FOR THE THING ANIME PEOPLE DO WHEN THEY STICK OUT THERE TONGUE AND PULL ON THERE EYELID! HENCEFORTH IT IS CALLED THE POKEY EYE THING!!!**

  


ChibiDark Angel: When I read your reviews I get this impression of someone taking a deep breath and just... going. Thanks for your review! I agree, but I just haven't worked out Duo's journey into his past and his relay of it to Heero ... if you are patient it will come. ~.^

  


Aquarius: I am so sorry, I doubled this chapters length from last weeks, unlike some people I can't just shoot out a nine page chapter w/o batting an eye. But I tried, just for you!

  


Natasha AKA: Tash: Thanks for your review, I hope I did alright on this one. ^_^

  


PATTY 40: Ooh! Fav's? Me! Thanks so much! glomps I feel loved.

  


Calencoireiel: Naw, most people don't yell at me. grins If they do I shall... grin and bear it. Thanks so much, I do believe I would be a little scared if I saw what she saw.

  


Dreamer: Sorry, I just can't do it. I am glad it you still enjoyed it though... And I never thought about it, but you are right, she doesn't have to worry about Duo assaulting her now...

  


Trio Spade: I am sorry! I didn't think it was that mean... Therefore I will endeavour to be nice to her from now on.

  


Emily Hato: Eek, I know... too short! I am sorry... bows

  


Caelestis: Agh! Love the penname. I am glad ya liked my lemon-wannabe! ^_^

  


Duo/Folken/TK: I lay no blame on you for being at camp. I hope you had fun and I am glad ya read my story.

  


LadyDragonWolfKnight: Agh! Thanks, I am glad ya thought it was cute, I was aiming for that, but it appears most saw it as cruel and unusual shrugs and smiles

  


Nemesis: I will definitely keep that offer in mind. ~.^ I am glad ya like and the damage control... that was more everyone pretending nothing happened.

  


MarieG: I am absolutely flattered to no extent. I have stayed up all night reading a story but never thought someone would with mine. THANK YOU!

  


  


Alright, hopefully that was everyone who needed to be thanked! If I forgot you a swift kick in the butt ought to suffice... So, til next time.... I NEED A NAME! So... if anyone wants to put in a name for the baby, please do so, I need a boy and girls. I know what it will be but I don't want you... So any suggestions are appreciated!

  


If ya aren't getting an email when I update, tell me in your review and if it's anonymous leave your address... that is if you want the email. ^_^

  


Reviews=updates!

  


~Annie

  


  


  


  


  


  



	19. We are Family

Warnings and Disclaimer on first page

  


***************

  


CHAPTER 19

  


Duo looked around quickly and saw Charity reach for him, but was swooped up by a haggard looking young man, about 19 years old. Charity shrieked and struggled for a moment, but was turned around and she saw who it was.

  


"UNCLE GRANT!" She shrieked, smiling brightly and wrapping her arms around him. The room grew quiet, and he saw all the eyes shift from her to him, standing docilely with a knife to his throat. Then, with a deft motion, he twisted away and plucked the knife from his attacker, and twirled it in his fingers, "So, I take it we came to the right place?" 

  


Charity nodded and spoke to the man holding her tiny frame. "He saved me, he wasn't being mean to me. Ya gotta let him go, he was helpin' me find Sam." She lowered her voice conspiratorially, "There were some bad men after me and he got rid of them."

  


The man who had had the knife was looking at his hands in wonder, while the others at him in grudging respect. Now the question was, what did he want. The looks turned suspicious, they had nothing to give him, perhaps he wanted acceptance into the group.

  


Duo saw there reactions, and knew he couldn't really convince them that he wanted nothing since none of them would believe it. No one ever did something for them without wanting something in return.

The door that had been closed once he was dragged in, opened, smacking right into his head and causing him to stumble forward. A thin, unshaven man walked in, looking surprised at the obstruction. He wiped a tired hand over his face, and looked around worried.   
  


Charity squealed. "SAM!" She struggled out of Grant's arm and lept up to the newest arrival. The man looked surprised and wrapped his arms around his sister, closing his eyes wearily. "I'm so sorry Sam, but I didn't talk to any strangers I swear!" 

  


"I was so worried, no one had seen you since yesterday morning, and someone mentioned a man following you. . . ." His voice cracked and he closed his eyes, leaning his chin on his sisters shoulder. Duo looked around and noticed that there was no condemnation in any of the other mens faces. It was curious, but he knew that rarely, a group formed that was protective of every member, and any member threatened was a threat to themselves as well. An 'all for one and one for all' sort of motto. It appeared Duo had stumbled on such a group, and knew Charity was lucky to be part of it, even if it was only because of her brother.

  


"I was good though, I didn't talk to any men, not even Mr. Maxwell, even when he was nice to me." Charity said fervently, squeezing her brother tightly. "He let me take a bath and made me a sandwich and. . . ." Her voice trailed off.

  


"What?" Her brother said, looking straight in her eyes, "He didn't touch you did he?" All the eyes moved accusingly at Duo, who shrugged.

  


Charity leaned into her brother's ear, and a rosy blush tinted her cheeks. Sam's eyes widened, but he nodded, satisfied.

  


"So it appears you saved my sister? Thank you," His eyes bore into Duo, waiting for the supposed demands. Duo thought to himself, was there a demand he could make, that while satisfactory to them, wouldn't impede on them to much. Duo smiled, and the men shifted closer.

  


"Actually, I am looking for a mechanic, I am not sure if any of you know one, but it seems that someone here ought to have those skills." The room rustled in movement and he heard the people murmur amongst themselves, and the eyes turned to Sam, who frowned.

  


"Whats the catch? No one offers a job to wretch like us."

  


"No catch, it's a good job, I don't have any reason not to trust you." Duo's voice was firm, cool and confident. He was a complete business man, and it was killing him to not start yelling, about he understood; but what would it help. Then they would think some haughty man was trying to 'relate'.

  


Sam stared at him, then looked around. The room began shifting, a square table appeared in the middle and beer was pulled out. "Sit, have a drink. We can talk." Sam said, heading for the table, his sister in his arms. 

  


Duo sat, knowing this was a test, if he passed, he had a mechanic; if not. . . . well that all depended on what they found wrong. "I'll think I will decline the drink, thank you." 

  


"Too good to drink our beer, sir?" Sam stressed the 'sir' sarcastically and Duo grimaced.

  


"I can't drink due to health reasons." He bowed his head, "but give me a little while and we can try the drink part again." Sam raised an eyebrow, and he set the bottle down.

  


"So where are ya from?" Sam said apatheticly.   
  


"Colony L2" Duo replied as emotionlessly, a small murmur went through the room. Charity watched, standing next to her 'Uncle' Grant.

  


"Oh really? Where did you stay there?" L2 was known for it's unsavory areas, but the few places acceptable for living were well-known.

  


"Maxwell Church."

  


Sam grimaced, they all knew about that place and the attack on it. The attack that had become known as the Maxwell Church Tragedy. None of them felt the need to ask if he was one of the rare survivors, and Duo didn't offer the information so the subject was dropped and an awkward silence reigned. Sam coughed slightly and continued; "Where would this mechanic be working?"

  


"The Fixer-Upper, I own it. It's a small body shop downtown." Sam sat back. There was more to the braided man than met the eye. 

  


"We will get back with you tomorrow, at your shop." Duo nodded, he knew a curt dismissal when he saw one. He knew he had shocked them, and had given them cause for discussion. With a fond smile at Charity, he left, closing the door behind him.

  


~*~*~

  


Becca had worked herself into a fine state of worry and was about to come look for him when he came back to the car. He had calmed her down, and then explained as well as he could what happened, leaving out the more personal aspects of the interrogation. She had seemed satisfied, and suggested they return to the apartments, as the day was wearing on.

  


It was a short ride, both contemplating the life and different paths people have to take. Becca, for her part, was deeply moved by the gaunt child's face and fierce loyalty to her brother. She had never really interacted with a child without a home and family. It was like a cold bucket of ice slithering down her back, such was the reality shock she received. She had lived a rather sheltered life so far, content to let the verities of life pass her by. But when something like this happened, she knew that she had remained ignorant for far too long. She took a deep breath and turned her deep brown eyes out the window and let them focus on the irregular outline of the cracked, destroyed curb.

  


Duo stared at the road, working on auto pilot. He felt a somewhat familiar sense of helplessness within him. He couldn't save anyone when he tried, they ended up more lost and farther gone than before. He winced. He was pitying himself and he knew it. Some of his own frustration released itself as he barely squeaked around the corner, the car nearly rolling over. Becca looked at him curiously, but noticed the anger smoldering in his eyes and said nothing. 

  


When he arrived at there apartment complex, he parked the car, nodded in farewell to her and went inside. He needed to talk to someone, he didn't really want to impose on Heero, but he knew he was the only one he could tell. He picked up the phone and called Heero's cell.

  


"Afendoulis Cleaners," A familiar monotone answered.

  


"Heero? Are you at work?" Duo asked, twisting his braid within his fingers.

  


"Duo? Yea, for another hour. Why? Is something wrong?" Heero's voice lowered and Duo could hear people talking in he background.

  


"Not really," Duo felt rather stupid, making a deal out of this but he needed to talk to someone. "When you get off, could I talk to you. . . . in person?"

  


Heero agreed, rather suspiciously, not believing that _nothing_ was wrong, but he promised to come over after work.

  


~*~*~

  


Duo was sitting in his apartment, watching t. v. and eating a bowl of ramen when the doorbell rang. He stood, keeping his eyes on the screen all the way to the door. He turned after he opened it. There was Heero, dressed formally and his hair combed over. He stifled a yawn, and raised a questioning eyebrow.

  


Duo brought him in, placing an arm on Heero's and sat him down. "Want some ramen? I swear it's edible!" Heero smiled and agreed and Duo set about making some of the tasty noodle meal. Heero sat down on the couch and immersed himself in the anime Duo was watching, taking the ramen when Duo offered and together they finished the episode. With a 'click' Duo turned the set off, and turned to Heero.

  


"Whats up?" Heero said with a raised an eyebrow.

  


"Today I found Charity's brother," Seeing Heero's confusion he explained. "The girl, her name was Charity. Anyway, today while we were there I offered a job to her brother and was. . . . tested. I am not sure if I passed, but afterwords I felt so helpless! I can't do anything to help them! I never can!" Duo's fists turned white, and his expression pinched.

  


Heero, in comforting gesture, pulled Duo down to his shoulder. "Duo? Who can you never help?" He inquired, sensing more than just a brief occurrence would get him worked up.

  


Duo looked up at him, "Have you ever heard of the Maxwell Church Tragedy?" 

  


tsuzuku

  


***************

  


AGH! Must rush, I am sorry! No time for anything! But ya got a chapter!

Thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate it! 

  


~Annie~

  



	20. A orphan and a soldier

Warnings and disclaimers on first page

  


**DEDICATION:** This is dedicated fondly to Lynds/ WWS. glomps You are the best! LOL!!!

  


**************

  


  


CHAPTER 20

  


"I was an orphan for the first half of my life; but then one day some men came and kicked the gang and me out of our 'home.' I was furious, where did they expect us to go? But a man told us that a church had offered to take us in, I was skeptical to say the least. When we got there a nun wanted to cut my hair, but I argued so much that the father allowed me to keep it and Sister Helen braided it for me," Duo smiled ruefully and flicked his braid. "Kept it ever since."  
  


"Eventually the kids from my gang were adopted or sent to foster parents, other kids filtered in, taking there place. I never was, every foster family I was sent to sent me back. I was too argumentative, too feisty. I was almost like the adopted child of the church, I was always there. Father Maxwell had plans for me being the next priest of the church." Heero watched impassively, letting Duo speak.

  


"I remember talking to them, all my twisted logic making sense in my childhood head. We had theological discussions concerning God and the existence or lack there of. I always argued that there was only a God of Death. It made sense, as a war orphan, much of my past was connected with pain and death. Father Maxwell and I bantered back and forth; Sister Helen was appalled, that a child so young would think such things.

  


"Unfortunately good times like that are often brief for me, the war was intense and a small rebel faction were allowed to bring there wounded to the church to be cared for. Father Maxwell and Sister Helen kept preaching peace; but all the rebels argued and fought with them, yelling at them to keep there pacifist ways to themselves, several times even physically attacking them. It made me so angry, I wasn't able to control myself and made a daring offer.

  


"I jumped forward, knowing they wanted a mobile suit, so I offered to steal them one; in exchange they would have to leave the church." Duo looked downcast, a loud sigh emitting from deep within him, "I broke into the alliances base and stole a mobile suit. . . . When I got back to the church I saw carnage, children were dead and as I wandered forward I saw Sister Helen; I ran to her. There wasn't much life left in her, it was the first and only time I saw her hair down. She was crying, telling me how Father Maxwell had preached peace til the end. . . ." Duo let his gaze settle on his toes in a decidedly downcast manner. The drudging up of painful memories quenching his normally vivacious spirit.

  


Heero was silent, his mind racing. He couldn't imagine such a past would spit out such a vibrant, humorous young man. Everything about him had meaning. His last name his braid, the cross. A feeling of protective pride rushed through him. Duo was strong, for having gone through that without being bitter, but he should never have to feel that kind of pain again.

  


Duo watched the ground, waiting for some sort of reaction from Heero. He was glad he hadn't spouted sympathetic apologies. That wasn't what he was looking for. He really hated sympathy. He wasn't sure what he expected but what he got was certainly not on his list of possibilities.

  


"I don't know who my parents were, I spent much of my childhood with a man named Odin Lowe. He taught me how to be a soldier, I learned how to shoot, how to fight, how to win. I learned I didn't need any emotion to deal with him, so I locked mine away. It didn't happen consciously. One day we took a mission and I believe Odin was killed. After that I was trained by an old man, I simply called him J, he called himself a doctor," Heero shrugged. "I don't know if it was true, either way, my training continued and I became what was termed as the Perfect Soldier. I fought for what is now The Earth Sphere Unified Nations." Heero let out a heavy laden breath. He hadn't really told anyone this before, others knew some of it, Relena, Quatre, Trowa. All of them involved in the war in some way.  
  
Duo gaped. Heero, his Heero, was the Perfect Soldier? Not much was known about him, the Perfect Soldier, he had disappeared after the war. Though curious, the people were appreciative enough to let the man disappear.

  


Duo sat up, looking Heero straight in the eyes. "I can't believe it. I don't see a cold emotionless soldier in you. I don't see the killer people always talk about when referring to the Perfect Soldier."  
  


Heero had never felt so flattered in his life. A newly familiar knot twisted pleasurably in his stomach. Something akin to gratitude emerged, but it was stronger and tinged with other, sweeter, emotions as well. A small grin graced Heero's lips.

  


"Furthermore, even if it is true, that is in the past now. . . . Right?" Duo asked, his violet orbs searching Heero.

  


"As long as there is peace, I will not fight." Duo seemed mollified, but a dark shadow lurked in his eyes. Duo knew what was being said, if there is another war; the Perfect Soldier would come back. . . .

  


~*~*~

  


The rain was falling in sheets, blinding the road in sheets; blinding Heero's way; but he was a skilled driver and he took it slow. He had finally asked Duo to meet Relena. And he had mentioned the fact that he would be leaving in two weeks for a conference with Relena. It was bound to happen. He used to be traveling all the time, never in one place for more than a month. But it wore heavily on Relena and when she fainted on her way to a conference, people began noticing again that she was human. Peace talks came more and more often to Sank. Which was quite reasonable with all that she had to do in the meantime. It made sense, as it was a central location where people could meet without everyone going all over; but every once in a great while they would have to do the traveling. 

  


So in three days, Duo would be meeting him after work and Relena had some time left over to meet him. Heero clenched the steering wheel in excitement. He felt like this was the last hurtle. He had been dreading the day he had to tell Duo about his past, but today had presented the perfect opportunity and Heero had taken it. To say Duo's reaction pleased him would be an understatement. It had thrilled him beyond all possible belief. Now, Relena was meeting Duo and all would be perfect. He knew she would love him, his outgoing manner was very magnetic. Heero felt excitement boil within him, and somewhere in the back of his mind he remembered the time when these sort of emotions were unknown to him. He didn't mind though, not anymore. It had bothered him originally, but today, as Heero, himself, had so gracefully pointed out, there was peace. There was no war and no need for the emotionless Perfect Soldier. . . .

  


tsuzuku

  


  


  


I realize it is short, but I got online and realized, "Oh Crap, it's Thursday and I only have 2 pages written..." Well I wrote a little more, but I didn't have time to write out the Relena/ Duo meeting so that may be a short chapter of its own on Saturday. What do ya think? Another short chap on Saturday? Thanks for all your help! Oh and YOUR REVIEWS! I don't have time to write Arigatous, but on Saturday I will... if I post. THANKS!

  


~Annie


	21. Pears? I like pears!

YATTA! Youse got a chapter! Go me! Be sure to read the Authors Note at the end! 

  
Warnings and disclaimer on page one  
  


Dedicated to WWS! Who had better have her chapter up! YAY! 

  


**************

  


**CHAPTER 21**

  


A tailor curiously fitted a suit to an oddly pear-shaped man. He could understand why the man would need a personal fitting, clothes just weren't made for his shape. He thought it odd, but he had seen odder. So he kept up his friendly conversation as he measured and pinned the mans clothes.

  


"Going somewhere exciting?"

  


The pear-shaped man, with a long chestnut braid grinned, "Oh yea, to see the Vice Foreign Minister herself." The tailor chuckled appreciatively at the joke and excused himself to get more pins. 

  


Duo glanced around. He had taken quite a risk in coming here, but he didn't think seeing the Vice Foreign Minister in sweat pants would be appropriate. At least now he had a one suit, and he had told the tailor to leave some room at the waist. Duo crossed his fingers. Being pregnant was more work than he had thought. Duo stretched his slightly aching back.

  


The tailor returned and finished his pinning, it being somewhat tedious work with this man. He had promised to have it done in two days time, and by the looks of things he would be up late getting everything done. When he finished marking his measurements, he let the man off his stand and moved to the counter for payment.

  


Duo smiled cheerfully as he forked over his credit card and signed on the dotted line. For some reason the thought of signing his soul over to the devil flitted through his mind and he chuckled at his own thoughts. The tailor smiled at him, and handed him a receipt with a pick up slip. Duo bowed his thanks and walked out the door and down the street back to his garage.

  


Sam was waiting for him. He was leaned casually against the door, his cap at an angle covering his face. At Duo's approach he raised his head and looked at him straight in the eyes.

  


Duo quirked an eyebrow, Sam nodded. "I accept the job."

  


"Good," Duo said, remaining cool, knowing Sam needed to see him act in a manner similar to his previous bosses. Duo motioned him inside and showed him the garage. It was small but efficient. There were two cars being worked on at the moment and another in line. "I would like to let you start on this car, the muffler needs to be replaced. You can handle that? All parts are set out, and if you ever need one, you fill out a request form," Duo walked into the office and showed him the table he had set aside for all the forms. Then while he was in there, he pulled out an employment form.

  


"Wait a moment. You are hiring me already? You aren't even going to put me on probation?" Sam's eyes were clouded, his emotions hidden, but his disbelief apparent in his question.  
  


Duo nodded, "I assumed that the help I gave your sister would guarantee a bona fide candidate. However if you think I should, I could give you a probation period of one month."

  


Sam clenched his jaw, and nodded. He then followed Duo, as the braided mechanic explained the procedures for accepting a new job; making deadlines, meeting deadlines, and what to do in case of emergency or many other assortment of occurrences.

  


Sam began to looked slightly overwhelmed, so Duo took a pause. "If you ever need to, just ask Jerry or myself. For now, how about you show me what you can do and replace this muffler. . . ."

  


~*~*~

  


The sky glowed a bright orange, the sun beginning its early setdown as it approached the shortest day of the year. Somewhere, in front of a large, imperial looking mansion, a young man shifted from foot to foot; seemingly awaiting the appearance of someone, as he kept glancing out into the street, looking both ways as if about to be crossed.

  


A thunderous roar grew in the distance, the chocolate haired man winced in anticipation of the sound approaching him. He stepped forward, correctly guessing that the noise's creator's owner was his long awaited arrival. The arrival wasn't late, the waiter was merely early.

  


The bike stopped in awe in front of the massive, curling iron gates. He stepped off his motorcycle, setting down the kickstand and turning the wheel in. The biker threw of his helmet and released his cascade of brown locks, bound by a neat french braid. He patted himself off, scratching irritatedly at a stubborn dirt spot. The long haired biker looked up with a grin to his acquaintance, and walked over to him.

  


"Heya Heero!" Duo took in a deep breath, "Ready?" Heero nodded and Duo wondered slightly about his stony demeanor. Perhaps it was for his job, but it certainly was a change. As Duo walked up beside him though, Heero's arm came up and gently squeezed his elbow. To any bystander it looked as if he was leading him in, but it comforted Duo greatly, and he felt a bit of his nervousness drain away. It was a long walk to the front door, made even longer by the nerves Duo didn't usually feel. Usually though he wasn't meeting someone so important. Important to Heero that is. If he had been meeting the former queen of the world on any other day, for any other reason, he wouldn't be at all anxious. He could rely on his own charm to repel or attract the person. If they clicked, they would hit it off, but some personalities grated with his. It had never bothered him before, but what if-

  


"I am sure you will love her," Heero said comfortingly, sensing his nervousness. _Ah,_ Duo thought, _but what if she doesn't like me? _After a walk that seemed to rival the one to the gates of Heaven. Heero opened the door, nodding to the butler who eyed Duo suspiciously. Well, Duo assumed he was eying him, his eyes were covered by a set of bushy eyebrows that hung so low over there owners eyes that it seemed impossible for him to see. Duo smiled at him, waving with his hand, but got no reaction so he followed Heero. Duo swore the house, well mansion, was a maze. It would make sense though, to delay any attackers. When they got to about the center of the building, Heero turned and knocked politely on a door.

  


The door opened, and there appeared the Vice Foreign Minister, the most famous politician, and woman, in the world and colonies, wearing ripped open jeans, her hair down, and a long loose shirt hanging off her slender frame. Faint shadows rippled under her eyes, but a bright smile spread across her face and she held out a slender hand to Duo. "Hello, I'm Relena Darlian. Pleasure to meet you."

  


tsuzuku

  


*************

  


Gagh! So sorry! I thought I could go straight into the confrontation but I forgot about Sam when I said that and I just didn't have the time, and now my family is doing some 'family togetherness week' Bull! I see enough of them as it is! 

  


Sorry, so, this was done on Sat... but I won't have time to update on Thursday... GOMEN! So I will try to have two the next week to make up. rolls eyes Family time my foot! ARGH! I don't know if I will survive!  
  


Thanks to my reviewers! Arigatous are getting really long! So I am gonna do them only when I have time. They tend to add another hour to the chapter! Sorry!

  


~Annie


	22. The Importance of a 1st Impression

I know! Its late, I thought it might happen but. . . . wow. No update last week, this weeks is short and I have no idea how long next weeks will be! I AM SO SORRY! All my chapters could be compressed into like 8 total, with a decent sized length. I AM SO SORRY! And thank you for hanging in there. If ya have time check out my profile and the notes on this story. IF not its okay. THANKS SO MUCH!!!

  


Dedication: LYNDS! WooP! YAY!!!

  


*****************

  


**CHAPTER 22**

  


The door opened, and there appeared the Vice Foreign Minister, the most famous politician, and woman, in the world and colonies, wearing ripped open jeans, her hair down, and a long loose shirt hanging off her slender frame. Faint shadows rippled under her eyes, but a bright smile spread across her face and she held out a slender hand to Duo. "Hello, I'm Relena Darlian. Pleasure to meet you."

  


Duo jauntily shot his hand out and took her soft one into his calloused one. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Duo Maxwell," A mischievous grin ran across his face, but melted into a more polite one.   
  


"Won't you come in?" Relena motioned with her arm. Duo walked in, feeling somewhat overdressed in his suit. Heero followed behind him, closing the door. "Sit."

  


Duo sat, trying to get in a comfortable position on the enormous poofy sofa. He kept sinking in and he looked as if he was about to fall asleep. He settled on sitting on the edge and leaned forward. 

  


Relena smiled, and Duo sensed some passing nervousness in her; he couldn't help but wonder if her reason for nervousness was the same as his. "So, what do you do for a living?"

  


"I'm a mechanic," Duo said proudly and with some urging launched into the story of his career. Relena was surprisingly easy to talk to, she made everything you said seem like the most important thing to her. That was probably a factor in her success as a diplomat. Duo was seemingly a very open person, but he kept to himself most of his story. His childhood, his career, his current interests were really only known to selected, trusted group of people. Despite his jocular attitude, he really was quite serious; and was very private. Then Relena began answering Duo's questions, but Duo noticed she was rather vague on the details of her life. He felt a bit angry that he had opened himself up to her, but she couldn't trust him yet. With an inward sigh, Duo accepted her vagueness as habit, and only hoped it didn't come from dislike.

  


Heero had sat to the side the entire time, watching with interest the two people between him. Neither of them were sure of the other yet. Both slightly suspicious and neither knowing what to expect. Heero was pleased with there reactions though, and felt a comforting feeling that they were both acting this way in concern for him. He sighed, and the extended conversation halted, both heads turning to him. Relena glanced at her watch.

  


"Oh my! Look at what time it is! I am so sorry Mr. Maxwell, I have to be somewhere in 20 minutes! I was just so immersed in our conversation," Duo stood and bowed.

  


"Don't worry about it, I completely understand," Duo nodded to Heero and smiled fondly. "See you tomorrow." Tomorrow, before he left for a week. Duo walked to the door, followed politely by Relena who saw him out. Heero escorted him to the front entrance, and left him there with an apology, admitting he couldn't leave his duties for too long. 

  


Duo mounted his motorcycle, not exactly sure what he thought of Relena Darlian. She seemed nice, but he wondered if he had really met her, or a puppet she had made for the outside world.

  


~*~*~

  


_15 WEEKS_

  


Heero left yesterday. Duo was already missing him, knowing it would be at least 6 more days before he could see him. It seemed the longer he knew Heero the more Duo wished he was with him. Heero made him feel special, the way his eyes softened when he saw him, how he was protective of him. Duo shivered in delight and loneliness. The singularity of the occupants of his apartment was much more pronounced without anyone to call up and talk to, or have over. He had called Quatre and later this week they were doing something. For now, he was spending most of his day at work, trying to keep his mind focused on something other than Heero's absence. It worked out alright, he was able to accept more jobs with his extra help, and he noticed a definite increase in his customer variety. He had a feeling that it was due in part to Charity and Sams 'family.' 

  


Duo was working under the hood of an old Mercedes, when Sam arrived. Duo stood and waved to him, and with a pleasant surprise he saw Charity sidle in after him. Sam shrugged in apology, "I needed to take her with me today, I'm really sorry. She promised to be good."  
  


Duo smiled and waved it off. "Its no bother. Nice to have a woman to add class," With a sincere promise, Duo looked straight in Sam's eyes, "Bring her in whenever you want."

  


For the rest of the week, Charity accompanied Sam to work. Sometimes Duo would buy a book, or a toy and place it on his desk. There, Charity, in great delight, would play, keeping herself thoroughly occupied for the day. Sam's held more than respect for Duo now, but also gratitude. Duo was able to ease off on the cool, aloof employer bit. Sam had also loosened some and Duo saw emerging a young smart man, determined to better life for himself and his sister. He was quiet, but witty. Duo was happy he had him working with him, and felt a bit of pride in his decision to find a worker from Charity's clan. 

  


This week had been surprisingly enjoyable, despite the constant desire for Heero's company. He'd had lunch with Quatre and Trowa, which was an eye opener, he had learned a bit more about Heero and his personality. But now his week's wait was over. Duo sat in his apartment, watching late night television, waiting for the phone to ring and to hear Heero tell him he was home.

  


Duo had thought halfway through the week of leaving a surprise for Heero at Heero's home, but he realized in a disturbing revelation that he didn't really know where Heero live. They had never met over there, and it had never been a big deal. Now though Duo decided he should at least question the issue. Heero probably wasn't hiding it from him intentionally, it was probably more of an instinct than anything and he could understand that. 

  


The phone rang, startling the braided man, and he grabbed up the cordless and answered, "Hello?"  
  
"Hello? Mr. Maxwell? This is Becca, from downstairs, I was wondering," She stuttered, "That is, its been on my mind lately. . . . The girl? Charity? Well I have been bothered by her situation and I feel like I need to do something to help," Her voice came out rushed and he could sense a small amount of desperation in her plea.

  


All thoughts flitted out Duo's ear and exited through the nearest window at that moment. A bright grin drew across his face and he smiled, an exclamation of agreement bursting forth into the phone. The fact that she had been moved by Charity and her situation gave him hope for the rest of the world. He had always had an irksome feeling that he was the only one that cared in the world, and Becca's opening up like this gave him great hope. The helplessness that she began to express mirrored his own, and excitement coursed through him.

  


It was only two hours later, after Duo had hung up the phone and hastily written down some ideas on a piece of paper, that he realized he hadn't heard from Heero yet. . . .

  


  


tsuzuku

  


**************

  


Thank you so much to all my reviewers! Later I will put arigatous in! I promise, so check back in later! ^^* THANKS!

  


Reviews=Annie feeling motivated=more, faster updates.

  


Annie!


	23. How does one 'hit the town'

Disclaimer: Don't own.

  


Warning: On first page... theres more than one.

  


Dedication: Dear Lynds/ WhiteWolfSearching and Berrful Hunter! glomples you guys are great!!!

  


**************

  


**CHAPTER 23**

  


Sunset slowly disappeared over the grassy hill, decorating the view from Heero's window. Heero stayed awake, keeping a strict vigil on the area surrounding any entrances to Relena's room. A man had broken into her room this morning, gun pointed and ready. He had nearly succeeded in killing her, if not for Heero's razor sharp ears, catching the sound of someone moving early in the morning. He had arrived as the trigger was pulled and he was barely able to jar his shooting arm, causing the shot to go wild and hit the bedside lamp. Heero blamed himself, even if he wasn't on shift and there were dozens of other guards he had gotten to. Because of this incident, it was deemed necessary to overhaul the security, and the days delegations were put on hold. 

  


Heero trusted nothing anyone did anymore. His eyes would remain open and alert until they were safely home, and another bodyguard had taken over. Only 26 hours left. Heero watched, his eyes straining out into the landscape for any unwarranted movement. Night slowly crawled by and morning came. Heero walked into Relena's room where she slept peacefully. Heero was glad she could trust him enough to sleep after that, but he didn't deserve her trust.

  


Relena woke to his gentle urging, and immediately noticed his red eyes and knew he hadn't slept. "Heero? Didn't you sleep?"

  


"No, I deemed the security here insufficient to protect you so I will keep watch until we are back home and someone else has personal watch duty." Relena sighed, knowing no amount of arguing would get him to change his mind.

  


Throughout the day, Relena watched Heero, knowing he could make it, but that he shouldn't have to. She felt guilty, it was her fault but she couldn't do anything about it. So she went through the day, trying to keep her mind of her sacrificing bodyguard and hoping to finish the extended trip quickly and get Heero home before he burned himself out.

  


With a relieved sigh, Relena boarded the flight home, noticing Heero eyeing everyone suspiciously. His cell phone off and laptop closed, all his attention was focused on Relena and her safety. "You should rest, it's been a long day for you."

  


Relena nearly snorted in laughter at the concerned comment from Heero, "If you are staying awake then so am I," She responded defiantly. Heero looked at her and rolled his eyes.

  


"Fine, if I rest, then will you?" Heero leaned back against his chair and tilted his head back.

  


"Only if you promise to sleep," Relena looked over at him doubtfully, but noticed his breathing had already evened out and his eyes were closed peacefully. Satisfied, she rested her head on her own seat and allowed her mind to drift off into sleep. _(A/n: Everyone should know its about 3 am while I am writing this... yawns) _

  


Heero watched her through the slits of his eyelids and when he was sure she was asleep, he continued his vigil.

  


~*~*~

  


It was very early in the morning when Heero finally stumbled into his house. He pushed the 'PLAY' button on his answering machine and listened. The first one was from Quatre reminding him to call when he got home, the second one was also from Quatre wondering if he had gotten home safe and forgotten to call. The third was from Duo:

  


_"Hey Heero! Its me, Duo, I was just calling to see whats up. I suppose I may have had the day wrong when you got home, but when you do could you call me? I am probably just being paranoid, I'm sure you are fine. But just in case? Just so I know? Thanks! Bye!"_

  


Heero frowned, he probably should have called Duo. It was rather insensitive of him to not have. Quatre was used to this, even if he did worry excessively. Heero looked at the clock, three o'clock am. He didn't want to wake Duo up. He would wait until morning.

  


~*~*~

  


Duo slept rather uneasily that night. He had been valiantly watching the news as much as he could yesterday, but there wasn't much news about the peace talks. There had been an earthquake farther east so much of the news was a damage report. Duo thought he would be up all night worrying, but during work, in order to take his mind off his anxiety, he had pushed himself hard and finished two jobs days ahead of schedule. He was physically exhausted so he found himself drifting into an uneasy sleep.

  


He awoke to his alarm clock singing to him. Grunting he reached over and smacked his hand down, luckily hitting the snooze button. Satisfied he rolled over for another 7 minutes of sleep. Four and a half minutes later the phone started ringing, grumbling Duo marched over to the phone and slurred out some unintelligible response.

  


"Duo?"

"Heero?" Immediately Duo was awake. "Heero! You're home, wow, thats great!"

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't call. I should have but things were a little hectic, let me make it up to you tonight at dinner?"

Duo grinned, if it was bribery, it was unnecessary, but he wouldn't refuse the offer. "I think I am free, I'm sure that would be fine."

  


"Ah great, I can meet you at your apartment and we can decide where we want to go then, and then ride together?" Heero offered. 

  


Duo frowned remembering his revelations of the earlier week, "How about we meet at your house tonight? For a change in pace," He suggested, trying to keep his voice light.

  


Heero was silent for a moment, as if weighing the options. "They aren't really that many places to eat by my house-"  
  
"I'm sure we could find somewhere, it'll be fun!"

  


"Well, alright. I suppose thats alright." Duo frowned, Heero sounded awfully hesitant and Duo hoped he hadn't crossed some line by suggesting it. At least though, he was getting his chance to see if Mr. Perfect-Yuy kept his house as clean as his car, clothes and appearance. Duo smiled and went to start his shower.

  


~*~*~

  


Duo drove slowly through the neighborhood, this was supposedly the street Heero lived on. The addresses were going in the right direction so it must be. Duo glanced once more at the sheet with the address and looked up again. Finally he stopped, 221 Lutz drive. He looked at the expansive manicured lawn, the artful landscaping, and the solid brick driveway. Duo wasn't a fool, he knew these things were expensive, and he sincerely hoped he wasn't about to knock on some strangers door. The driveway was about a quarter of a mile. Duo drove up it and parked his bike in front of the front steps. Looking around, the braided man walked to the front door gaped. The 'house' was at least 3 stories with probably 10 large sized bedrooms, and every possible company room availible. With a deep breath, Duo knocked on the gargoyle head knocker and waited.

  


After what seemed like hours, but was probably mere minutes, he heard the doors locks shift, and the handle turned. Slowly, the door opened and there was a set of familiar deep blue eyes. Placing a fond relaxed smile on his face, Duo greeted, "Nice pad ya got here."

  


  


Heero sat Duo down in the parlor, promised him a warm cup of coffee, and left. The sofa Duo was sitting in was obviously old, dark mahogony wood made up the legs and sides, the fabric was a artful canvas like fabric. Created to look cheap, while retaining the I'm-rich-and-can-damn-well-afford-this look. Heero returned.

  


He gave Duo a mug full of steaming coffee and sat down in a chair opposite the couch. He watched Duo's eyes flit over the expensively decorated room, and he could feel a judgement being passed. Never before had he been so eager to explain.

  


"It was a gift from the government after the war," He started, bringing Duo's gaze back to him. "The house I mean. Its big, but most of the neighbors are just as antisocial as I am," He grinned. "Except of course for the people across the street, I talk to them all the time."

"Who is it?" Duo asked.

  


"Its one of the Winner family estates and is where Quatre and Trowa reside most of the time." 

  


"Really? Thats great, always someone around then." Duo looked around at the long hallways of Heero's house. "Do you live alone then?"

  


"Essentially, twice a week a cleaning crew comes through, but other than that I'm alone."

  


"Big house to be alone in," Duo said wide eyed. 

  


Heero merely nodded, feeling somewhat discomfited. "Well, are you ready to go?" 

  


Duo looked at him, and knew he was uncomfortable. "Sure!" He said standing, "Lets hit the town!"

  


tsuzuku

  


*****************

  


Alright, I will post arigatous (half are written) and authors notes tomorrow! Thanks for reading and all your reviews mean so much to me! Thank you!!! If you don't get an email when I update be sure to tell me or leave your address if its an anonymous review. Thanks!

  


Arigatous:

  


Chain: A canopy bed. . . . hands lollipop I won't make any promises. . . . Wow, I opened up the reviews on Friday and just started cracking up. It all started with this one. THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW!

  


Super Poodle: Ramen? sniffs air AI!!! I WANT SOME!!! ~10 minutes later~ Yum, I feel better. See what you started? I would love to update twice this week but, alas, I am going to be leaving on Saturday so I won't be able to. Hopefully someone will ... update for me! ^_^

  


rikasakuraduo- heerosyliaspike: bows Thank you very much. I appreciate your review... and love your name! glomps

  


Andie: I must admit I am not a Relena fan myself, but. . . . Well I feel she is important to the story, and in many bashing fics she transforms into some insane wild beast who goes around starting fights and trying to destroy everyones (usually Duo's) life. I must admit that is not what I see her as. I do not like her in the show, but in my fic I hope to make her a more agreeable character and take advantage of her power and further the plot. shrugs ^^* I am trying!

  


Akennea: flexes fingers and writes as fast as she can

  


Berrful Hunter: Well, I think most of your questions should have been answered in this chapter. . . . (not entirely sure since I am writing these before the chapter is written) glomps

  


Hikaru Matsudai: I think I agree. I was trying so hard not to rush it, but its been like ... 7 weeks and they are really close. sighs Though with true love ya never know... shrugs If you have some suggestions, you can email them to me. . . . it is always appreciated!

  


Ichigo Pocky: blinks No? 

  


PATTY 40: Everyone is being so nice about the short chapter! feels loved I will keep writing, I swear.

  


Yuri Rikusentai: Eek, you people and your threats. Lucky for me this is written after the chapter is so I have nothing to fear. looks nervous I don't think.

  


MarieG: I can't wait to see your site. I will try to keep updating regularly. grins

  


Jade Crescent: It was updated (fairly) soon... a little more than a week. It wasn't meant to be a huge cliffhanger, it just sounded really ominous when I wrote it and I felt like keeping it.

  


LadyDragonWolfKnight: Thanks for your review! hands lollipop

  


Calencoireiel: GAH! hangs head So close, I almost had your name right. I was just missing one 'e'! Next time I promise! ^^* I do think Duo and Relena will grow closer, it was there first meeting so. . . . shrug

  


WhiteWolfSearching: looks severe Yes, I left you a cliffhanger b/c you didn't update. ^_^ Ya know ya left me two reviews? Thanks!

  


Du-kun: Ah you pointed out one of my biggest problems. By adding the mpreg element, it basically forces me to play it to conclusion. Which is what I want to do anyhow. But trying to make complete strangers fall in love and handle all the other messy little subplots. I agree, this story is getting gargantuan. I think a little later, I will do some time skipping. It will just have to be done.

  


PSL: Now you know what happens to Heero. ^_^ Thanks for your review it is very much appreciated! glomps

  


leemax: feels especially loved I especially like how you kept Norris in mind. He is going to be making a return. ^_^ I felt so special when you told me you spent so much time reading it. The story is so long I'm afraid it may be a bit intimidating. I just hope it doesn't drag too much.

  


Insanechildfanfic: Thank you, I appreciate it.

  


Sweetpea: I really like your penname. I like charity myself. She is kinda fun to have as a sub character. Thank you very much for the review.

  


Soon to be world renown Gracie: Like the new penname. Very aspiring. ^_^ keeps going (Who knows at any given moment Annie could be sitting at her computer.... 'going')

  


139: Thank you and I did. ^_^ glomps

  


chibidarkangel: I love your reviews, they sometimes point things out to me, or point out something I was hoping people would pick up. Whether intentional or not your reviews help point out things I should clear up. THANK YOU!!!! hands pocky

  


Alright, I did Arigatous. Sorry, sometimes I put the chapter off til late at night and don't have time for them. THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS! They are the food for my starving artists soul.

  


~Annie


	24. Blue Skies

A little on the short side, but it took a big drain from my creative juices which now need to fill up. I hope you like! 

  


Disclaimer: I do not own

  


Warning: Shounen ai 1x2x1, MPREG

  


Dedication: To Lynds, upon whom school and band are taking there toll. 

  


******************

  


CHAPTER 24

  


There comes a time in every person's life, that they feel obligated to take on a stupid worthless task. Duo Maxwell had found his task. He had decided, for absolutely no reason whatsoever that he had to match the wood on his furniture in each room. At the moment he was attempting to move a gigantic oak hutch. [1] He had placed towels under the four feet and was hoping to slide it along, but unfortunately he had come the wood stripping between rooms. So at the moment he was valiantly trying to lift the hutch over the stripping without needing to empty it out. 

  


The doorbell rang, in a somewhat precarious position, Duo called out, "Come in!" He turned his head toward the door as it opened. Heero's head peeked in. Duo desperately tried to remember if he had forgotten some previously made date. He couldn't think of anything. "Hey Heero!" Duo grunted and shifted the heavy piece of furniture, "Whats up?"

  


"I just thought I would stop by and say hi," He frowned. "Should you be doing that?" Duo paused and raised an eyebrow at Heero. Heero felt a flush build up his neck, "Well, I mean pregnant wo- people aren't supposed to do any heavy lifting."

  


Duo frowned and considered this, he didn't want to appear weak by putting it down, but he knew it wasn't his own safety he was jeopardize here. With a resigned sigh, Duo set the hutch down. Unfortunately, the hutch was in the hallway and it couldn't stay there. Duo grinned up at Heero.

  


Two hours later, Duo had his furniture where he wanted it, and his boyfriend in his kitchen sipping at a soda. If anything had been wrong with his day so far, it was completely forgotten as he enjoyed Heero's company. Antsy as always for music, Duo stood and popped in an old jazz disc. Heero accepted it as something Duo did and listened in interest to his selection. A low sweet bass voice began singing.

  


_I was blue just as blue as I could be;_

_Everyday was a cloudy day for me;_

_Then good luck came a-knockin' at my door._

_Skies were gray but there not gray anymore._

  


Suddenly, a lilting tenor joined in with the mellow bass singer. 

  


_Blue skies, smiling at me._

_Nothing but blue skies, do I see._

  


At this point, Heero realized the tenor wasn't on the recording and instead was singing sweetly into his ear. Duo's slender hand pulled him up and pulled Heero into an easy rocking dance. He continued singing with a bright smile on his face.

  


_Blue birds, singing a song_

_nothing but blue birds all day long._

  


_Never saw the sun, shining so bright._

_Never saw things, going so right._

  


At that moment, Duo twirled Heero towards the kitchen window and ironically showed him the rainy skies littering the whole city. Duo smiled.

  


_Noticing the days hurrying by;_

_when you're in love my how time flies._

  


_Blue days all of them gone_

_Nothing but blue skies from now on._

  


Duo held the last note quietly, long after the player stopped. Heero let Duo continue his dance with him, but it was the singer's voice that captivated him. He didn't know Duo could sing, and a feeling of possessiveness washed through Heero. Duo was his, he had shared this moment with him and him alone. Heero sighed and pulled Duo in closer. He had never been much of a romantic, never believing in magical moments. But right now, if you had asked him, he would have very much agreed to such a statement. Later, of course, denying it with a flourish.

  


~*~*~

  


"So what do you think?" Heero posed the question to Relena as they drove to a conference. The serious young man had felt a desire to do something for his braided boyfriend. 

  


"Well, he seems like one who enjoys a good time, maybe an amusement park or something. Theres a carnival in town too." Relena suggested thoughtfully.

  


Heero nodded, "An amusement park would be interesting, I'm sure he will love it," Heero bowed his head slightly in recognition. "Thank you very much." _Ah,_ he thought, _my turn to give you a surprise._

  


_~*~*~_

  


The car ride to the park was short, Heero had been sufficiently pleased by Duo's reaction. Though an amusement park didn't interest him very much, Duo seemed ecstatic.

  


"I've always wanted to go to one of these things!" Duo said enthusiastically, jumping up and down in line. "I've never been on a roller coaster before!"

  


Heero grinned, and payed for there admission. Duo walked in, his neck craning and twisting in many directions looking at as many rides as he could. Aside from the coasters, they were a ton of thrill rides, arcade games and souvenir stands. Duo looked around and then faced Heero seriously. "I've heard that you should start in the back, the lines are supposedly shorter. Then you work your way to the front."

  


Heero smiled, apparently Duo had done some research after he had suggested the idea yesterday. "Sounds like a sound plan to me." Having Heero's consent, Duo took off a brisk walk, near run to the back of the park. As promised there was hardly a line at all and Duo ran up the line and they found themselves first up for the next ride. Duo let his eyes wander around the station they were waiting at. His eyes focused on a sign for a moment, and then his shoulders slumped.

  


"Ya know what Heero?" He said with false brightness, "I don't want to ride this ride anymore, lets see what else is nearby," Duo began weaving back through the line. Heero frowned. Something was definitely up.

  


"Duo is something wrong?"  
  
"What do you mean? I just thought it would be fun to try and win a stuffed. . . ." His eyes ran up and down the stand, "Spongebob doll!" A smile spread across his face and he dug some one dollar bills from his pocket and handed them to the man in charge of the bottle game. "Two please."

  


A crease formed between Heero's eyes, but he took the balls anyway. Without a thought, Heero aimed at the bottles and knocked one down after another. The stands attendants eyes widened as he offered a gigantic yellow kitchen sponge to Heero. Heero didn't accept it, but Duo did smiling gratefully. He then mirrored Heero's performance, with a bit more concentration involved. The attendant's jaw dropped. Numbly he handed out his second gigantic Spongebob doll. The last one he had, since they rarely had someone knock all the bottles down, not to mention two in one day. Duo clapped his hands together happily and stuck them both under an arm and threaded his other with Heero's.

  


"You and I, kid, could go far," Duo said with a laugh and then headed in the direction of an arcade. "My specialty!" Heero followed Heero from stand to stand, and never once did they get in line again for a roller coaster. He couldn't understand why, but he thought that perhaps Duo had been intimidated by the sight and was eager to avoid it all together. Not wanting to press the issue and possibly cause Duo embarrassment, he followed Duo. By the end of the day they had the majority of gigantic stuffed animals from the park and had made several trips out to Heero's car. Finally, Duo admitted to being a bit tired and they trudged once more towards the entrance. On the way out Heero noticed a sign posted at the entrance to a ride which read in big red letters: _Note: people suffering from severe back pains, heart problems, arthritis or are pregnant should not ride._

  


A weigh dropped into Heero's stomach. He finally understood Duo's problem with the rides. It wasn't that he didn't want to go, it was that he couldn't. Heero made a grunt of annoyance at himself. So much for his great creative thoughtful date. And yet, Duo hadn't complained even once, as if determined to have a good time. A grin fell softly across Heero's face at just how lucky he was to have found someone like that. Cementing the smile in place, Heero vowed to make it up to Duo.

  


Tsutsuku

  


  


  


Okay, I really need peoples opinion on this chapter. Like? Dislike? What, where? What should I have done, how could I improve. Other than length which I already know. Erm, Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! I am utterly amazed at how many people read this. . . . babble I call a story. Thanks so much! I really appreciate it! glomps all reviewers 

  


~Annie 

  


P. S. Just a quick question for Super Poodle. Erm, when you said it had been a while since I updated, did you mean to 9 days it was for the two weeks ago update? Or the 3 days since my last one when you did? I am sorry for the wait either way. I try to crank them out at least weekly. glomps Thanks!!!


	25. the shortest chapter ever

**CHAPTER 25**

  


_16.5 weeks_

  


Two days later, Duo gathered up the pile of stuffed animals, loaded them once more into Heero's car and together they drove to a large orphanage and passed them out. Heero was rather withdrawn throughout the whole affair, but the children's happy bright faces were encouraging. Heero didn't say much to them, but he kept a small smile on his lips the whole time and that was enough for these orphans. 

  


Duo knew that the gifts weren't practical, but as they were free, he didn't see a problem with it. Plus it gave them something of there own that they could take with them to any foster homes that would hopefully stay with them.

  


That evening, Duo and Heero took a visit to an old arcade game, Heero beat Duo at the two-man shooters, but Duo beat Heero at the racing game. A fact that seemed to slightly disgruntle Heero. And, both of there names made it on to the top scorers list. As they walked out, Duo heard a group of boys begin talking excitedly about the new high scores and there future ambitions to beat them. _Good luck boys, _Duo thought as they walked out the door.

  


That night Heero stayed at Duo's, and the night after. Eventually, Heero began leaving clothes at Duo's house, and Duo gave him his own drawer in the bathroom, then half of his closet, and then a key. 

  


  


~*~*~

  


Duo awoke one morning, to a strange sensation in his stomach, a sharp sort of pressure on his side. Apprehensively, Duo placed a hand firmly on the spot. It persisted. Unsure of what else to do Duo grabbed the phone and dialed quickly a number very well known to him. A groggy, sleep slurred voice answered.

  


"Whaddya want? Its... only 3:30 in the mornin'" The voice didn't sound to happy.

  


"Dr. Croats? Its me Duo, I think there's something wrong with the baby!" Duo breathed out in a panic.

  


"What? What makes you think that?" The seasoned doctor asked, not fully awake.

  


"It. . . . well I feel something I've never felt before, like an odd sort of targeted pressure right in one spot," Duo paused not sure how to explain this odd sensation.

  


"Oh," Duo thought he heard a stifles chuckle, "Did you read that packet I gave you on development Duo?"  
  
"Parts of it, just whatever I opened at the time," Duo said frowning, and pulling the packets off the bedside stand and into his lap.

  


"Well, if you had read it all then you would know, that its about time the baby began moving Duo." 

  


Duo was silent, as he put his hand back on the pressure spot, "Thats-thats my baby moving?"

  


"Sure is kiddo, amazing isn't it?" Duo gave an affirmative answer, he didn't remember hanging up, but he hoped that he had said something first. That night, he stayed up, with his hand delicately placed on his abdomen, long after the baby fell asleep.

  


~*~*~

  


_17 weeks _

  


Duo lay pressed tightly against Heero's warm skin and a contented smile on his lips. If he were a cat he would be purring. Duo rolled over so his face pressed into Heero's chest. He used to worry about his ever expanding stomach being a bother, but Heero took it all in stride. As Duo felt his stomach begin to thump once more, he took Heero's hand and placed gently on the abused area. Heero's eyes widened, as Duo's closed his, just in case.

  


"Duo? Whats that?" Heero's hand rubbed soothingly over the kicking baby. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Duo smiled, "Nope, thats just my baby moving."

  


Heero's face grew speculative, "Your baby. . . ."

  


~*~*~

  


_20 weeks_

  


The young braided man heaved himself out of the shower, a gigantic gush of steam accompanying him. A sodden heap of hair trailed down his back and dripped to the floor. A towel was applied over the waist area, and Duo Maxwell walked from the shower, humming along with the radio. He walked into his bedroom, and as the song reached its climax, he planted his feet apart and jutted out his arms, a loud melody bursting forth off-key from his lips. As the towel slipped down off his hips, Duo opened up his dresser and pulled out his relax-and-do-nothing clothes.

  


Finally getting dressed, Duo headed downstairs and opened up the orange juice, pouring himself a big glass. Putting it to his lips he took a sip, at the same moment as the phone rang. Startled, Duo spilled orange juice down his front and he frowned. A bit miffed, he grabbed the phone and tried a Heero trick.

  


"Dominoes?"

  


"Duo? Is that you?" A fair, worried voice asked.

  


"Quatre? Is something wrong?" Duo asked, setting his juice down and dabbing at the stain.

  


"Yes! Oh Duo, turn on the t. v. please?" Quatre pleaded.

  


Concerned, Duo headed to the set and turned it onto the default station. "What am I looking for here Quat?" 

  


Duo didn't need the answer his eyes widened and in shock he dropped the phone to floor. "Heero? Oh my goodness, HEERO!?"

  


tsuzuku

  


*************

  


Cackles 

  


I am so sorry this took so long to get out, i have an excuse, but its not very good. Needless to say i rewrote this chapter about 3 or 4 times. It was insane. I shouldn't be this long between updates again. Its just i had to get back in my school routine. So uber special thanks to those who are sticking with me! ARIGATOU!!!

  


~Annie


	26. Gee Golly 26

Warning and Disclaimer on First page

Dedicated to: White Wolf Searching and Utsubame... go read there stuff.

  


**************

  


**CHAPTER 26**

  


In a flurry of activity, Duo grabbed his keys, slipped on some shoes and like a shot headed straight for his motorcycle. The scene he had watched on t. v. ran through his head with horrifying clarity.

  


Heero. Heero was shot. Not just once, three times. It took three shots to bring him down, and by then he had also killed the attacker. The first shot had been aimed at Relena, but Heero had dove in the way. In a single instant, Heero's gun had been taken out, but by that time, the attacker had another shot in. Heero's gun turned in the direction of the attackers shots. He fired twice, another bullet rammed into his chest and he fell to the ground. The shots had ceased after that, it could only be assumed Heero had killed the attacker. Duo hadn't watched more than that, and that had only taken a few seconds. Slamming his helmet over his head, with his hair whipping unbound behind him, he sped off towards the hospital.

  


To say the hospital was busy would be a bit of an understatement. The front entrance was crowded with reporters and police, trying to hold them back to allow entrance in. Duo parked his motorcycle on the street and began pushing his way through the crowd. Twice he ducked under a persons legs, eventually he made it to the front, but a row of security guards blocked the way. Duo ran up to one of them.

  


"I need to get through! Its an emergency!" The security guard snorted derisively at him.

  


"Is that the best you can come up with?" His mouth tightened into a firm line. "The Vice Foreign Minister is in there. The whole hospitals been temporarily quarantined."

  


Duo gaped. They had quarantined an entire hospital, potentially endangering peoples lives because a diplomat was inside. And Relena was allowing it? Duo glared. "Listen buddy, I know the Vice Foreign Minister, and I know the bodyguard that went down. If you don't let me in right now, I swear I'll have you fired." They guard didn't blink. Duo growled and backed into the herd of reporters.

  


A commotion at the door caused all the gossip-hungry newsmen to surge forward and Duo was thrown into one of the security guards, who pushed him roughly back. Reporters weren't stupid, they wouldn't challenge the guards. 

  


A tall Asian man with tightly pulled back hair stepped out of the front steps, he glanced around and surprisingly enough his gaze rested on Duo. The reporters, expecting a statement all yelled and screamed to be heard over the others. The severe looking Asian strode forward, he reached a lean muscular arm out and latched onto Duo. "You come with me." He mouthed. Duo was pulled through the guards and inside the hospital.

  


"Follow me." The lean Asian said firmly and took off. Duo followed flabbergasted and curious. He had never met him before in his life, but he was certain he had something to do with Relena and/or Heero. His disciplined stance, his expressive eyes seemed and controlled walk seemed to emanate an anger of some sort. Duo frowned. He followed him down two hallways and up an elevator. The young Asian pulled out an I.D., flashed it at a set of guards and they walked down another hallway.

  


The man stopped at a door and opened it up. He then took up a post outside the door, and began staring vigilantly at nothing. Duo peered at him, with an eyebrow raised in disbelief, before stepping into the room.

  


A man lay on a bed, bandages covering his bare torso. Needles protruded from major veins in his arms, and a breathing mask kept his chest moving up and down. 

  


"Heero!" Duo said and ran to his side. Heero's face was pale, his hand that was resting out from under the sheet cold. Duo took up his hand and kissed it gently. He stood, looking around, intending to find a doctor and be told exactly what his chances were. Duo knew enough about medicine to know a bullet wound in the chest was quite often fatal. Duo swallowed back the emotions that were all screaming for attention and searched the room. He started. 

  


There sitting in chair, clothes rumpled, with tear-stained cheeks and bloodshot eyes. She stared at Duo blankly. It was obvious and stress and worry was taking its toll on the former Queen of the World. Her presence also explained the extreme amount of security surrounding Heero's room. Duo wanted to offer her sympathy, to tell her it would be alright, but he already felt like he was going to puke from all the worry and tension broiling inside the pit of his stomach. Her eyes turned and focused on his, like a lifeline. She stood, and visibly swallowing past a lump, spoke. "The doctors say he's stabilized, but he still in critical condition. He could go either way right now." Her eyes didn't fill with tears, but she blinked furiously. It was obvious from her phrasing that Heero could still die or pull through. 

  


Duo turned blankly back to Heero's still form. His breath caught in his throat as he stared at the weak form of Heero. Despite the sinewy muscle covering his body, the bandages wrapped around him, his gray pallor and slack expression took from his strong aura and made him seem as weak as a child. A surge of protectiveness for Heero coursed through his veins, and Duo turned back and grasped his cold exposed hand tightly. He wanted to see Heero's eyes, to see the warmth in them. 

  


Duo swallowed again, a lump of tears slithering back down his throat. People died all the time. People around him died all the time. That was why he believed in the God of Death. Always around him. 

  


Duo's eyes lost focus and his gaze rested on Heero's chin. Time went by, it could have been minutes, it could've been hours. But pass on it did. Heero's chest expanded and contracted, the heart monitor beeped rhythmically. All the machines around Heero continued to whir, indicating there continued activity. The door opened and closed several times, conversations were held right next to him but he didn't hear them. They were like soft murmurs on the wind to him, of no substance and of no interest to him.

  


Obviously, someone thought this lost, reflective gaze had lasted too long. A hand rested on his shoulder. Duo looked up. The Asian guard from earlier was looking at him sternly. "You should get some rest."

  


Duo shook his head, "No," He croaked, his voice dry from disuse. "No, I'm not leaving."

In a calm even voice he answered, "I'm not asking you to leave. In fact its damn near impossible, with all the reporters and guards posted here," He shook his head in disdain. "What I'm saying is that you should rest, there's extra beds and cots. You could even have one moved in here."

  


Duo blinked in confusion. "I'm alright, I'm fine right here." The guard's jaw clenched. 

  


"Sir, its not healthy, its been nearly six hours since you've arrived. Ms. Darlian has gone to bed, and you should as well." He said in a firm, cold, commanding voice. Duo opened his mouth to protest. He quipped wisely, "The participant's perspectives are clouded while the bystander's views are clear."

  


Duo smirked, he was being fathered by someone who was his own age. Duo yawned. "Maybe you are right, but I don't think I can sleep right now." He bit his lip and looked at Heero. "Maybe I'll watch t. v. . . . ." 

  


The tall man sighed. "If that is what you want." He turned and passed the remote to Duo. Duo turned the t. v. on. Immediately he was assaulted with a loud roar. Duo quickly hit the volume, and turned it down. "Whoever was in here before must have been frickin' deaf." Duo grimaced and focused on the screen. 

  


News. Still replaying the days earlier attack, it switched back and forth from the pandemonium outside the hospital to the shooting. There were several black cars and limos pulled up by the hospital, the occupants of said cars, vainly trying to get through the crowd and into the hospital. A flash of blond caught Duo's eye and he realized, upon closer investigation that it was Quatre. The poor guy, being too polite to push his way through was merely herded to the back. The view changed again, back to the events of the day. Duo stood.

  


"Excuse me, sir?" Duo tapped the black haired man's shoulder. "Quatre Winner is outside trying to get in, he is a close friend of Mr. Yuy's. Perhaps you could get him in?" The Asian's deep onyx eyes turned into his. 

  


"I suppose I could do that, he was on the list given to me by Miss Darlian." He sighed heavily and headed downstairs again without another word. Duo turned and headed back into the room. There was a soft, cushioned in the corner. Tiredly, Duo pulled the chair over next to Heero's bed, making sure he wouldn't be in a nurses way. With a tired sigh, he curled into a comfortable position. Despite his protests to the Asian man, he felt himself drifting off to sleep.

  


~*~*~

  


The cracks in the ceiling were shaped like a carrot, Relena noted. She had told Chang Wufei, her bodyguard, that she would sleep, but guilt ate away at her and she instead studied cracked ceilings. 

  


If only she had sent out that last round of security guards, if only she hadn't planned the meeting for today. If only she hadn't gotten emotionally attached to her bodyguard. How could she use on of her most trusted friends as such a thing. Yet he wouldn't have it any other way. No matter how much the common sense portion of her brain tried to explain it to her, guilt still oppressed her. Sighing, she got out of the cot and stood. Her clothes were rumpled, her makeup smeared. She was sad and alone. The one person she could talk to was lying on the brink of death on a hospital bed. She wanted to cry some more, but crying didn't relieve anything if no one was there to comfort you.

  


She opened the door into Heero's room. There was Duo, no longer staring blankly at Heero's still form, but instead curled into a ball, deep circles under his eyes. One hand was wrapped around his stomach, and the other around his knees, making for an odd and comical position. His sleep didn't look particularly restful, but hers wasn't either.

  


The sound of someone approaching turned away her attention. Wufei, her new bodyguard, supplied by the Preventers, and followed Quatre Raberba Winner and Trowa Barton. All three part of the war effort. With the exception of Wufei, they all had an emotional tie to a man, lying on a bed dying.

  


Tsuzuku

  


**********************

  


THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! Some of you guessed what was gonna happen and that was awesome. Sorry it took so long to update. I am trying my darn hardest. ^^* I did get Wufei in! Yay! All 5 finally!

  


Dear Utsubame started a ficcie called "Fates and Choices" very good, review and tell her to update.

  


Remember, Reviews are what make me want to write. I get inspired by them. So uber thanks to all who review!

  


~Annie

  



	27. Latex

**Disclaimer and warning on first page**

  


Dedication: Lynds/ WhiteWolfSearching . . . . SATURDAY! And don't you forget! Also: _ Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday dear Lynds_

_Happy Birthday to you_

  


(October 7)

  


****************

  


**CHAPTER 27**

  


After some time, Wufei convinced all the conscious occupants of the room to leave. He ordered a pizza, put it in an unused office and made them stay in there and chill for awhile. It was an awfully considerate thing of him to do, he didn't usually do such thoughtful things. But the tension in the air, if you had taken a knife out and sliced vertically, you would have heard the sound of tightly strung cords snapping. 

  


The Asian man shivered. He devoted hours every day to calming him self. Everybody's strained expressions, worried airs, and even the occasional sniffle. The man wasn't dead yet. They way they were acting he wouldn't be surprised if they lit incense and brought in some priests to pray over the dead.

  


Then there was the man sleeping in the chair, curled up in the oddest way. Wufei sat down, officially his shift was over but he had no where else to go. And at the moment this room was the least depressing of the others. Despite the dying man lying in bed. His eyes scanned over the braided mans body.

  


He didn't appear to be in the best of shape, he had a protruding belly, probably a beer belly. Oddly enough, that appeared to be the only part of his body that was out of shape. Some people just grew different, he supposed. He wondered what about this man had Yuy and him in such a close relationship. It was obvious the braided man cared deeply for Yuy, and he wondered what Yuy's feelings in return were. A relative perhaps? Or maybe a friend from the war. The haunted look in the braided man's eyes when he walked in and saw Yuy on the bed expressed more than words could. 

  


~*~*~

  


For some reason, he didn't seem able to move his arms. Nor his legs. In fact it didn't feel like he had any control over any part of his body whatsoever. Even his breathing was measured out for him. Forcing himself to keep calm, he forced an eye open. The room was quiet, he could hear the sound of people breathing. Two people. Flicking his eye back and forth, he caught sight of a long braid trailing over the edge of the chair.

  


He relaxed. All his senses had told him he was captured, but that wasn't right, he was in a room. Duo was next to him. So he was safe. He was almost certain he was safe, if Duo was nearby. Frustrated at his inability to move, he let out a low groan, hoping to catch someone's attention. 

  


Someone moved. Unfortunately it was the second, unidentified person. Heero opened his other eye and let it roll around. A severe looking Asian man. Yes, Chang Wufei. He was the bodyguard he had hired recently. A very trustworthy man. He had stolen him from the Preventers. Obviously, he had started right away. Sifting through his mind, he tried to remember exactly why he was here. 

  


Oh yes.

  


The assassin. They had been at the press conference when he heard the bullet whistling through the air. He had been able to prevent it from hitting Relena, but only by stopping it with his own body. It had to be done, it was his job. So were the other two bullets raining down onto him. Hopefully he had completed his job before losing consciousness. Hopefully.

  


Unsure, and needing to know, Heero struggled to make his body cooperate. Despite the breathing mask, he was able to make a sound of protest. He heard Wufei stand, and felt the mask being taken carefully off. Wufei's eyes watched Heero carefully, to make sure he could handle the responsibility of breathing. In and Out. Heero's chest rose and sank. The lungs expanded and contracted all on there own. Satisfied, Wufei looked down at him. He saw the urgent questioning in Heero's eyes and responded.

  


"The assassin was killed, quite successfully, by you," He continued blithely. "Miss Darlian is, unlike you, physically well." Heero blinked. Wufei smirked. "Perhaps you should rest, there is no one here who requires your conscious opinion at the moment." Wufei turned on his heel. "Now if you don't mind, I think I will go inform the others of your. . . . recovery." He walked briskly out the door, leaving Heero lying there.

  


Slowly and without little pain, Heero turned his head so he could better face Duo. He was wrapped in an odd little ball. His eyebrows were turned upward, in an uncharacteristic troubled expression. He moaned a little and twisted in his seat. His arms moved to wrap around his stomach. To Heero, Duo looked uncomfortable. Heero hated being unable to move. Only able to watch as unpleasant emotions flittered across Duo's face.

  


"Duo?" Heero croaked, his voice dry from disuse. Duo's eyebrows crinkled in concentration before opening slowly. He looked around blankly for a moment, then the events of the past day seemed to catch up to him. 

  


"Heero!?" Duo knelt to the floor, his hand clutching Heero's. "You're awake!"

  


~*~*~

  


Relena walked into Heero's room quietly. Duo was lying next to him on the bed, an arm wrapped gingerly around the wounded man's chest. They were so close and so sweet. Duo's protectiveness of Heero was indicative of a strong emotional tie. And she'd never seen Heero so happy in her life. She hadn't actually talked to him yet, as it seemed more appropriate that Duo and Heero had the time alone together first. Then she had heard about the quarantine the building had been put under just because she was here. Well, that was lifted almost immediately. It seemed Wufei was only waiting for her assent, and the orders were swiftly carried out. 

  


Relena sat down primly on a plastic molded chair. Duo was so sweet, though admittedly a bit odd. He was so loud and outgoing, and though it appeared he just talked without thinking, Relena had a feeling he knew exactly what he was saying when he was saying it. She was the same way. A small smile fell upon her lips. It was too bad that couples like them weren't allowed to do anything but be with one another. Though technically they could live with one another, they couldn't have the intimate title a marriage would lend. They couldn't adopt any of the thousands of war orphans and homeless children littering the Earth and space. Relena sighed, she wished she could do something about it. But for all she knew, it didn't matter and it was just her romantic female heart talking.

  


~*~*~

  


_21 weeks_

  


Heero had insisted on being allowed to go home today. The doctors had tried to refuse him, but Heero found that he could be very persuasive when angry. He'd only been there a week, but he couldn't take it anymore. Duo had been spending inordinate amount of time with him. The hospital wasn't exactly the most romantic place. Somehow spending time with Duo, when surrounded by dying and ill people didn't twinge the old heartstrings.

  


So here he was leaving. At least a week earlier than he was supposed to, but what could they do? This wasn't a jail, they couldn't keep him against his will. Duo had brought him a change of clothes and carefully helped him dress. An affair that had gone a little farther than the innocuous action would imply, leaving Heero quite frustrated and stir crazy.

  


Leaving was a grand affair, that several news stations felt the need to publicize. Heero was quickly ridden out in a wheel chair, pushed by Duo, who kept his hair hanging loose to cover his face, and was rushed into a waiting car. Once inside the tinted windows gave them adequate privacy.

  


The arrival home was much less eventful, Quatre had sent over some of his most trusted men to guard his house til Heero was up and running again. Heero was grateful, but thought it quite unnecessary. Try telling that to Quatre, the guy would turn his gigantic-guilt-inducing-teal orbs onto him and Heero would feel like the worst man ever born. So he accepted the help in his normal manner, a nod and a gruff grunt of assent.

  


Duo helped Heero inside, taking Heero around in his wheelchair. He threw Heero's bags on a couch and sat down. "Wow, that was exciting, ne?" Duo grinned at his proper usage of Heero's language.

  


"You could call it that. I call it a nuisance," Heero grinned to lighten the words. "At least I'm home now. And no one else can walk in and poke me whenever they want." Heero leaned back against his wheelchair. "How late are you staying Duo?" He asked, thinking to invite him to stay for dinner.

  


"Actually," Duo stood and moved next to Heero. "I was thinking of staying until you were healed."  
  
Heero looked at him shocked, but he saw the slightly mischievous set to Duo's stubborn expression. "Well, the doctors say it could take quite a while for my body to heal completely. . . ."  
  


Straight-faced, Duo replied, "Not to mention all the emotional damage you might have, it could take weeks to heal. Months!"  
  


"Years! Even." Heero kept a straight, stolid face.

  


Duo nodded, "Yea, who knows if I'll ever be able to leave."

  


tsuzuku 

  


  


****************

  


(gomen for when i put tsutsuku. . . that means poke, my friend and i commonly use it)

  


Thanks **_SOOO_** much for reviewing! I appreciate it more than you know! Getting reviews is really what makes me write! Thank you!!!

  


Uber thanks to Utsubame for making me work on this so much. 

  


~Annie


	28. Curious George

**Warning: **Shounen ai, implied lemon (nothing explicit) and mpreg 

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, never will.... Stop rubbing it in

  


**Dedication:** This story is dedicated to** WhiteWolfSearching a**nd this chapter theres a great big loving shout out to** Utsubame, **w/o whom this chapter wouldn't have been written glomps them both i love ya guys. 

  


**Summary of story so far:** Duo was going out with Norris, together they decided to undertake an operation to hopefully get one of them pregnant, after some confusion it was found that it was indeed successful on Duo, but not Norris. Duo then kicked Norris out after finding out he was cheating on him. Duo then became an item with one Heero Yuy, Vice Ministers Darlians Bodyguard. As Heero and Duo's relationship grew, Heero accepted Duo's pregnancy and the bond deepened. Recently, Heero was injured protecting Relena, and after some iffy moments recovered enough to return home. After this incident, Duo moved in with Heero.

  


************************

  


  


**Chapter 28**

  


_24 weeks_

  


Weeks passed, Heero healed amazingly fast, and Duo acclimated himself to living with Heero. In a somewhat obtrusive fashion, Duo brought in his own furniture (with some friendly help from Quatre and Trowa), reorganized Heero's rooms, and also went through trashing old files and unimportant things that had piled up. Without much fuss Duo sold his apartment and took to Heero's room, where they moved a queen sized bed that had been gathering dust in a guest bedroom. Of course, they being Quatre and Trowa, because Heero was injured and Duo was pregnant.

  


Three weeks later, Heero had decided he was well enough to go to work again. Needless to say that didn't sit well with Duo.

  


"You nearly died a month ago Heero! You have no business going into work!" Duo moved himself in front of the door, arms crossed stubbornly across his chest, eyes narrowed and glowing in perseverance. If his belly hadn't been rounded in such a comical fashion it would have been quite intimidating.

  


"Duo! I've survived worse things than this, please let me go," His voice was pleading as Heero tried to cajole his braided lover into allowing him to leave. The dark haired man was leaving either way, it was just a matter of how.

  


"Come on. . . . Heero you know you aren't well enough yet! If I poked your side, you would wince! Why do you need to go to work? Every thing's under control," Duo pleaded and leaned against the wall.

  


Heero stared at Duo for a moment, and Duo stared back resolutely. Heero rolled his eyes, "Fine Duo, I'll just go back upstairs. . . . and sit on my butt and shrivel away from disuse," Heero sighed dramatically and made a big show of trudging up the stairs to their bedroom. As soon as he was out of sight, Duo scampered after him, except he went up to the third story, to the room directly above their bedroom and opened a window. He could hear movement downstairs. Duo frowned. He knew Heero wasn't going to stay. 

  


Pushing aside the screen, without little difficulty Duo pulled himself out of the window and onto the gigantic oak tree growing up beside the house. Shimmying down the branch, Duo brought himself to a stop near Heero's window, hidden from view, and watched. 

  


The window opened, Heero's head popped out, closely followed by his torso, twisting at an odd angle which was most likely very uncomfortable for him as well. Looking around, Heero yanked himself onto the window sill, grabbed onto a metal grate and begin pulling himself down. Duo watched him twist as he avoided the tender spots, where but a few weeks ago bullets had found there mark. 

  


Angrily, Duo slid down the tree after Heero. Heero reached the bottom, stood, straightened his clothes and began walking towards the back fence. Duo growled, rather than following him in the tree, his braided lover scuttled ahead of him in the tree like a monkey. When Duo was in a good position, he dropped down. 

An arc of pain shot straight up through the soles of his feet and pulsated in the small of his back. For a brief moment he bowed his head, crouched to the ground; but then Duo brought his face into view with a sardonic grin. "Going to bed, love?"

  


Heero's eyes widened in shock, Duo loved keeping people off balance but what Heero stuttered next left him just as unbalanced. "Duo! What do you think you are doing!?" His voice resonated in the large yard. Heero reached forward and put a hand on Duo's arm.

  


"I'm stopping you from doing something foolish! You aren't well enough to go to work," Duo's eyes flashed at the accusatory tone in Heero's voice. "Just now you were sneaking away from here, after telling me you were going to bed!"

  


"Stopping _me_ from doing something foolish?" Heero's nose flared as his eyes went level with Duo's eyes. "I'm not the one who is six months pregnant here!" Duo opened his mouth to argue, but Heero cut him off angrily. "My going to work may not be the smartest thing to do, but at least I have a choice! That child that you are carrying has no say in whether or not his father jumps out of a tree," For flourish, he placed his other hand on Duo's distended belly. "Potentially endangering both of their lives!" Heero let Duo's arm go and turned on his heel. "I may be stupid but at least I'm not putting others to risk!" With a wave of his hand Heero began walking stiffly around to the front of the house, toward the garage.

  


Duo puffed out his breath angrily, ruffling his bangs. So now Heero was mad, and he was going to work, which Duo had ultimately wanted to prevent. Sure he was pleased that Heero had cared, but not so pleased that Heero was just going off anyway. Duo had gone through all that trouble and all it did was tick Heero off. Duo's violet eyes watched Heero's retreating back, and within those violet orbs, you could almost see the gears clicking.

  


Suddenly, Duo lurched forward, a pathetic cry squeaking out. Duo reached out and caught himself with his hands and stayed there, on the ground, head bowed and braid trailing onto the yard. Hearing the cry, Heero turned around. Seeing Duo on his hands and knees brought Heero straight to Duo's side.

  


"Duo? Duo! Whats wrong?!" Carefully, Heero put his hands on Duo's shoulder and turned him over, cradling the pregnant man next to his chest.

  


The braided man's eyebrows crinkled as he concentrated on the pain in his lower back and thighs. "Hurts. . . ." 

  


Heero frowned, and lifted Duo. "Do you want me to call a doctor? Take you to the hospital?" Duo frowned in return.

  


"No, no really I'm fine," Duo didn't like that Heero was carrying him, but if he said something, it might undermine Duo's "need" and Heero may still try to go to work.

  


"Well. . . . Can you at least tell me whats wrong Duo?" Heero shifted Duo in his arms as he opened the back door to carry Duo inside. 

  


Duo grunted and made a small pained laugh. "Shouldn't have. . . . jumped from the tree."  
Heero smiled at Duo's attempt at a joke and carried Duo to their room and lay him on the bed. The Prussian eyed man turned, intending to call a doctor, but Duo reached out and clutched his wrist. "Don't leave me Heero, stay here."

  


Duo's pleading voice, and bright violet orbs convinced him. So he sat down gingerly on the edge of there bed, but Duo made motions for him to lay down. Sighing, Heero stretched out next to Duo, and settled in as Duo wrapped his arms gently around Heero's chest. Heero relaxed into the warm embrace. Slowly, Duo inched upwards and placed a soft kiss on Heero's lips, pulled back and then fell forward once more, kissing him with a hungry passion. This was one of the many things he had thought he had lost those three weeks ago to the assassin.

  


Growling a bit possessively at the thought, Duo intensified the kiss, and Heero responded, groaning and bringing his hands up to Duo's body and splaying them out across his back. Frantically Duo pulled at Heero's work shirt and somehow managed to get it off in his frenzy. Heero did the same and then proceeded to kick the covers off the bed. With a feral smile Duo attacked. . . .

  


tsuzuku

  


**********************

  


Okay, nothing really happened in this chapter... at first it was full of revelations from both sides and then Utsubame reminded me of what i had promised would 'happen' during this chapter. Actually during last chapter but it got postponed. 

  


I am so sorry about the wait. Thank Utsubame, she's the one who kicked my butt into writing this. . . . directly. Really though it was rereading the reviews that really got me writing... THANKS SO MUCH! glomps all reviewers

  


Über thanks to:** Sweetpea, Wolfgirl333, Kiyomi, Soon to be World Renowned Gracie, Trio-spade, Akennea, Calencoireiel, kaori-chan, lycanthroperunner, Chain** (thanks for rememberin' the baby ^^*), **PSL, PATTY 40** (thanks for the compliments, they are a real morale booster),** Kuiya, rikasakuraduo-heerosyliaspike, Du-kun, LadyDragonWolfKnight, Devil1, Ink2** (they weren't lying about Duo's reason for being there, they were just joking and saving some of the hassle of actually saying "wanna move in with me" ^_^), **Honor, SuperPoodle, Solo D. Maxwell-Yuy, Mariana, Fragile Reflection** (love the penname), **Shinigami-Sniper, Deity of Sorrow, Arin. **

  


~Annie ^^*


	29. How to fill up space with absolutely not...

DISCLAIMER: Don't own GW, or characters or anything affiliated with it.... except for ya know all the dvds and the action figures and the mouse pad. . . .

  


Dedication: To Lynds (WhiteWolfSearching) and Andie (Utsubame) who slobbered me with guilt as soon as i logged back on. THANKS!

  


To Ink2: Duo didn't lie, he embellished the truth. He was in pain, he just didn't tell Heero exactly how much. ^___^

  


*********************

  


**CHAPTER 29**

  


Shafts of sunlight poured in through the blinded window, Duo rolled from his side onto his back, staring lazily up to the ceiling. One of the downsides of being seven months pregnant was the exhaustion, an advantage, of course, was that he was allowed to sleep in without any ridicule. Duo slunk out of bed and shuffled down the stairs. He may have only been living here a couple months, but he had made himself right at home in Heero's mansion. Heero's home had been transformed. The windows were open and sunlight brightened the once dreary hallways. Pictures and art littered the main hallway, and drop clothes were laid out in one end where Duo had laid upon himself the task of painting his walls new and vibrant colors, as opposed the dull, unexciting white they were. But he wasn't just painting the walls for cosmetic purposes. Now that he'd given himself leave of the shop, he was bored stiff by all this inactivity.

  


He'd left Jerry in charge of the garage, with Sam as the second working mechanic. Duo still checked in, and handled the finances and such, but for now he was taking paternity leave. If he thought about him working right now, just the sight of a pregnant man trying to roll in and out from underneath a car was absurd. Duo chuckled softly to himself as he poured himself a glass of orange juice.

  


He had intended to do some shopping today, he wasn't allowed to be seen in public really (not that he really wanted to either), but he had found that you could do shopping just as well if you called it in and had them bring it to your car. Unfortunately, he was stuck at home. Heero's car had sputtered and died last night, and Duo had told him to take his bike to work instead. Duo had promised to fix the car himself today, telling Heero it would be therapeutic. But, Duo was feeling very lethargic today and didn't feel like going outside in the crisp cold air, and working under the hood right now. So instead, he would continue painting.

  


Walking quietly, as if a tiger stalking his prey, Duo walked into the hallway. His "prey"was merely the can of paint, but when you were home alone, in a big house. . . . anything goes. Standing back to artistically survey his work thus far, he took a critiquing pose and held one thumb up. He had missed a small area in the lower left corner. Crouching down, Duo popped open the paint pail and stirred the paint. Then he poured some in a pan and took out his roller. 

  


Remembering, with an overly embellished agonized sigh, Duo reached up and took the face mask off a nearby card table. Heero had insisted on it, Duo understood why, and he appreciated the concern, but he was beginning to feel just a tad bit mothered. That may just be some hormones setting in, making him just a tad bit irritable, in fact he was almost certain they were (he had deliberately skipped 3 doctors appointments because of his vexation at the attention he was getting and the the lectures he was receiving.) Heero didn't know about this of course, but what he didn't know couldn't hurt him. . . . . or Duo for that matter. 

  


Letting his thoughts take over, his brush strokes became stronger and more deliberate, as he set about painting Heero's dull walls. [1]

  


~*~*~

  


Heero walked next to Wufei Chang in the hallway, the Vice Foreign Minister walking in front of them, conversing with her advisers and assistants. And though she looked at them, responded to them, and gave her opinion to them, her mind was somewhere else, somewhere completely off-topic. 

  


It was Heero and Duo. Heero had always been very secretive, brooding. But of late, ever since he had been shot by the assassin, he seemed more open, a little more willing to talk. And even with the little that he said, Relena could tell he was deeply devoted to Duo, and from the brief conversations she'd had with Duo, he was just as devoted to Heero.

  


Ever since the assassin's attack and Heero's brush with death she had been wracking her brain for an appropriate gift of repayment, and she had finally thought of one.

  


~*~*~

  


Duo finished the hallway he had been working in. Without realizing it, the day had slipped away. Their was an empty pizza box on the cardtable, a liter of lemon lime soda, and an assortment of small bowls of sample foods that had sounded good to Duo while he painted. Duo knew he should clean up, but all of a sudden, his whole body ached, his feet were screaming for relief and the small of his back seemed to be crumpling under the pressure from the ever-growing child within him. After a short rest, which included mostly lounging on the couch, Duo headed for Heero's master bathroom. Though the tub wasn't exactly a jacuzzi, it did have jets and plenty of room to lay down, with a small shelf to sit upon as well.

  


Turning the water on, Duo stripped, piling his clothes on the floor next to the hamper. As the water filled the bath, he stepped in gingerly, his long braid trailing behind him, and then resting on top of the water 'til it became too waterlogged to float and sank down to the bottom of the tub. Breathing deeply, Duo got himself as comfortable as he could. As the tub filled, Duo felt his eyes grow heavy, so he turned the water off and leaned back and relaxed. . . .

  


A loud crash jerked him awake. It had sounded like glass breaking. It was followed by another, and another. Quickly, Duo pulled himself out of the bath. He dried off and began dressing. He wasn't sure what the sound was, but he would find out. Grabbing a heavy out-of-use vase, he opened the door. . . . 

  


~*~*~ 

  


Heero drove home, shivering slightly as the dry March air blew past him. This bike was really more suited to a person like Duo. Open, free, crazy. It was intoxicating the feel of power you got from riding in an open vehicle, without any restraints, no protection. Yet, this didn't really feel like the right vehicle for him. He had ridden it several times of late, b/c Duo had wanted to go out while he was at work, but didn't have a car himself, and for obvious reasons, Duo didn't think it would be right for himself to be driving a motorcycle at this time.

  


Heero soared into his driveway, pulling the tinted riding glasses off as he coasted into view of his house. 

  


His _burning_ house. The glasses dropped onto the pavement.

  


"DUO!!!"

  


tsuzuku

  


***************************

  


Don't know if anyone got that, but that was supposed to be a metaphor of sorts. . . .

  


Okay! Sorry it took me so long. . . . ridiculously long. But I don't even feel worthy to give you my excuse rant. If ya've talked to me recently you'll know, or if you want to personally scream at me go ahead. (AIM, yahoo, and MSN @ AnnieMaxwell02, AnnieMaxwell02@yahoo.com, or AnnieMaxwell02@hotmail.com, respectively)

  


TO pep myself for writing this chapter, i reread reviews, so those really do help, more than you can possibly imagine. Thank you so much!!! 

  


I won't leave you with the cliffie if you ask nicely. I will be sure to update within the week. ^_^

  


~Annie

  


P. S. If you dont' receive an email when I update and would like too, just tell me in your review... I'm losing track

  



	30. We didn't start the Fire

Alright, you know the disclaimer and warning by now....

  


Dedication: WWS and Utsubame! You guys rock baby!

  


***********************

  


**CHAPTER 30**

  


Heero rushed towards his burning house. Fire was visible through windows, out some doors, and in some places small flames were sprouting up in the grass. He got right up to the door before realizing with frustration that he couldn't go in that way. Just looking through the front pane showed that the front hall was ablaze. 

  


Duo was in there.

  


The mere thought made Heero's breath quicken and his adrenaline spiked. He had to get to him, to save him. What if he was trapped? Stuck in a room, surrounded by fire. Bunching his muscles, Heero took off for the back door, sprinting like a gazelle. Heero leaped at the door and wrenched it open. The assailing cloud of smoke, made him turn his head and cough, his eyes bleary with tears. Heero pulled his shirt up over his mouth and nose and headed in. The fire wasn't as strong back here, but the smoke made the entire area look hazy. Heero's only thought was that Duo could be anywhere, and Heero had to find him. Opening doors as he went down the hallway, the heat got stronger and the smoke thicker. Crouching down, to get away from the heaviest of smoke, Heero continued his search. He was nearly to the front of the house now, where the fire seemed to be strongest. If he went to much further, he would walk into a wall of fire. Heero made a sharp turn and headed towards the stairs, his breath coming in painful rasps. There. On the stairs. Something was lying there. 

  


Unable to prevent it, with a loud cry he called out Duo's name. Heero ran straight to Duo's side and turned him over. For the first time in his life he was panicked and not in complete control of his emotions. Instead of checking him over though, Heero cradled Duo in his arms and headed as swiftly as possible towards the nearest exit. 

  


The fire roared and spread. As the smoke thickened, Heero lost sight of the nearest front door, and found his head growing hazy. Shaking, he got on his knees, and dragged Duo along under him, securing Duo's braid on top of him. Slowly he turned into the nearest room and headed for the window. The smoke seemed to be flowing towards it, and upon further investigation, he realized the window was broken. Hoisting Duo into his arms, he kicked out the broken glass and pulled him and Duo out, onto the lawn and ran out onto the lawn, safely away from the burning structure behind him.

  


~*~*~

  


Quatre took the tea kettle off of the stove as the tell-tale whistle announced the waters temperature to be right. He poured the water into a blue spode cup and waited for the tea bag to seep its taste throughout the water. Quatre sat down, enjoying the little time to himself he had. Often he was swamped with business matters, world politics, or national crises. But in his kitchen, with his tea, everyone knew he was to be left alone. He didn't take advantage of it, never spending too long in there. 

  


Quatre rested his head in his hands, staring absently out the window. It was beautiful out, the sun still set early, so the sun made the clouds gleam warm peaches and pinks. The coniferous trees surrounding his property lent a great silhouette, perfect for some romantic postcard, or something. _(A/n: are there such a thing as romantic postcards?) _The pale grey smoke trailing to the right was a lovely touch as well, you could almost imagine the small log cabin with a bright fire burning. Quatre let his eyes slide over to the smoke, curious as to what was its cause, and noticed it growing thicker and darker, broiling like angry waves upon the sea.

  


Becoming alarmed, Quatre stood and moved to the window. Thick vicious smoke leaped over the tree line, while small tips of flame would occasionally rise. Setting down his cup, Quatre calmly walked to the ranch style doors and stepped into the hallway. Taking in a deep breath, Quatre screamed. "FIRE!!!"

  


~*~*~

  


Heero lay Duo down, and then crouched on his hands and knees, taking in small breaths of fresh air, trying to keep himself from coughing. When his breathing was under control, and he was no longer shaking from lack of O2. Heero examined Duo. He seemed to breathing, thankfully, but they were short raspy breaths. His skin was covered in sooty sweat, his lips were parched looking and his skin bright red. Duo's arms had some minor burns on them, but nothing appeared to serious. Holes were burned through parts of Duo's clothes, and in one spot, the elbow was completely burned through, and there on Duo's elbow was probably the worst burn. In fact, Heero was a little curious as to why Duo's hair wasn't burning as well. If his clothes had set on fire so easily, you would think that his hair would have too, but instead it felt almost moist, perhaps he had been in the shower recently?

  


Deciding that wasn't important, Heero began talking lowly to Duo, slapping his cheek, and fanning him as best he could. "Duo? Come on love, wake up, nows not the time for sleeping." Duo's head lolled to the side a little and his eyebrows crinkled up a tad. "Duo, please wake up, you need to be awake!" Duo lips opened and a small raspy cough emanated forth. Water, Duo needed some water

  


"Heero!" A voice called out, from across the lawn. "Heero! Whats going on!? Are you guys alright?" Quatre and Trowa ran across the lawn to where the two figures were laying. Heero spared them a short glance, just long enough to notice Quatre was soaking wet. ****Quatre reached them first and knelt down next to him. "What happened?" He put a calloused hand on Duo's forehead. 

  


"I don't know yet, I wasn't home. . . ." Heero raised Duo in his arms. "We need some water. . . . something, he so hot . . . ." Quatre looked around. Then nodding grimly. He ordered Trowa to go get some from a nearby gardening shack. While he waited for Trowa, Quatre stood over Duo and wrung water from his soaking shirt onto Duo's neck and face. 

  


Duo coughed a dry raspy hack, his eyes opened and he looked around. Obviously disorientated, he looked around and captured Heero's glance. "Heero?" He croaked and pulled himself up a bit. "What are we. . . . what are. . . . we," His eyes had shifted to the fire, the fire that was ravaging his newly-found home. The flames reflected in his eyes, that and his soot covered face and burned and tattered clothes made him look like a soul condemned to Hell. "No!!!" He cried out in an anguished sigh and stood, almost leaping off towards the house.

  


"Duo! Love, you can't go back there! Its okay! Houses can be rebuilt, don't risk your health over something you can't change!" Heero pulled him back and put a supporting arm around him.

  


Duo looked at him, wide-eyed. "NO! THERE ARE PEOPLE IN THERE, HEERO!" They all looked at Duo, perplexed. "Four! They were four of them. . . . upstairs. . . . the paint," He tried to push away from Heero but wasn't able to get away.

  


"What do you mean people, Duo? What are you talking about?" Heero turned Duo to him and made him look straight in his eyes. Unfortunately, Duo couldn't answer because he was coughing again. As soon as he regained his breath, a loud siren wailed nearby. Duo's eyes widened. 

  


"They can't see me, Heero!" His voice cracked. "I'm not supposed to be seen like this, its supposed to be confidential." Duo looked over at the gardener's hut Trowa was emerging from with a bucket of water. "I'll be in there. . . . Tell them there are four people in there, I mean it!" With that Duo pulled away from Heero and waddled over to the hut, pausing and speaking briefly with Trowa, before disappearing inside.

  


Quatre and Heero looked at each other. Four people? Inside? What could that possibly mean, and more importantly why were they there. Shrugging, Heero went followed the truck and hailed a firemen. . . .

  


~*~*~

  


Three hours later, Heero was able to wave off the last fireman. He rubbed a weary hand over his eyes and face, blinking owlishly at the truck as it pulled out. As soon as it was out of his driveway, he ran to the gardeners hut to check on Duo. He was leaned against a wall, his eyes closed and his breathing deep.

  


Heero laughed, despite the seriousness of the day. Duo could sleep anywhere it seemed, Heero's face sobered. Not to mention today had probably been particularly stressful on him. With a contemplative frown, he opened the door to where Quatre was hovering anxiously. "Quatre? Can you get us a car?" The blond Arabian _(a/n: I swear that has to be an oxymoron)_ nodded. "Do it then, we need to get him to Dr. Croats."

  


~*~*~

  


Duo slept through most of the car ride, he woke occasionally, babbling, asking about the people in the house and coughing. It worried Heero, but Quatre assured him it was probably exhaustion. When they got there, Duo woke up enough to walk himself inside.

  


Duo shivered. He remembered now why he was avoiding this place, he was tired of being coddled and told what to do. Now he was back. He knew he would have had to return eventually. With a resolute sigh, he leaned against Heero, hoping to look too ill for a reprimand, but the way the doctor was scowling, he wasn't sure it would work.

  


"DUO MAXWELL!?! Just where have you been this last month!" Dr. Croats glared down at Duo, "If it wasn't for you calling in to rudely tell our secretary you wouldn't make your appointment, I'd have feared you dead!" The old doctor's nostrils were flaring like a soon to spew volcano.

  


With a pathetic glance, Duo looked up and Heero for support, and saw him about to have an apoplectic fit. Moving away from Heero's shoulder, he sighed. "This is why I don't want to come here."

  


****************

  


Über much thanks to Utsubame for helping me with the ending!

  


I can't thank you beautiful people enough for helping me. I felt so obligated to get a chapter out. So I did. Even tho this week was exam week. ^____^ I was bound to fail either way so its okay. SO! Doumo Arigatou Gozaimashita bows and lays self prostrate on floor (ya know, I find it hilarious when people write prostate instead of prostrate.... laughs maybe its just me)

  


Ja ne!

  


~Annie Maxwell


	31. Four minus three equals one man alive

**Disclaimer: **I owneth not GW. No suing.

**Dedication**: To Lynds (WhiteWolfSearching) and Utsubame! glomples There wouldn't be a story without you two. 

**Warning**: MPREG, shonen ai, erm.... ya know the norm.

***************

**CHAPTER 31**

_28 weeks_

Duo's ears were ringing after the "talking-to" he'd received. Not only from the doctor, going on and on about jeopardizing the experiment, but Heero as well, yelling at him for jeopardizing his and the child's safety. Suffice to say, that only the events of the day, had kept him from doing something really stupid. . . . like killing the doctor. Dr. Croats was so overbearing, and not to mention insensitive. It may be an "experiment" but it was still a child, and it was still his body. And, he hadn't been to gentle when he'd bandaged and salved his wounds.

Heero was staring out the window, his eyes glued to whatever was interesting out there. Duo leaned against his shoulder, feigning sleep just to escape the cold penetrating stare he had fixed on him through the whole doctor's appointment. Duo sighed loudly, he wasn't comfortable like that. Hoping Heero was over his anger, Duo sat up and blinked, looking around as if he had really been asleep.

"Done pretending?" Heero asked dully. Duo gaped briefly but then closed his mouth. It shouldn't surprise him that Heero knew he was awake. Duo hadn't even been controlling his breathing. 

Duo nodded. 

"Who were the four people you spoke of earlier, Duo?" Duo's mouth dropped. He had completely forgotten about them.

"Oh my goodness! Heero, were they okay? Did the firefighters get them out on time?"

Heero looked at Duo grimly, "They found three bodies Duo, none were alive."

Duo's eyes widened and he swallowed. "And the fourth?" He whispered.

"There wasn't a fourth." Heero sighed and moved ever-so-slightly closer to Duo in an attempt to comfort him. "Who were those people Duo, and what were they doing in our house?"

"Th-they were the ones- well I don't know for certain, but they had sticks, they were breaking everything they could get their hands on." Duo looked down. "They were on their way out when I found them, and I knocked them out. I hadn't noticed the fire. The fire hit something, the paint or. . . . I don't know, something and it exploded. That's the last thing I remember." Duo looked down at his hands. "I didn't want to kill them Heero, just stop them."  
  
Heero took a deep breath, trying to control his own anger. What could Duo have possibly been thinking? Taking on four men in his condition. "It wasn't your fault Duo, you couldn't have done anything, they brought it upon themselves." Duo leaned against him, his eyes staring blankly at the floor. "I need to know Duo, what they looked like. Did they say anything? Did they give any hint as to why they were setting the house on fire?"

Duo looked at Heero slowly. "Nothing, they were silent. They had. . . ." Duo paused, his eyes closed in reflection. "They had rods, and sticks. They were dressed in something that appeared to be. . . . delivery clothes? Maybe, kind of like the milk man."

Heero's mouth turned downwards. It would be so simple, to get in as a milk man, or some sort of delivery man. Especially, now that he thought of it, since it was Tuesday and his milk was delivered on Tuesdays. 

At Relena's request, Heero had relaxed his security, believing his identity to be secure and it unneeded. So there was only one watchman at his gate. If it had been Relena's residence, the milk truck would've been searched, the milk tested and then the milk man would've had to drink some milk himself. He hadn't felt the need to take the same precautions with his own home. He trusted himself. It showed he was getting soft, the fact that he was now caring for another, and that other had nearly died because of his laxness in security, only served to further drive home his weakness.

Duo could tell, he could almost hear Heero's thoughts as he started laying the blame on himself. "Heero, its not your fault. These things happen," Duo shifted, wrapping an arm around Heero. "What's important right now is not laying blame, but finding out who those people were." 

Heero looked at him. "They aren't many people who would want me dead right now. But, after the I was shot, the news got a lot of pictures of me." He looked steadily into Duo's eyes. "The whole world now knows that to get to Relena you have to get through me first. I put you in danger. It is my fault."

Duo's amethyst eyes blazed, "So are you saying its your fault that we are living with each other? Don't take so much credit Heero Yuy. This was just as much my decision as yours and I knew there could be risks involved." He lifted his chin defiantly. "If you think I would appreciate being pushed away for my own safety, you are completely wrong. I'd rather live a little dangerously than completely lonely."

"Duo. . . . I. . . ." Heero had been thinking just that. That for Duo's safety he should be sent away. But Duo didn't seem exactly fond of that idea, to say the least. Heero's eyes set and he moved forward and opened the window between the cab and the chauffeur. "Excuse me, but could you please take us to the Vice Foreign Minister's estate?"

~*~*~

Relena sat sloppily, allowing her carefully upheld composure to dissipate now that she was back in her own room, with no camera's and no spying eyes other than Chang Wufei's, her bodyguard. She had come to trust Wufei completely in the weeks that he had been working for her, he was as much of a confidante as Heero. It was so reassuring to have two people with whom she could speak and not worry about it being reported to the press. It may seem odd, but she was convinced that if tomorrow Wufei no longer worked for her, he would still be a friend. She knew it.

She propped her feet up on her coffee table. An old rickety piece of furniture she'd gotten from a garage sale. Who needed an expensive ottoman when she could have this lovely wooden table. She closed her eyes and let her mind drift, wriggling her toes in pleasure of having them out of those restraining stiletto heels. 

Wufei watched the Vice Foreign Minister, wracked with indecision. Finally, deciding it couldn't hurt, he knelt down by her feet and stuck his calloused, but deft hands on her feet, rubbing and massaging them gently. She didn't even open an eye, just moaned in pleasure and kept her feet in place and remained that way for quite a while.

A sharp knock brought her out of dream land. Wufei stood and went to the door, peaking through the peep hole before opening it. "Yuy." He stated with a nod and ushered him in.

"Chang," Heero said as he stepped in.

Relena stood when she heard the exchange of names. "Heero? Is something wrong?" 

"No, I just need to inform you of a few things."

tsuzuku. . . .

*********

Thank You So Much! I have a goal. It may seem selfish, but if I get my five hundredth 

review by Saturday evening, I will update the next chapter. ^_^

Oh! And Mucho Gracias to: **RikuSakuraDuo-HeeroSyliaSpike, Mariana1, Yuri Rikusentai, Chain, Soon to Be World Renowned Gracie** (your review made me feel so happy! Arigatou), **Duo/Folken/TK, LadyDragonWolfKnight**, (thanks, I didn't too badly on my exams, hope you did well!), **Andrea, PATTY 40** (thanks for being so dedicated) **Kuiya, Fragile Reflection, Plastic Tree, WolfGirl333, Akennea, Trio-Spade, Muchacha** (lurve the name), **Calencoireiel, Tyi Yuy, Blue Eyed Angel 2, **and **Deity of Sorrow.**

Okay, so the reason (main reason) this was so late.... well there is two. One is I got DDR (bwhahahha! Despair, for my DDR prowess is far above all of yours!... j/k ^__^) and the second is I am writing an story with Utsubame. WE would really appreciate it if you read it. ^_^ Arigatou- you can read it here: the name of it is Only Love Matters, under the penname Annie_Tsu.

Arigatou!

~Annie


	32. Love me Tender

Ya know the norm.... ^^

***************

Chapter 32

Wufei sat down, outside Ms. Darlian's parlor. She was going to bed, and he was going to begin research. He booted up his laptop and pulled up all the files he had on the assassination attempt. Yuy had informed them that his home had been burned nearly to the ground by a vandal. He believed it was someone who was getting rid of him, so that they could get to the minister. Yuy's supposition was a good and valid one. So while Yuy worked on it from home, he would work on it here.

Chang had an idea of his own. The shooting attempt on Relena had gone largely unexplained. Though the shooter was killed, they didn't seem able to find out for whom he was acting. It could very likely be the same faction who burned Yuy's home.

~*~ *~

Duo awoke in a strange bed. He stiffened, unsure, for the moment, as to where he was. Slowly, memories dripped into his mind and remembered. There had been a fire, he was at Quatre's. Heero had been up working late, so Duo had gone to bed alone.

And woken up the same way. 

Slowly, so as not to put pressure on the burned parts of his body, he sat up, legs spread out, with his round belly resting between his thighs. He felt energized and motivated, like he needed to get something done. Perhaps he would take a trip into his shop. He knew he really wasn't supposed to go out in public, but he really wanted to know what was going on down there. Besides they would need to know his new address and how to reach him. 

Duo looked at the clock, pleased he noted that he had just enough time to get the garage before it opened. Hopefully he would be able to talk to Jerry, go over any paperwork, and see how it was going with Sam. He walked into the bathroom, pulling some clothes out of the pile of clean ones the maids had left folded at his door. He took his baggiest pants and sweatshirt out and put them on. While wearing them he just looked like a heavyset man. Slipping on a pair of well-supported sneakers so that his feet wouldn't ache as badly later, he stepped out the door taking in a deep breath of air. 

Once he arrived, he told Quatre's chauffeur to come back in an hour or so, then he walked inside, and headed for the office to speak to Jerry. The old man was staring at the papers on his desk, a calculator in front of him and a sheet of paper covered with figures next to it. He growled, shook his head and crossed off a big section of the paper and turned it over, starting again. Duo knocked on the door.

"We're not open 'til 8:00, come back in twenty minutes." His head never moved up from the paper. 

"Oh, but I'm not a customer," Duo said with a smile, and came into to watch sympathetically as Jerry tried to compute the finances.

"Duo! Blessed virgin, its been months since I've seen your face!" Jerry's eyes traveled along the form of Duo's body, pausing ever so slightly, but he made no comment. "What brings you back?" 

"Do I need a reason to come to my own shop? I just thought I'd stop in and see how things were going, if there were any problems." Duo dropped into a nearby chair, "How's Sam working out?"

Jerry grinned, "Oh great, he's becoming much more open and friendly with the customers, there are quite a few females who come to visit him with 'car troubles' quite regularly." Jerry shook his head, "Don't worry though, he's always very professional. Besides from what I see, he's got a lady friend of his own who occupies. Occasionally she comes and visits him." Duo grinned, with an "oh really?" look.

At that moment, the back door opened and in walked the topic of conversation himself. He passed by the office, waving at Jerry, but seeing Duo he paused. "No, no need to stop on my account, feel free to do as you wish." Duo advised with a grin. No need messing up his morning routine. Sam set about setting up his tools for the day, unlocking the toolcarts and opening the door. As soon as he did, someone walked in and he was immediately set to work. Jerry looked indecisively between the budget and the cars. Duo decided for him.

"Go on, I'll handle the budget." At Jerry's protests, he insisted it was no trouble and got to work right away. Time passed quickly, and Duo was able to finish the work before his hour was up. Standing and rolling his shoulders, Duo walked out, looking on curiously as Sam talked with a customer. In fact, Sam was more than talking as he reached over and gently kissed this customer on the cheek before grinning and disappearing under the hood again. Deciding that farewell's could be left for another time, Duo headed for the back door, hoping to steal a glimpse of Sam's lover.

Duo's jaw dropped. Completely unhinged. There was an unexpected surprise.

Becca Lenhart, his old neighbor from the apartment building was there, laughing at Sam's remarks and replying with witty ones herself. Sam, for his part, seemed to be pretty smitten with her as well. Duo laughed, he couldn't help it, that was definitely a pair he never would have thought of. _ (a/n: gack! Annie isn't supposed to end a sentence in a preposition... FIX IT.... nvm) _ Both heads turned back and looked at him, Duo waved a bit self-consciously. Becca's face lit up.

"Duo Maxwell! Where have you been?" Becca exclaimed, "I was a little worried, when I went up to visit you one night and none of your stuff was there."

Duo grinned, "Sorry about that, I had a change of residence and had some things I needed to take care of." The braided man looked apologetic. "And actually I've changed where I'm living temporarily again. . . . So, it could be difficult getting a hold of me."  
  
Becca shook her head, her short bob cut swishing around her ears, "A mysterious nomadic mechanic. . . . sounds like some trashy romance novel summary." She laughed and looked at her watch, "Geez, I've got to go," She leaned forward and pecked Sam on the cheek, promising to stop by later. Then she looked seriously at Duo, "Don't forget to leave an update or some news, even if its just here with Sam." Then grinning she left the building.

~*~*~

Heero walked into the bedroom late that night, his feet dragging along the wooden floor. He carefully lay down in bed next to Duo, careful not to awaken him. Tomorrow Duo had a doctor's appointment, Heero had to make sure Duo went. The doctor had told them it would be near two hours long as he had to run some tests and explain quite a few things that could have been explained a long time ago. Heero was going to escort Duo, just so that he could hear what he was saying.

Duo's peaceful, almost ethereal face shifted a bit as his content look changed to a small smile. There was this unique surgence of feelings, something he had never felt for anyone or anything else before. Just lying and staring at Duo made him feel completely content, knowing someone was always there, always caring for him as well. 

With timid, gentle movements, Heero stroked Duo's long braid, following the length of it, feeling the silky strands. His hand stopped on Duo's side, moving them forward, he let his broad hands span Duo's generous abdomen where a life was miraculously growing. A life Duo was willing to share with him. Tenderly, Heero wrapped his strong arms around Duo's welcoming warmth and drifted off to sleep.

tsuzuku

************

Okay, that was fun! Lotsa fluff! dies from overdosage GACK! ^_^ Sorry it took so long but I got it out! Only two weeks this time! Yay! I just had a little bit left to do, it just took a while to write.... SORRY! yawns But its about time for Annie to head off to bed. . . . (FINALLY THOUGHT OF BABY NAME!)

Review! As an author dependent on reviews, it would be SOOOO much appreciated if ya told me what ya think. Was the Becca Sam thing okay? I had it planned out like.... a year ago. . . . Wow. . . . This story is taking a long time... ^^

~Annie


	33. Cause you're my cheeseburger

**CHAPTER 33**

There was a certain quirk about women that made them entirely unpredictable. This quirk was more commonly known as P. M. S., or just hormones in general. Heero had always seen this as a sort of funny annoyance that could get in the way. It had never frustrated him or made him angry in any way. But – there's always a but – Duo's current mood, a mood that can only be described as PMS, was really grating on Heero's nerves. It started when he woke Duo up for the doctor's appointment. Duo'd grabbed a half-full (or half empty, however you look at it) glass of water and tossed it into Heero's face.

It had only gone downhill from there.

Now they were in the parking lot, Duo glaring resolutely at the road as Heero started the car. He was trying to be understanding, but Duo was being obstinate, grouchy and contrary. No matter what Heero said or did, it was the wrong thing. Damn hormones.

In fact, the doctor had kicked them out after fifteen minutes, throwing his hands in the air in disgust. Heero started the car and Duo 'harumphed'. The doctor had barely gotten our a brief explanation of what he needed to do before Duo began whining, in a completely un-Duo-like way. First off, the chairs were uncomfortable, and then there was the fact that there were better things that Duo could be doing, like sleeping. Everything the doctor said, Duo came up with a reason not to. Perform an ultrasound? No the baby is kicking, its fine. Go through some hints for labor? No, he'll find it online and its too soon anyway. Every single thing, Duo rebuked every single suggestion. No wonder the doctor had kicked them out.

As they had been leaving though, the doctor pulled Heero aside and explained that part of the reason Duo was so moody was because his body wasn't made for these kind of hormones and it really just didn't know how to adjust. Duo wasn't used to it and he really wouldn't always adjust well. "Give it time," he'd said. Yea, time, thats it. And while Heero "gave it time," Duo sulked because he knew why Heero had been pulled aside.

"So Duo, would you like to go get something to eat for lunch?" Heero asked, as he pulled onto the street.

"Only if its full of oils and fats and is going to clog my arteries," Duo muttered in response.

"Duo . . . You know-" Heero began in reproach.

"You're RIGHT! I KNOW!" Duo sat up in his seat, looking at Heero. "BUT IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO HAVE WHAT I WANT, DON'T OFFER!!!" Duo sat back down huffing.

"Duo, calm down. Don't get so excited, you're right I'm sorry, but I only offered because I thought we could hit a salad bar or something." Heero said calmly, stifling his own temper. Duo was the only person in the world that could get him impassioned like this.

"I AM CALM!" Duo slumped down into his chair. "When was the last time I willingly ate a salad, Heero? Can you tell me that?! Whats so wrong with having a burger and fries occassionally?"

"Duo, when I do let you have some, you get sick, then you get angry at me for letting you have some! What exactly should I do here?" Duo became silent. He hated it when Heero made a good point and sooner or later he would always make a winning point.

"Listen, Duo how about we go for a salad and then we can get some ice cream on the way back?" Heero offered tentatively. He should have kept his mouth shut.

"STOP TRYING TO PACIFY ME! I'M NOT SOME TODDLER YOU CAN BRIBE SO DON'T TREAT ME LIKE ONE!!!" Duo screamed and eyed the door handle dangerously.

"DUO MAXWELL!" Heero yelled, his temper unleashed. He pulled the car over to the side of the interstate as passing traffic whizzed by. "The reason I am treating you like a two-year old is because you are acting like one. There is no reason on Earth that you can't have a salad. In fact there is no reason on Earth that you are acting like the Wicked Witch of the West with a penis. Grow up! The whole damn world doesn't revolve around you." Heero's voice had been low and dangerous the whole time, a carefully contained fury, that would have frightened the strongest of men.

Unless of course the man happens to be pregnant Duo Maxwell, who was determined to find a fault anywhere. "Watch you language around my baby bucko," Duo's hand wrapped around his abdomen, partly in possessiveness and also in an effort to sooth the child, who had decided to have a circus there tonight. "You know what? Forget it, I'll walk home." Duo yanked on the handle, but the door didn't open. "HEERO!"

Heero turned back to the road his mouth clenched in a straight taut line. He pulled back into traffic and headed for Quatre's estate. It was still a good twenty minute drive and he wasn't going to spend it yelling. Once they had both calmed down they would think it was silly, but at the moment, both of them were out for blood.

Duo stalked out of the car the moment it had come to a stop in the driveway. From there he went straight to the back, where Quatre's artificial lake spread magnificently across the back yard, successfully filling several acres of land. Duo loved this lake, even though it was man-made, life still flourished and the tranquility of the still water was soothing.

Duo didn't want to be soothed right now though. The rippleless water irritated him. He needed chaos to bandage his seething self-righteous emotions. Peeling off his socks and shoes and not caring who saw, Duo climbed a tree and onto a low hanging branch. Staring vehemently at the calm water below him, Duo curled into a ball and rolled off the branch.

There was enough distance between him and the water to make a significant splash, upsetting the water and wildlife around him. Paddling now, allowing the way the water relieved the stress of the weight from the child to soothe his burning temper. The sun shone brightly down on Duo, whose temper was slowly cooling off. Leaning back Duo floated in the water.

Cold hands appeared from nowhere, grabbing Duo by the throat and dragging him out of the water. Duo's eyes widened, "What the-" A wet cloth was placed swiftly over his mouth and Duo collapsed into his captors arms.

"This'll do the trick, that bodyguard won't know what do to without his woman." A tall man with a bandage covering half his face laughed silently as he drove away.

Tsuzuku

Thanks to all my awesome reviewers!!!

Doumo Arigatou Gozaimashita = is the most respectful and sincerest way to thank someone ... (at least that i know of)

Tsuzuku = to be continued.

If you are still reading this... GOOD NEWS! I have a big chunk of the next chapter written and i have finally decided how it is gonna end. 4 more chapters... tops.

Annie


	34. What becomes of the Broken Hearted

**CHAPTER 34**

A much more calm and rational Heero went out several hours later. Duo had been stewing long enough, it was time to bring him inside and make up with him. Heero asked around and the last place he'd been seen was the lake. Duo was always at the lake swimming around, talking to frogs and chasing fish. It had worried Heero for awhile, but Duo was a capable swimmer, so the worries were alleviated.

Sure enough, when he got to the tree, he could see Duo's shoes, socks, wallet and jacket all piled up next to a tree. Walking over to the man-made lake, Heero's eyes searched for Duo. He stopped dead in his tracks. The water was completely still, with no signs of life anywhere.

Heero's eyes swiftly scanned the entire area. If Duo had drowned. . . No, the mud. The mud on the other side of the tree had a gouge in it, with footprints nearby. Almost as if something had been . . . dragged.

"Damn." Heero took one last scan of the area and then took off running. If someone had taken Duo, he would follow them to the ends of the Earth until there lives were forever haunted with the thought of him finding them. Cursing again, Heero took off for Quatre's estate.

It smelled bad. It was hot and something was poking into his back. Duo's eyes opened wearily. His mind struggled to make sense of what was going on. The last thing he remembered was . . . the lake. He was swimming in the lake because he was angry at Heero. Had he drowned? Was this Hell? It felt miserable enough.

First things first, getting that lump out from under his back. Duo shifted to the side and realized with a rush of pain that the lump had been his hands that had fallen asleep from being lain upon. Duo moaned. Great, get rid of one pain and gain another. Life was just peachy.

"So, the bumpkin's awake is she?" A hand reached down and grabbed Duo's damp collar. "Hi sweetie, comfortable?" The hand pulled on the shirt, tightening it around Duo's throat. Duo glared at this man. If he could breath, he would tell him that he wasn't a she and definitely not a bumpkin, but the grip on his throat was a bit too strong at the moment.

"Let 'er go 'Erman, she's not the enemy." A mellow voice drawled out from the background.

"Isn't she?" His captor dropped Duo back to the ground. Duo painfully drew in air, debating whether or not to allow them to know he was a man. "She's the one that killed three of our men. THREE! And she burned my face to a crisp, you want me to let her live in peace and quiet!?"

Duo's eyes widened in realization. This was the fourth man, the one whose body they had never found. Duo decided that he would keep his mouth shut for now, maybe he would find something out that could help Heero.

"I tell ya what, this wench has caused almost as much trouble for us as that Minister and her bodyguard. And look! She's got the bodyguard's child, so lets settle it. A life for a life, cut the baby right out of her!" Duo's eyes widened and he scrambled to get himself in a sitting position, staring at them in horror. If they tried to right now, they could easily restrain him and do just that with his arms behind his back and the load he was carrying in the front, he was no match for them.

"Shut yer yap 'Erman. You've gone and scared the lass." A large man came into view, his face was scarred, and his body seemed sturdy. Duo couldn't take this guy on on a good day on a one on one fight. "Doncha worry gal, 'Erman's just a bit excitable, we won't 'arm ya as long as your man gives in to our demands."

"What are you talking about!?" Herman called out. "I want her dead just as much as the guard."

"'Erman!" The large man grabbed Herman by the arm and dragged him from the room. Duo could hear them talking, but couldn't understand a word they were saying.

So these were the assassins. Not very organized if they were staying in a shack like this. Then again, this could just be a dumping place for Duo, and their headquarters were elsewhere. Whatever he did, he couldn't talk, all he could do was wait for Heero.

A door slammed shut and after a moment of silence, Herman walked back into the room glowering. "That man, I swear sometimes-" Herman's eyes paused on Duo. A gleam came into them. "He said I couldn't harm the babe and I couldn't violate you, but he didn't say nothing about harming you. Maybe you would like to see something before I begin though." He looked at Duo with a nasty expression, then began unraveling a large bandage from the side of his face. As he did, shiny scar tissue was revealed stretched over a mangled cheek. Duo didn't react, just stared at him. "Like it? The burn is bad enough, but ya like the broken cheek bone? You did that, does it make you happy!?" His eyes bulged as they stared at Duo, unmoving. "Nothing? You heartless bitch!" His hand swung down and backhanded Duo, sending him flying into the wall. He felt blood trickle down the side of his chin. Nothing, he couldn't react. He ran that over in his mind again and again, telling himself to keep his expression blank.

However, Duo's blank expression seemed to anger the man even more. Duo's hands trembled behind his back, giving away his fear and helplessness. There was nothing he could right now, no way to defend himself. Herman charged him. In a desperate act of self-preservation, Duo kicked out and up with all his might, right where it counts.

Herman squawked, dropping to the ground in pain. He looked at Duo, first in disbelief and pain and secondly in anger. An anger that spoke of vengeance.

Duo groaned. He had just made things a lot worse for himself.

Heero buried his head in his hands. It had been three days since Duo had disappeared. Heero had called everywhere, everyone. No one had spoken to Duo recently. Heero had been the last one to speak to Duo.

They had people combing the lake, just in case, but Heero was certain Duo's body would've bobbed to the surface if- No, he wasn't going to think that way.

Wufei was helping Heero follow the lead of the assassins against Relena. Heero hadn't slept in three days, and every lead he followed had been a dead end so far. Nothing, no one, nowhere. Wufei was following up on some leads and Heero was waiting for the phone to ring. He was vainly hoping that Duo had run off in anger and was going to call any moment now to tell him where he was. That wouldn't make sense though, as his shoes and socks had been left behind and his wallet. Duo couldn't go anywhere without his wallet and nothing in Quatre's house had been touched. If Duo had been kidnapped, his kidnappers were professionals, it was near impossible to get into the Winner Estate, much harder than Heero's. That told Heero a bit about what they were getting into.

The phone rang, interrupting his thought process. Heero answered it quickly. "Hello?"

It was Duo's doctor, calling to ask what had been found out. Heero replied frankly, "Nothing, I'm sorry." Heero was about to hang up, to free the phone lines, but the doctor stopped him.

"Heero! Don't hang up! Theres something you need to be aware of about Duo."

Heero paused, "I'm listening."

"Duo needs to be found right away, the child that he is carrying could potentially come at anytime, because of his experimental state, and if I'm not around to help it will be disastrous." He rushed, trying to get his word in before Heero lost patience and hung up.

"Why?" Heero asked, clenching his hand around the phone.

"Because Duo can't give birth to the child, he doesn't have birth canal. We were planning on a cesarean that I would perform when the time came. If he's being held for ransom, as a hostage or whatever and he goes into labor, with no one around to help . . . he and the child will die."

At the sound of the door opening Duo opened the eye that was least swollen, but decided he didn't really want to look around anymore. He'd passed out at some point again last night, but he wasn't sure when yet. Herman was the only one around anymore and Herman had some serious psychological issues. Beating on Duo seemed to give him temporary relief, but the man would never be happy as long as he lived and couldn't learn to move on.

Duo's body had become numb to the pain. He didn't know how long he'd been there, but all he knew was that every time he opened his eyes it was another nightmare, and the only way to escape was to lose consciousness in a sea of pain.

For some reason Herman had taken to making Duo protect his child. He knew that Duo would curl up into a ball.

Duo hadn't eaten much. It had been at least two days since Herman had tossed him some food and laughed as Duo ate it like a dog, because his hands were still tied. His legs were tied too, after the whole kicking incident. Every day Duo hoped someone would come. He didn't care who came anymore, as long as they would stop this madman.

Today seemed to be his lucky day. He could hear someone out in the other room, talking to Herman, who seemed to be trying to keep whoever it was from coming into Duo's room. Another door slammed. The door to Duo's prison opened and the large man from the beginning walked in.

"Jesus Chris' what'd 'e do to ye?" Duo saw him squat down next to him. "Somethin' 'ill 'ave to be done about that boy." A gentle hand lifted Duo's chin and looked at Duo in the face. "First things first though, ye need to be cleaned up."

He stood and left the room, returning a moment later with a bowl of water and some cloths. Duo watched him warily. It seemed his torture was over for now. This large man seemed much more passive than Herman was.

The large man wiped Duo's blood-caked face gently. It hurt but Duo didn't react. As the man continued his cleaning, Duo began to feel tired again. He hadn't eaten in several days. As the cloth washed gently over his face, Duo allowed himself to fall into a peaceful slumber.

The large man stood, muttering about incompetent help. Wringing the cloth out and setting it to dry he knelt again. "Well, lets see the damage under the shirt. . ."

tsuzuku

dun Dun DUN!

Bwhaha! I'm on a roll! Wheee! I finished this on Monday, but decided to wait and post a couple days later. Good Annie, actually updated. Duo TORTURE! Wow! Okay, time for Annie to go to work. Later folks!

I started a new story too! So once this is done I'll post it... it's mostly finished too so... YATTA!

Thursday-

Thanks for all the incredible reviews! I really appreciate them! They are so.... inspiring and encouraging, i can't thank you enough! If you aren't emailed when i updated, feel free to ask to be put on the mailing list. However there aren't that many chappies left.

Annie

p.s. Also to "spelling nazi" from chap 32, I always do that thing with the "their" and "there" In my defense, i would just like to say i do know the difference Hehe, i just type to fast and don't edit it very well.. I'm sorry, i hope it was better in this one


	35. Weep No More

** Special thanks to Milaya Milen Zeal who reviewed nearly every chapter and gave me the momentum to get going again. **

**CHAPTER 35**

Heero stared out the windshield with bloodshot, sleepless eyes. He was on his way to Dr. Croats office. He'd heard nothing about Duo for 3 weeks now. And there was no sign of any ransom being demanded. Heero didn't know what to think anymore. He'd checked and followed any lead on any rebel activity and none had lead to any sort of clue. He was frustrated and exhausted. He slept when Quatre told him too, worked when Quatre wasn't yelling at him and ate if food was in the room with him. Wufei and one other bodyguard were switching on and off in 12 hours shifts so that Heero could concentrate fully on the search for Duo. Trowa was helping as well, asking anybody he knew with connections to keep an ear out.

Dr. Croats was going insane. His experiment, his precious, one shot experiment was missing and at a very crucial time for the pregnancy as well. Dr. Croats said he was going to teach Heero how to tell if someone was in labor and what to do if they were. He also mentioned something about crude cesarean methods. Heero sighed. This was time not spent looking for Duo, but Heero decided that if he didn't step back and think of something else, no matter what, his head may explode.

Heero pulled into doctor's office, his eyes blearily looking at the door. He walked inside and automatically went to the front desk and asked for Dr. Croats. They directed him to the waiting room and Heero sat down.

"Mr. Yuy?" A warm hand was on his shoulder, gently shaking him side to side. "Please Mr. Yuy, wake up?" Heero's eyes opened, though they felt as if they were carrying a weight as heavy as Atlas'.

"Yes?" Heero pulled himself upright. He never had this much trouble waking up. He shook his head and forced himself into alertness.

"Mr. Yuy, its unhealthy to get so little sleep. Perhaps you should take a rest when we are through here." Dr. Croats said benignly. Heero nodded. Even he knew his limits and he was fast approaching his. "Come with me, I'll make this as brief as possible."

Heero followed him, trying not to run into the wall. He shook his head again and then took a seat in the doctor's office when they arrived. Dr. Croats frowned and then ordered his nurse to bring in some coffee. The nurse sighed and did as she was told.

As Heero sipped at some coffee, Dr. Croats took out a chart. He set the chart up on a counter, with its back against the wall and stood, waiting for Heero's full attention.

Heero stared into space, he vaguely noted what Dr. Croats was doing, but couldn't muster the energy to react. The coffee wasn't going to do anything, his body was immune to caffeine by now, but it gave him something concrete to do.

"'ahem?' Mr. Yuy, if I may direct your attention to these charts?" He pulled out a whiteboard marker and popped off the cap. The chart was of a large pregnant belly, with seemingly random dotted lines on it. "I need you to watch me carefully." He paused and added softly, "For Duo's sake."

Heero's eyes wrenched themselves upward and Heero focused on the chart. His eyes absorbed the information, but his mind wasn't focused on it. "For Duo's sake" Heero hated the way that sounded, so lost and forlorn. Hopeless even. If he couldn't find Duo soon, he would surely go insane.

Heero blamed himself, if he could go back and get Duo that hamburger and fries he would. But he couldn't. Why? Because Duo was gone. The first thing Heero would do if – If? When had it become a matter of if? -- when they found Duo was to buy him a burger with an extra large fry. And then when Duo got sick and was angry at Heero, Heero would just give him a hug.

Thats what Heero wanted right now. He craved for Duo's touch, a hug, even a fleeting nudge as they passed in the hallway. Heero brought his attention back to the doctor. Panicked, Heero forced his mind to recall exactly what the doctor had told him. Something about cesareans and Ah yes, how to perform one and how to tell when its time.

"Wait a minute," Heero said, his eyes blurring in confusion. "Why did you just tell me this?"

"Because if an emergency occurs, I want you to be fully prepared to if the situation occurs to assist Duo in a birth." The doctor sighed and wiped a hand over his face, "I'm too old to be running around and you would probably get there first, so its best that you know what is going on."

Heero nodded in consent. "Is that all then?" The doctor looked a bit taken aback, but he shook his head in agreement.

"Yes, thats all." The brown haired man nodded curtly and walked out of the office in a daze. He needed to get back and keep looking, opening the car door he rolled away.

The petite brunette stamped her foot in agitation as she waited for a ride. Her contact on Earth was mysteriously missing and she had no way of getting hold of him. Hilde stared in anger as another cab passed her by. Pissed and anxious, she waited for the next cab to come her way. Clutching tightly to her one piece of luggage, she vaulted off the curb and slid onto the hood of a slow driving taxi.

That got his attention.

She slid off and landed neatly on her feet on the other side. "Ma'am? Are you okay?"

"Peachy, and if you get just give me a ride, I would be even better!" The driver looked at her with wide eyes and nodded, motioning for her to get herself in. Satisfied Hilde did so and gave him directions to Duo's lovers house.

She hadn't heard from Duo in a long while, every time she called she was disconnected. The last she had heard from him was that he had moved in with this Heero Yuy and things were going swell.

And then there was nothing.

Hilde was frustrated. Logically it would make sense to assume since Duo was always absentminded that he had simply forgot and was too lazy to return her million phonecalls. But then again, there could be something wrong and she had no way of knowing. So, she bought a ticket and headed down to Earth to locate her scatterbrained friend.

The taxi pulled up to the address Hilde had given him and she got out. Grabbing her luggage, she yanked it out of the taxi and looked through the gate and down the drive. She saw only a charred skeleton of what was once a home. She gaped.

"Hey lady? Ya gotta pay still ya know." Hilde turned.

"Umm, could you just wait a minute, I've got to check something out." Dropping her luggage she ran to the gate and pushed on the intercom buzzer. A voice answered.

"I'm sorry, no one is permitted inside these grounds until further notice."

"Please! I need to know where to find Du-" Hilde said desperately, pushing on the buzzer once more.

"No one!" Static filled the speaker. Hilde growled. Fine, if that was how they were going to be.

To the taxi driver Hilde asked him for a ride elsewhere and got back in the car.

Heero stared mutely at Duo's garage. Heero came here frequently, just in case somebody else came with information about Duo, or if Duo himself decided to show. Heero was sitting outside the door, waiting for the mechanics to get back from their lunch break. Heero sighed, if smoking wasn't such a degenerative habit he would definitely be a hardcore smoker. Anything to get rid of this stress right now. Heero rolled his shoulders.

A taxi cab pulled up, and from outside the cab, Heero could hear two people arguing inside. The messy haired man sighed and shook his head. People these days could be so rude.

Heero turned again, peeking in the window to see if perhaps they had slipped in whilst he had been otherwise preoccupied. Nope, not a soul within sight. He turned back.

There standing about two inches from him was a young familiar looking girl. She looked a bit peeved and there was a suitcase resting on the ground next to her feet.

"Heero right?" Heero nodded, filing through his minds resources trying to place her, "Where in the world is Duo?" Her voice came out exasperated and she blew a wisp of hair out of her eyes..

"Ah, Hilde, ne?" She nodded. Heero remembered now, she was Duo's friend, it had been awhile. So glad was he that he had placed her that he nearly forgot why she was tapping her toe impatiently. "Oh, right." Taking a deep breath Heero ran a hand through his hair. "Actually, he's missing."

"What?" She asked, Duo had been known to have tantrums and disappear for several days at a time, she wasn't too concerned. "How long has he been gone this time?"

Heero looked at Hilde confused, "This time?" She gave him a look. "Well, its been about three weeks actually."

Hilde sputtered, "Th-three weeks!?!" She stared at him in awe for a brief moment and then she clenched her fist tightly and pulled back. The muscles in her arm bunching up, she swung and cleaned Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier, bodyguard to the most powerful person on Earth's clock.

Heero staggered back. It wasn't often someone had the gall to smack him, and then live to tell the tale. She stared at him spitefully. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU LOSE HIM!?" She screamed her voice piercing through Heero's exhausted fog and awakening him fully.

"I didn't lose him, he was kidnapped."

"Have you been looking!? Have you called the police?"

"I have been looking, but we can't call the police because of his condition. I've looked everywhere."

"Everywhere? You could hardly have looked everywhere, since obviously you haven't found him yet." Her bright turquoise eyes stared at him intensely. "His old apartments?" Heero nodded, "The doctor's office? The junk yard? Norris' house?" Heero stopped nodding.

"No, we haven't checked there yet." Hilde grabbed his hand.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!"

tsuzuku

Gomen nasai! The Evil called exams appeared and stoled me away from my pc. It is now 11:41... i have been since 5:25 I need sleep.

There won't be an update next week as I will be in ... some state other than this one (its a tour so i'm not sure exactly where) but when i come back there will be one. And yes, Duo will finally have the baby

If you need to be added to the "update email list" just tell me so in your review

Annie


	36. We will rock you

**CHAPTER 36**

Duo stared up at the ceiling and listened to his captors mumble in the next room. Ever since Herman had left, he'd been left on his own. Harry, the big guy, had tended to his wounds. Duo had awoken just as he had finished up with him. Duo sighed. His legs had been untied but his hands were still bound. Every few days though his captors came and undid the bindings.

It was odd, but instead of feeling intense hatred towards them, he was beginning to understand them. They wanted change, they were just going about it the wrong way. He was angry, of course, but he almost wanted to help them – after he gave them a solid beating for being idiots.

The government and its employees were too proud to give in to hostages and such demands. While Duo had no doubt that Heero would save him, he knew that Heero would never involve his government or get assistance in a personal matter, that was just who Heero was. Using him, Duo, would get them nowhere.

Duo sighed and shifted uncomfortably. He was restless. Rolling onto his side, Duo tried to decide if he was restless enough to consider trying to stand. It took quite a bit of effort on his part so he often stayed on the ground, but today he wasn't just antsy he was disturbed, like something was about to happen and he had to be ready for it. Groaning in annoyance, Duo rolled onto his side and with no little amount of effort pulled himself into a sitting position. Then, scooching himself backwards, he pushed himself against the wall and laboriously pushed himself upward.

His extended abdomen protested the strain and the effort. Panting, Duo tried to calm his stomach down but it didn't seem to work. Leaning into the corner he felt his stomach revolt and his sad excuse for a breakfast come up in a most unpleasant way.

Breathing deeply, Duo moved away from the stench, his head reeling trying to regain control. It took a bit but he succeeded and was able to stand steadily. Once he was steady he began pacing, making invisible patterns on the floor in a semi-creative way to pass time in this 10 x 12 room and to get a bit of exercise. Even with his sorry excuse for a diet, he was putting on the weight and not just from the growing child within him.

If he wasn't pregnant he would probably be doing jumping jacks, sit ups and push ups. Of course if he wasn't pregnant he could probably escape this pathetic excuse of a prison. Every time he let his mind wander he came up with a dozen plans for getting out of here, but most of them required him to not be knocked up. It was beginning to get redundant. Duo hated what-ifs and that was what he was surviving on.

Time passed. Duo was actually getting rather good at telling the time, approximately, by the sun. He didn't really have anything better to do, so he began guessing the time. He also was finding naps a much entertaining thing then before. He wasn't sure if he was more tired from his slothful lifestyle, or if it just the child inside of him. He was pretty sure he'd read somewhere once that you got more tired the farther along in a pregnancy you were.

Duo arched his back in a sad attempt to alleviate some of his soreness. Unfortunately what he really needed was a good, long, thorough backrub from Heero. And while Heero was at it, he could massage his thighs and arms, which were cramped and sore as well.

Heero.

Duo missed Heero. Not only was Duo lonely, but he was desperate and helpless. If Heero were nearby, he would save him from his loneliness, but as it was, Heero seemed to be having trouble saving him from his captors. Duo sighed. Where was he?

* * *

For no good reason, it had taken Heero a week to locate Norris' home address. It was mostly because he wasn't filed under his own name. In fact, he was filed under the name of someone who had died two years ago, Clement Bailm. For obvious reasons, that behaviour added to Heero's suspicion of Norris.

Heero stared at the apartment that was Norris' current home. Hilde stood behind him, hands on her hips and lips tight. "If he knows where he is, I will kill him for not telling anyone," She growled. Heero nodded and strode up to Norris' door, he was on the second floor and his apartment overlooked the pool. Not bad for sorry-assed backstabber. Heero knocked on the door. No point in breaking down the door if Norris' wasn't even there. Heero listened carefully. He heard footsteps behind the door, but no one opened the door.

"Open the door, I know you're in there and if you don't open the door I will break it down. And trust me, you will not be able to persecute me, so think carefully on your choice." His voice came out low and dangerous, just loud enough to be heard through the door.

After a moment, the door opened. There was Norris. He was wearing a cheesy knock-off designer jacket, but he still looked good, Heero had to admit. Yet, Heero's hatred for this man was strong enough that all he wanted to do was smash that smug pretty boy face in. Heero charged in and grabbed Norris' collar.

"Now, I want you to tell me where Duo is, and if you answer me fast enough I may let you live."

Norris' eyes widened and Hilde squeaked. "NORRIS! What did you do to Duo?!" She peered into his eyes, a dangerous glint in her own.

A faint odor wafted up, but Heero ignored it. Norris was literally quaking. His mouth gaped open and close a few times. "How did you know I knew?"

Heero's grip tightened. "I always know." Heero's voice was so low that it was hardly audible, yet the quiet, emotionless voice was more frightening than any screamed threat ever would be. "Now tell me where he is and you won't need to see the dentist for a pair of dentures."

Norris shook. "He's in the Black Ridge Forest . . . on the American continent." Heero's hand loosened a bit, and a look of relief passed over Norris' face. Heero saw that look and smirked. So he knew where Duo was, generally.

"Where in the forest? Its a whole forest, I need a bit more specific than that?!" Heero said, his voice rising in pitch.

"On Oakcrest Lake, on the southern b-border." Heero's hand clenched into a fist. It was at least a day's worth of travel to get there, and here he was on the other side of the planet. All because of some stupid blond haired dope. At least, Heero wanted to blame him, he'd been trying to find someone to blame for over a month now and he had someone.

Heero's fist came up and made short work of Norris' pert little nose. Norris crumpled. Looking down in disgust, Heero realized the odor he had smelled was that of the blond man urinating on himself. Pansy. Heero snorted derisively.

Heero left the room quickly, in long, purposeful strides. From his belt he pulled a small phone and he speed-dialed Wufei. "Chang, I have a injured person here, someone related to Duo's kidnapping. I have Duo's location. Send someone to pick this bastard up and question him. Don't let him out of your site until I've dealt with him." Wufei tried to ask a question, but Heero caught him off, curtly giving Wufei the address and hanging up.

"Heero! Oi, Heero!" Hilde ran up beside him. "Are you able to afford a plane? Because if not, I will-"

"Yes, I can get a plane. No you aren't coming with me."

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm going with you! I'm just as much a part of this as you are, so don't tell me I'm not going." Heero glared at her. She glared back.

"Fine, but I'm in charge, you get in the way, I'm tying you to a tree 'til I find time to come back and get you, understand?" Hilde nodded smugly. "Let's go."

* * *

Duo woke. It was night out, the moon was shining weakly through his window. Something wasn't right. He felt unsettled, not ill exactly, but everything was definitely not as it should be . . . even disregarding the whole kidnapping part. He rolled over on his pathetic futon with a few spare pillows. His back ached and his stomach was cramping oddly.

Duo winced. A small bolt of pain slithered along his stomach and his backside. It tightened and then released. Duo took in a deep breath, his eyes widening.

Definitely not good.

tsuzuku

* * *

DONE! Whee!!!! I blame... my computer and... erm... writers block for the lateness of this chapter... but well! Next chapter guys! Much excitement! YAY!!!! WooP! Its late, so I am cutting these notes short, but I love you guys! Thanks soo much for your wonderful support as I wrote this chapter! glomps every single reviewer I LOVE YOU!

To PATTY 40: I just wanted to mention this, my family definitely gives to an epilepsy foundation b/c i have a brother who is an epileptic hugs

Annie

P. S. I got REALLY tired of typing the name Norris... what a dumb name


	37. Its So Hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday

Warnings: MPREG, shounen ai, 1x2x1

Disclaimer: I don't own them, regrettably. . . .zannendesune

Dedicated: To WhiteWolfSearching and Utsubame THANKS GUYS

* * *

CHAPTER 37

Wufei paced through the office. Actually it was more of a very cliché, interrogation room. Plain unadorned walls, uncarpeted floor and one hanging overhead light, swaying over so slightly over nicked wooden table where Wufei finally laid his palms down in frustration. But the man sitting at the table was not the usual sort you'd see. He was blond, his clothes were of a fashionable sort, he had an almost wholesome family man look. If you disregarded the hazel eyes, the eyes that seemed sour and sick. Somehow Wufei was unable to disregard the eyes.

"Tell me good sir, what connection do you have with the kidnappers of one, Duo Maxwell?" Wufei asked, tight-lipped.

Norris looked at him, a splint on his broken and swollen nose. "I searched dem out, afder I saw da shooting on t. v., I wanted revenge on Duo and Mr. Yuy."

"Why?"

"Don' you know?" Wufei shook his head, "I was Duo's boyfriend before Mr. Yuy came along. Afder Duo met him, he dumped me. Not only me, but he dook my child from me, my claim to fame. We'd be famous, interviews with magazines and television shows, it would be wonderful!" The blond man's eyes darkened, "But Duo took that from me, he took id and ran do Heero Yuy."

Wufei was confused. He had absolutely no idea what Norris was talking about. He had gathered that Maxwell was Yuy's significant other, but he really had no idea what Norris was talking about, this child and fame business. Better just to move on. "Okay, so how did you get in contact with these kidnappers?"

"I didn't." Norris said simply, his gaze resting on a particularly large gouge in the table.

"Come again?"

"I didn', dey god in touch wid me." Norris looked up at him. "Apparently dey had been following Heero, and saw me wid him one day, months ago." Norris shrugged. "I didn' question id, I was still pissed off at Duo. I told dem dat da braided one was his lover, and Heero would be incapacitaded if Duo was daken. I didn' know if id was true, i jusd wanted to ged back ad him."

Wufei looked at the man sternly, disgusted at him. Turning on his heel, he left the room, escaping the swollen nosed Norris, and his revolting personality. He knew enough for now, Norris wasn't anyone important to them, he wouldn't be able to give them very much information. If he was crucial in their revolt, he would "be proud and say it loud" to put it tritely. Wufei allowed a sneer to form on his lips as he went to write up the report.

* * *

Duo stared in misery at the door. His captors had yet to bring him breakfast, his captors – who were his only chance of salvation at the moment– still hadn't arrived. Of course, it wasn't even light out, but he didn't think he could bear another pain wrenching through his stomach.

Slowly, gradually, throughout the night his contractions -- for what else could they be? -- seemed to be getting stronger and more frequent. Duo sucked in his breath as he felt his body tightening again. Again, a contraction spiraled through his lower body and up around his spine. He wished Heero were here, he wished he was untied, he wished he could slowly rip apart the idiots in the next room, sleeping soundly, oblivious to their captive's pain. Duo arched back from his position on the floor.

He had tried to to sit up, but he couldn't hold the position so instead he was on his side, feeling his arm tingle and go numb. He knew this wasn't the position to be in to be going through labor. Not that it would matter, if he didn't get to a hospital soon, he was screwed. He really didn't know what was going on, what was _supposed_ to be going on. It hurt like Hell, and how was he to know that that was normal, natural?

Unable to bear it any longer, Duo cried out, panting. "For God's sakes! Could I get some help in here!?" A 'thud' followed his announcement. Two bewildered faces peered through the door. One walked in and stood over Duo's sweating and panting figure.

"Say again?" His face was clearly disbelieving. No one who heard Duo's low, husky voice could mistake it for a females, then again, the mind would believe what it wanted to.

"I need help, at least untie me." Duo said, his teeth clenched, his voice tight with frustration and pain.

"Are you shittin' me? What are you a hermaphrodite?" Duo didn't answer, or rather couldn't answer as he was whimpering. He could feel another contraction coming and he didn't like it, didn't like it at all. Duo's body tensed, and he felt himself sliding along the floor from the pressure he was putting on his legs.

Duo's guard seemed at a loss as to what to do. He stared at Duo for a minute, shaking his head. Duo tried to say something, but instead of any legible words all that came out was a muffled grunt that cracked and turned into a shriek. "What are we supposed to do with you?" He asked, his astonishment overwhelming his repulsion.

"Untie me!" Duo gasped, his eyes crossing in pain. The two guards looked at each other and one nodded at the other. Slowly, staying as far from Duo as he could he bent down and with fumbling fingers untied his rope.

Duo stared at them and then watched in amazement as they left the room, shutting the door firmly. 'Well, its better than nothing,' he thought, his arms exploding in needle point like pain. Finally able to put himself in a more comfortable position, he sloppily pulled himself up. Then flexing his arms painfully, he felt the feeling slowly return. Well, he didn't have help yet, but at least his position was a bit improved.

Duo, being an eternal optimist, clutched to that thought as a good sign and steeled himself for the worst.

* * *

Heero glared at the trees. They made it impossible for him to land near the lake. He was about a mile away, but he had the devil's luck and he had found an old cottage, complete with a motorcycle. It hadn't been working, but with a few pieces from the helicopter (provided ever so kindly by the government) he had been able to get it running. As soon as he was on the 'copter, he called up Quatre and Trowa. Quatre being ever considerate, offered to follow Heero in his personal plane and bring along help. Heero didn't bother to delve into what exactly "help" included, he agreed quickly and then hung up the phone. He was rushing to get to Duo, but no matter how quickly he flew the plane, there was a certain distance that had to be covered, no matter how many shortcuts he took.

Hilde was in what seemed to be an uncharacteristic serious mood. Heero didn't know her too well, but she didn't seem the type to sit and think quietly all that often. Not that she looked like someone who didn't think things through, she just didn't seem like she ever sat. . . quietly.

Of course, even if she wanted to say something now, if she opened her mouth a bug was bound to fly in, or if not a bug, perhaps a branch or something of the sort. Heero kept his mouth firmly shut and his head down so that those bugs and branches stayed clear of his oral opening.

They had to be getting close to the cottage, it had been nearly ten minutes now, and the trees were thinning, which was hopefully an indication that they were nearing the lake. In a few moments, Heero felt fresh crisp air on his face and looked up completely. They were about 200 yards from the lake and the cottage was just around a small point. Finding himself grinning in triumph, Heero made a sharp turn to the right and headed for the cottage. Dropping the bike a bit off and out of site, Heero set off, giving Hilde firm instructions to stay at the bike and guard it. It was probably the safest place for her.

Heero pulled his gun from its holster and walked stealthily to the house. For the first time in ages, his heart pounded as he neared his destination. This time he had someone he cared about at risk, someone who meant the world to him. Heero heard a noise and brought his gun up. But the noise wasn't outside, with him, it was inside and it as achingly familiar. It was the sound of Duo moaning. Unfortunately, this wasn't a moan of pleasure, it was a moan of pain and you'd have to be an imbecile not to notice the pain-laced cry.

Heero's blood ran cold and he heard himself whisper, "Duo." The sound of his name murmuring across his lips made Heero's spine straighten in determination. No longer caring whether or not he was noticed, he kicked his foot through the back door. There they were, sitting at a desk, and they had seemed to be in the middle of a discussion. There were only two of them.

Heero felt strangely insulted.

Running into the room, he jump-kicked the first and cuffed the second upside the head. They both dropped like a goose shot straight out of the sky. Heero spent a brief moment nodding in satisfaction before searching for Duo. It wasn't a long search, there were only two doors and he had broken through one of them.

Swinging open the second door, he saw Duo. Beautiful, glorious, wonderful Duo sitting on the floor, sweaty and panting, but otherwise alive and well.

Heero's heart stopped.

Alive.

And well. . . . well, mostly well.

Duo's skin was sallow and sweaty, every small movement he made seemed to cost him great effort. Heero's eyes scanned Duo's figure and he was surprised at how round Duo had become. Duo's unbelievably amethyst eyes stared at Heero in relief.

Unable to help himself, he flew to Duo's side and gathered him in his arms. Duo for his part had ceased breathing the moment he heard Heero enter the house. What impeccable timing that man had. Duo literally sagged into Heero as soon as his arms were around his. "Heero?" Duo muttered. "You're late."

Heero laughed a little at that, "Sorry but I had a heck of a time finding you." Duo looked up at the face he had been fantasizing about for weeks and was astonished to see, glistening in Heero's eyes, tears. Tears? No, he had to be mistaken, but yes, there they were pooling beautifully at the corner of his deep blue eyes.

"H-Heero?" Duo asked tentatively, almost frightened at the feeling he saw in Heero's eyes. Heero looked at him in response. "Are you alright?" Heero nodded, then Duo saw the surprise register on his face as a tear trailed down his cheek.

"I-I don't know. . ." To Duo's great amusement, Heero's cheeks became flushed. Heero put a trembling hand to his cheek and wiped away the tear. Duo watched, moved deeply by Heero's emotion filled expression.

Gently, Duo reached a still tingling hand up to Heero's cheek, "Heero-OH!" Duo cried, curling up in Heero's arms.

"Duo!?" Heero said urgently, trying to look into Duo's taut face. "Duo? Love are you alright?" Duo moaned and then fell onto his side panting. "Whats wrong?"

"I'm having contractions . . ." He gasped for air. "Been having them all - nnnghhh – all night and morning."

Heero paled. That was a long time, surely Duo had to be nearing the point where he would need to deliver the child. "Okay, Duo, we're gonna go back now. We need to get you to some help, somewhere." Duo nodded, still curled in pain. As the contraction passed, Duo fell back limply and Heero picked him up, walking cautiously towards the door he came through.

"Heero. . . I can walk," Duo protested, though his heart wasn't really in it. All those days he'd been praying for a chance to walk around outside, free of his captor's gaze were a mute point now that his body was rebelling and not allowing him that pleasure. [1] Duo let his body meld into Heero's. It felt so natural, that Duo couldn't help but wonder what he did before he'd met Heero.

Heero stared down at Duo. Duo's long braid was loose and shorter wisps were sticking to his slender, sweaty neck, while the rest knotted in a vague resemblance of a braid. Heero was usually a calm collected person, but he was panicking. Duo said he'd been labor for what. . . going on 12 hours. Heero knew he had to be nearing some crucial point, but how was he supposed to know what to do?

"AahhAHH!" Duo cried out, his fingernails digging painfully into Heero's shoulders. "Heeeeeeerroo. . ." He took in a deep, steadying breath. "I need to get out of here, I need painkillers, I need a doctor!" His voice came out strained, and his face was tight in what Heero could only describe as agony.

"DUUUOOOO!" A female voice called from the trees and Hilde emerged, a twig perched behind her ear and coming comically out the side of her head. She ran to Heero and Duo, her face a mask of concentration and concern. "Are you alright, you don't look too good."

Duo knew it was stupid, it shouldn't matter at all, but for some reason he felt really insulted that she brought it up. He knew he looked like crap, but did she really need to tell him. "Oh! Thanks! I suppose you would look better after being stuck in a cottage with your hands tied and given only minimal food-" He took a deep breath, becoming hysterical, "- and all they would give me to clean with was a bowl of water that I could use for fifteen minutes when they untied my hands. And I've been up all night with these damned contractions, so YEAH! I look like CRAP!" Duo heaved for moment in righteous indignation, but his face twisted into a grimace of pain and he began trembling as he tried to contain the pain that was arching through his body.

"Duo?" Hilde said, inching forward, her eyes widened. Duo ignored her in favor of curling up into Heero's shoulder. "Whats wrong? Heero! Whats wrong with Duo?"

Heero nodded at her grimly, "He's in labor. Apparently he has been all night," He looked down at Duo, and in a slightly feminine gesture blew a lock of hair out of his eye (of course nothing about Heero could _really_ be called feminine.) Duo for his part was wriggling out of Heero's arms.

"Heero, let me down. . . please!" Slowly, Heero set Duo down, where he assumed a fetal position, panting and biting his lip 'til it bled. Heero's eyes narrowed as he lowered himself to Duo's level. They were getting obviously longer, and Heero had no way to get Duo help. They were in the middle of nowhere with only a motorcycle as transportation. Duo groaned and Heero growled in frustration.

"Just hold on Duo, we'll get you help soon." But even as Heero said it he didn't think it to be true, where would they be able to get help in a place like this. Duo nodded though, and relaxed as the contraction passed.

Duo settled down on the ground, he looked around him, his eyes were blurry from being clenched shut so tightly. He saw Heero, he knew Heero was there but he didn't seem able to understand what Heero was saying, he was tired, in fact if a pain didn't wind through his body every so often he surely would be asleep now. Earlier, as he had struggled to think of a way out of his predicament, adrenaline had been pumping into his system as occasional bouts of panic overtook him. Now though, now Heero was here and he would take care of him, Duo had complete faith in that. Duo flinched as another contraction exploded within him and he couldn't help it, he opened his mouth and let out an ungodly scream.

"Duo!" Hilde and Heero both yelled, one of them grabbing his hand, but Duo was lost, pain swirled around him, numbing his mind and causing stars to explode in front of his eyes. This time his eyes didn't even bring up the image of Heero's face and Duo felt himself slipping away. It would be alright, Heero was here. . . he would fix everything . . .

"DUO!"

tsuzuku . . .

* * *

All right! I did it! WooP! New chapter soon! WHEEE!!!! I was gonna put more in this chapter, but I just couldn't seem to add enough. . . . so I decided the next chapter would be the place, this chapter is still 5 pages.... WOOT!!!

Annie

P. S. I'm leaving for some resort hotel trip my friend won in a sweepstakes, so a reviews when i got home will help me update soon!

[1] this is where I stopped for a week and a half


	38. Seasons of Love

Okay, I have no good reason as to why this was unfinished for nearly a year. For a while I did (it was a good one too: I suddenly became an epileptic and the medicine was a pain in the butt to adapt to) – but then I just never finished/ posted. Please, don't ask. Anyway. . .

Even if no one reads it – I have to finish it for my own peace of mind. Golly! I actually may have another chapter. . . Shrugs But... the worst is over.

DISCLAIMER: Don't own.

!#$&

**CHAPTER 38**

Heero had Duo held tightly in his arms and was driving as quickly as he could towards the helicopter. Even unconscious Duo was moaning and crying out in pain. He had no idea what to do. Heero didn't even notice his own hyperventilative breathing. He'd left Hilde behind. There just wasn't room for her. He was worried about leaving her with the men in the cottage but she said she'd take care of it. He'd left her his gun nonetheless.

Heero had his cell phone out, he was trying to contact Quatre, while driving a very dangerous 40 mph through the woods. He could see the helicopter. It seemed farther east than he remembered, but there was the big metal bulk nonetheless.

Heero circled around a clump of trees and came into full view of the aircraft. He'd been slowing down, but when he saw it he hit the brakes full force. He blinked. Then he blinked again.

That wasn't his helicopter. It was a jet plane. A very fancy looking jet plane. He knew the make, it was a very advanced model, and consequently he also knew the owner.

Quatre ran from the plane, yelling something incomprehensible. Heero didn't wait, he cradled Duo in his arms and headed for the plane, the bike left collapsed on the ground. Quatre was still screaming over the roar of the jet, but Heero charged in. The door began to shut behind him and Quatre's screams were suddenly too loud.

"What happened? Is he okay?" Quatre shouted, then blushed a bit and lowered his voice, "What's wrong?"

"He's in labor, Quat. He has been all night," Heero was marching urgently to the head of aircraft.

"When I got to him, he was conscious – he said he'd been having contractions all night." Heero's words were precise and factual. "He needs a doctor now. Find the nearest hospital and –"

"Heero, we brought Dr. Croats with us."

Heero's face reflected utmost appreciation and gratitude. He gently laid Duo out on a couch and wiped off some of the sweat dripping down his face. A hand pushed Heero aside harshly. Heero nearly countered with a push of his own until he realized it was Dr. Croats that had pushed him.

"Whats wrong? What's happening?" He looked at Heero, though he seemed to already know the answer. Heero nodded grimly. "I didn't bring any of my equipment or anything. . ." He looked around. "How long has he been in labor?"

Heero sighed, "At least twelve hours." He looked around, helplessly. "Quatre – the nearest hospital as fast as jet thing can get us there." Dr. Croats was gently feeling around Duo's stomach and shaking his head. Duo moaned in response and arched up slightly.

"We don't have time. . . This baby needs to be delivered soon or it will be too late."

"Then deliver it." Heero stated, his teeth set in a harsh line. Dr. Croats stared at Heero meeting the ex – soldier's glare. Quatre moved forward to intervene when Duo suddenly cried out and thrashed so violently he slipped off the couch.

Dr. Croats hastily placed Duo back on the couch, no small feat considering Duo's current size and said to Heero – "I don't have my equipment. What am I to operate with?"

Heero looked at Duo – his braid was undone and his face was gray and pasty looking. Closing his eyes in brief indecision, he then bent down and twirled a knife from his boots. "Operate with this."

Dr. Croats' eyes nearly popped out of his head. "It's unsterile and crude."

"Can you do it?"

"I can, I suppose, but I have nothing to close his stomach up with once I open him up. He may die."

"Will he live if we wait two hours to get to the hospital?" Heero's eyes bore into the doctor's.

Dr. Croats bowed his head, thinking – weighing the options. He looked at Heero and held out his hand. "Give me the knife." He turned to Quatre, "I saw a stove top – boil some water as fast as you can."

Quatre turned and left, with a backwards glance at Heero, sensing Heero's anguish at having to choose between two potentially deadly situations.

When the water was boiled, Quatre brought it back and gave it to the doctor. The doctor stuck the knife in it and held it there for 2 agonizingly long minutes. He turned to Duo, whose shirt he had already removed. He paused, "Heero, leave."

Heero paused a moment, then turned on his heel, briskly walking to the cockpit, where Trowa was flying the plane. He sat in the co-pilots seat and buried his head in his hands.

The thin shrill cry of a newborn echoed through the plane. Heero stood up abruptly, the plane dipped as Trowa jumped in surprise. Heero headed straight for the back.

Blood, there was an awful lot of blood. Duo wasn't moving. Heero grabbed for Duo's fingers.

"Duo? Wake up love, you have a baby." Heero turned to Dr. Croats who seemed to be struggling in indecision and spouting off orders to Quatre. "Why is there so much blood!" Heero demanded loudly, letting one of his hands rest lightly on Duo's chest, feeling the rise and fall of his chest..

Dr. Croats was ignoring Heero and had stood. Heero's mind was reeling from the smell of blood. Heero had encountered death and blood before – no one's blood had ever frightened Heero the way it frightened him now. "Duo. . ." Heero swallowed a lump, "Please be alright. . . for me."

The doctor appeared again and moved Heero, he had an informal first aid kit with him. Quatre was bathing the baby, but he kept glancing back at Duo. Heero kept a hand wrapped around Duo's, but Dr. Croats kept pushing him out of the way. Heero stared at Dr. Croats stoically while he seemed to be operating. . .

Duo had stopped bleeding. He was still unconscious, but his skin had more color in it and though not healthy, it had lost its deathlike pallor. Trowa called out from the front. "There's a medical center about twenty minutes away, there's an abandoned runway about a mile from there."

They all looked at each other. "Go!"

**XxXxX**

The hospital room was finally quiet. There had been a lot of money exchanged to make sure this room wasn't disturbed by anyone without Dr. Croats permission. Heero was next to Duo's bed, his hand tightly wrapped in Duo's. Duo was breathing without any aid and seemed to be making a full recovery.

Dr. Croats walked back into the room. He was carrying some x-rays he had taken. He sat opposite Heero. With a pointed look, Dr. Croats cleared his throat. "So I was looking at some x-rays, it appears that Duo was the butt of some abuse a while ago. They seem to have been healing for a while. . ." He gave Heero a look that clearly spoke of blaming him.

Heero growled, "You aren't blaming me, are you?"

"Should I be?"

Heero stood, "Are you stupid? He was in captivity. They probably –" Heero cut off, his hands clenched into a tight fist. "I should have killed those –"

Suddenly, Heero's mouth dropped, "We left Hilde there. . ."

**XxXxX**

Hilde was a very understanding person, she really was. Smash into her car because they were avoiding a cat, trod on her toe because they were looking for money, all that sort of stuff – she could accept. However, sitting outside a shack,with two dangerous men and the potential for any number of their comrades to show at anytime for seven hours was a bit trying.

She realized of course that Duo took first priority, and she agreed wholeheartedly; but making her wait here as the sun danced across the sky and then began to sink was trying her patience.

She, of course, was worried for Duo, but she had confidence in him. He always pulled through no matter what. Or perhaps the fact that no help had returned for her meant that something had happened. She shook her head. She had been friends with Duo for a long time, and it just didn't feel as if anything bad was going to happen. Call it instinct.

A whining sound wove through the woods, Hilde stood up, gun at ready. As it grew louder it was unmistakably the sound of a motorbike. She had been sitting on a low branch of a tree for nearly an hour now and briskly pulled herself higher, into the leaves.

The bike appeared and the big bulky man lumbered off. Hilde couldn't help but wonder how the large homo sapien was able to maneuver at all. He walked into the house. Hilde dropped down from the tree, her gun in ready. She sidled up to the window and listened carefully.

The man swore loudly as he came upon the broken back door and his trussed up comrades (for Hilde had decided that she would remove any chance of them waking up attacking her. He was swearing and then it was quiet – except that it sounded like he might be slapping his friends face to wake them up.

There was a long quiet pause until she heard the groggy murmuring of one of the men. They spoke in quiet, urgent voices. Suddenly, the large mans voice boomed out. "Well, we'll have to let that one go as lost." There were some loud shuffling noises. Hilde tucked the gun carefully in her pocket and moved around to the back. She had seen a huge limb fallen from a tree. Hoisting it up, she walked forward. There was the large man, carrying a man over each shoulder.

As silently as possible, she swung the limb as hard as she could – connecting loudly with the back of the man's skull. He staggered and dropped his friends, falling to his knees; but he didn't go down. Hilde pulled out the gun and pointed it at him as he stood, shaking his head to regain his focus. He looked around for a moment, then seemed to finally grasp that there was a chick pointing a gun at his chest.

"Now see here, lil missie..." He started, Hilde quaked. She wasn't sure if she had the guts to shoot him and she knew she could never take him down in a fight. With a terrified gasp she realized his friends were also roused and standing.

"Don't move, or I'll shoot." She kept her voice firm and her hands steady. The largest came towards her, but then stopped, with a questioning look in his eyes. "I mean it." He seemed to be a bit distracted from her however. She listened. She heard it again, the loud whining she'd associated with the motorbike, only this time it was deeper and faster. The sound soon was echoing everywhere. Hilde kept the gun pointed forward but she was staring in the distance. Suddenly a humongous all terrain vehicle bound into the clearing and ran into the motorbike.

Everyone not on the ATV gaped.

Hilde began to regret her decision to get involved, looking for a distraction and a chance to run she turned, but as she was sidling around the side of the shack, she heard a blessed sound.

"You are under arrest for kidnapping and attempted assassination of Relena Peacecraft." Hilde looked at them with a smile and once again pointed her gun at the three men.

"Well? You heard him."

**XxXxX**

He was hot. The whole room was hot and he felt sweaty and dirty and just overall gross. He sighed and attempted to throw off his blanket, but instead a deep fiery pain hit him in the stomach and made him gasp and throw open his eyes.

It was white. Why white? He looked down and saw Heero. Heero. . . he had wanted to see Heero so badly. Why had he wanted to see Heero? Oh yes, he was kidnapped and in labor. Labor! The baby! His stomach burned as he pulled himself up and looked around. There was no sign of any other life form besides his and Heero's.

"Heero?" Duo pushed on Heero's sleeping form urgently. "Heero!"

Heero stirred slowly, but when his eyes came to rest on who was talking to him, he jumped to the ready. "Duo, you're awake. Are you okay? How do you feel?"

"Heero, what about the baby? Is it okay?"

Heero looked confused for a moment and then smiled softly. "The baby is fine," Heero sighed. "It's a girl."

Duo felt a sort of draining happiness settle over him. "Well, when can I see her?" Heero grinned and stood, heading for the door. He disappeared outside it for a moment and then came back in. Quatre was following close behind, carrying a tiny, tiny bundle in his arms.

"Why is she wrapped in pink," Duo asked, holding his tired arms out for her. Quatre, correctly noting Duo's lack of energy, kept a firm grip on her until she made it safely onto Duo's chest.

"Pink tends to be the general color associated with girls, Duo." Quatre laughed a little at Duo's disgusted face.

"Not my baby, she's going all black."

Heero blanched, "Don't you think that's a bit dark?"

Duo mulled that over, "All right, purple then, deep purple." He turned to Quatre, "See if they have one in that color." Quatre left with an indulgent smile. As soon as he left however, Relena appeared, followed closely by Wufei, looking pained at having to be in such a location.

"I came to see the baby," She said it softly but there was so much excitement in her voice that she sounded as if she had cried it out loud.

"Foolish woman," Wufei muttered. Relena threw him an exasperated glance. Then she bent down over Duo and put her finger gently by the baby's. The little girls finger curled gently around the politician's slender finger. Relena squeaked.

Then, as if they had timed it, Hilde appeared followed closely by Trowa and Quatre. Quatre held a white blanket in his hands. Suddenly the room was a cacophony of squeals (from the girls and Trowa (though he would deny that he ever squealed)), grunts of assent (the 'Men') and a few well-placed yawns (by Duo).

After a touching, Kodak moment, Heero took pity on Duo's exhausted face and began shooing people out, while Duo told Quatre to find him a purple baby's blanket. Relena brought up the tail end and just as Wufei left, she shut the door firmly.

"I have something I want to give you two." She held nothing in her hands but she held a glint of satisfaction in her eyes. "Take it and use it as you will." She sat down again, primly tucking her skirt under her legs.

"I was able, by using various political questions and owed favors, to make it possible for you two to get married – legally." She grinned. "Now, with that said, I think you two need some time alone." She walked out the door and shut it tightly.

It was quiet. Very, very quiet. Duo looked over at Heero, his face forming a devilish smile. Heero was struck with an arrow of self doubt – but he removed it and decided to act rashly for once. He bent down on one of his knees and grasped Duo's hand.

"Will you marry me?"

Duo grinned, his violet eyes soft and mischievous, "Only if you wear the dress."

Owari

**XxXxX**

Well, thats the end. It feels really weird to end it. Mostly b/c for a year I've had it on my mind and now I'm done. I wasn't being completely useless. I have an entire story that I am going to post soonish (and its almost entirely written – chapter 3 is sorta missing but ya know, w/e)

THANKS a ton to all my reviewers who stuck with me through to chapter ... THIRTY EIGHT chapters. Oh my dear goodness. points at self someone knows how to stretch it out. So its finished on the 25th of June, now if my internet ever works, I'll post it. Whee! I'm so excited.

Please let me know what you think. I can't believe i wrote this much. . . very uncharacteristic. So please tell me how you thought it was, I'd appreciate it a ton. WHEEE!

Annie

P. S. And I think back on this story and it all started from this really weird  
dream I had . . .


End file.
